Taiman215 oneshot and trailer library
by Taiman215
Summary: Just decided to make this little book for fun and you'll be seeing many stories which will or will not be adoptable so get excited!
1. Kamen Rider Hero Getter

**Hey guys today's the first day of the Reiwa era so to celebrate I decided to take a page from Gokaiger and write this so enjoy**

**I dont own anything**

* * *

Kamen Rider~~~

Heroes of the era's will fight on and on

Lets go and see if we can count them all

The first of them all! Ichigo

Show off your bloodied fists! Nigo

Avenge your family! V3

What arms will you use? Riderman

Set up! Rider X

Protect your friends Amazon

Stronger is the Dengeki Warrior

Skyrider Sky screw kick!

The gravity rider Super-1

The amazing tenth rider ZX

What are you even doing here? Norider

Will you fight Your brother rider Black?

Connecting the future for us all

they are the heroes we all know

kamen rider~~~

Your the son of the sun! Black RX

Are you a rider Shin?

Will you forgive the Doctor? ZO?

Kamen Rider J! Jumbo kick

Kuuga it's time to Chou Henshin

What is you past? Agito

Will you survive? Ryuki

Open your eyes for the next Faiz!

You need to stop the game Blade!

Will you train him? Hibiki!

You'll rule them all Kabuto

Is it time for the Climax Den-o!

Kiva is the king of the Fangire

Have a taste of justice! G!

Are you the destroyer? Decade

With the new decade there are even more riders

Let's see if we can say them all~~~

The half and half rider Double!

Time to count the medals OOO

Let's blast off with Fourze

Time to start the show! Wizard

Who's stage is it now? Gaim

Drive is your brain in top gear?

Your life will burn bright Ghost!

Dive in the Armour Zone! Amazonz!

Let's beat this stage without continues! Ex-aid

Will die set down? Amazon Neo!

Fight for Love and Peace Build

Time to unite the past and the future Zi-o!

Jump to the sky for a rider kick! Zero-One!

Will you protect us all! Xross~

They will survive to the end of time

Kamen Rider~~~!

* * *

**Thank you Heisei Era for all the great shows and memories made but now it's on to the Reiwa era… let's hope they don't mess it up.**

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile.**


	2. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon (Adoptable)

**Hey guys and gals and this is something special and you guys why I'm doing this instead of updating any of my stories well that is a simple answer…. I couldn't think of anything.**

**So basically these will be of stories that I either thought up of or decided to not do in the end much like this one an did anyone what's you can adopt these stories as well.**

**Anyway this is a one shot of one of my personal favorite games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and if you ever played it you'd no why it's so awesome.**

**So anyway without further ado let's go!.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

* * *

**Opening: Good Morning World from Dr stone**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"I can't hold on!" A human said as he was holding on to a hand of his partner Blade the Grovyle "Just a bit more Tyler! We're almost there!" The Blade yelled.

Tyler had spiky black hair with red stripes going through it and bright blue eyes, he was wearing a blue and black coat and gloves with black trousers and red hiking boots and he had several injuries all over his body.

The pair was traveling through a bright powerful portal and Tyler was beginning to drift off but his partner wouldn't allow it and held on to him as long as possible.

"I'm… I'm slipping!" He yelled as Blade tried to hold on tighter but it wasn't enough as he lost his group and began falling through another portal to a beach "TYLER!" "BLADE! They yelled as Tyler was sucked into the portal.

Tyler's body fell into the ocean and when he did his body began shining 'W-What's happening?' He asked before his body shined brightly and he began changing into something else…a Pokémon !.

Tyler's new body soon drifted onto the beach as he looked at the beach "What happened… where am I" He asked as his began getting heavier and heavier.

"I can barely move…. Everything's going blank… I can't…. I'm drifting off" he said before closing his eyes and falling unconscious as the waves of the beach continued splashing and moving his unconscious body.

* * *

**Wigglytuff's guild**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

On top of a large hill near a primitive town a large looking hut stood tall on the mountain baring a similarity to the Pokémon Wigglytuff and a grate right outside the entrance which reached to bottom of the high mountain, this was Wigglytuff's exploration guild.

Outside of the hut a young Torchic was pacing back and forth in front of the guild, this was Myra the Torchic, a young Pokémon that always dreamed to be a Explorers But was always to scared to join.

"C'mon Myra, I know I can do it! I have to!" Myra said before slowly walking to the hut and when she passed by the grate in the ground "I got to be brave! I have to!".

"POKÉMON DETECTED! POKÉMON DETECTED!" A voice suddenly yelled making Myra Jump "Who's Footprint! Who's Footprint!" A louder voice said "THE FOOTPRINT IS TORCHIC'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS TORCHIC'S!".

"EEEEPPP!" Myra quickly jumped off the grate "T-That was surprising" she said before sighing "I really couldn't do it after all" she said before taking out a shinning stone with a strange pattern on it.

"I was sure I would be to do it if I brought my personal treasure with me" she said before sighing "I'm such a coward" she said before picking up her treasure and walking down the hill towards the beach saddened that she couldn't achieve her dream.

Nearby a Koffing and a Zubat peeked out of the bush snickering after seeing Myra's treasure, their names were Boom and Koff"Hey Boom did you hear that?" Koff said as Book smirked.

"You bet I did Koff" Boom replied with a smirked "That little wimp that was pacing around had something valuable" Koff said and Boom nodded "Yeah and I'm sure it's worth a lot" he said before they both looked at each other and nodded before going down the hill to stalk Myra.

**Sharpedo's Bluff**

**Myra P.O.V.**

I was on the beach as I sighed "I really wanted to try and become a explorer but I guess couldn't" I said before looking up and noticing something amazing.

"Wow! That's so beautiful" I said as I looked at the Krabby's shooting bubbles passing by the sunset "When the weathers good the Krabby's come out to blow bubble and with the bubbles reflecting light from the sun it's always a sight to behold" I said smiling.

"I always come here when I feel down but it always makes me feel better when I come here, sights like these always cheers me up" I smiled hearing some groaning "Huh? What's that? I said before looking over to the sound.

"Hey…what's that?" I said before walking towards the sound "Woah! Someone collapsed om the sand" I said before running up to the person.

It was some kind of Pokémon I've never seen before it looked like a light blue frog with some kind of froppy bubbles around it's back and chest, I think it was a Froakie but they're usually from the west.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked trying to wake him up but he wouldn't move a inch "Come on, please wake up!" I asked nudging him more and he finally started stirring around and got up.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked rubbing his head while looking around "Whew, I was starting to get worried" I said as he turned to me.

"I've never seen a Froakie before? I'm Myra, What's your name and how'd you get here?" I asked as he just started at me before his eyes widen "AAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled crawling back "A-A t-talking Torchic!".

"Eep! That scarred me!" I yelled as he began pinching himself "This has to be a dream! This has to be a dream!" He said making me laugh "You sure are funny! Are all Froakies like this" I said as he looked at me.

"What are you talking about I'm a human!" He said making me confused "Human? But you look like a Froakie" I said as he started pointing at me "What are you talking about! I'm clearly a Huma-" He said before looking at his arm than the rest of his body "I'M A FROAKIE!" He screamed before freaking out.

"H-Hey just calm down, okay" I said trying to calm him down "You have to believe me! I'm a human"

"Okay, well why don't you tell me your name and how you ended up here?" I asked as he nodded "Alright, well my name's Tyler and I don't really remember how I got here?" He said looking down.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Tyler looked at me "All I remember was my name and that I was a human besides that all I know is that I have to do something very important" he said holding his chest.

"Well you definitely don't seem like a bad Pokémon so I'll believe you" I smiled as he smiled back "You'll have to be careful a lot more bad Pokémon have been showing up these days" I said surprising him "Bad Pokémon?".

I was about to answer him but than I felt some shove my back as I felt in front of Tyler "Myra, are you okay" he asked as I got up.

"Hehe pretty nice treasure you've got here" We both looked over to see a Zubat and Koffing standing there, I looked down to see him picking up my treasure.

"H-Hey that's mine!" I said standing back up "Oh is it now?" The koffing asked looking at my Treasure "Well if you want so bad than come and get it" he said as began running to get my treasure but he just moved out of the way making me fall down.

"Bahaha! That's hilarious!" The Zubat laughed as I slowly got back up "Hey! Leave her alone!" I looked over to see Tyler in a fighting position as Koffing and Zubat looked at him "Oh yeah, than come and get us!" Zubat said.

Tyler ran towards the two and jumped into the air but the Zubat used wing attack and knocked him into the sand "Hehe, you shouldn't pick a fight with the big boys, yah big chicken".

"If you want your treasure back than come and get us" Koffing said before they went inside of the nearby dungeon.

I felt my eyes tear up as I looked down "M-My treasure… w-what should I do, that treasure means everything to me" I said before I felt Tyler put his hand on my back.

"Myra, don't cry were gonna get your treasure back" He said as I looked up at him "Really but why would you do this for me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I may not know what's going on or who am I but one thing I do know is that I don't one to see a friend cry" he said surprising me "Were friends but we've just met" I said and he smiled "Course we are, I mean strangers are just friends you don't know yet".

I shook my head before standing back up "Yeah, let's go and get my treasure" I said before we turned to the cave "Alright! Let's go!" He yelled before we ran into the cave.

* * *

**Beach Cave**

**Tyler P.O.V.**

"Wow! This place is huge!" I yelled looking around "Yeah, this is the first time I've been to a dungeon" Myra said confusing me.

"What's a dungeon?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh it's these specials that change every time you go in there so every time you go in it's different" she explained and I nodded "There are exploration teams that go around do jobs for people and exploring these dungeons, I always wanted to be one of them but I was always to scared to join" she said and I nodded.

The dungeon was fairly dark being completely made out of stone with puddles and small streams going through the place.

Soon we heard more footsteps coming in front of us as we soon saw a Cordova walking towards us "Woah! It's a Corsola!" I said pointing to it "It looks kind of angry" Myra noted and she was right before it shot a bubble beam at us.

"Woah, look out!" I yelled before grabbing Myra and jumping out of the way "Woah, that was close one" I said before looking at the Corsola "Myra stay back, I can handle this" I said before running to the Pokémon.

I first used pound on the Pokémon pushing it back making it even angrier and it ran towards me and tackled me, shoving me back.

"Alright than take this! Bubble!" I yelled before shooting several bubbles from my mouth at the Pokémon but it didn't do much "Oh…crap" I said before being tackled again knocking back to Myra.

"Tyler! Are you okay" Myra asked as I got back up "I'm fine, I can do this all day" I said before falling on my knee "Okay maybe a few hours" I said but Myra stood in front of me "Huh? Hey what are you doing?"

"I maybe scarred right now but you tried to save me so I'll help you two, Ember!" She yelled before shooting several embers of Fire at the Corsola but it didn't much.

The Corsola shot another Bubble beam at Myra knocking her into the wall "Myra!" I said as she got back up "it's okay, I'm alright" she said before running towards the Pokémon and scratching it.

I got back up and ran towards the Corsola "QUICK ATTACK!" I yelled before running into the Pokémon and punching before jumping back "Myra finish it!" I yelled and she nodded "Alright, I'll use Peck" she said before energy wrapped around her beak and she around towards the Pokémon and pecked it a bunch of time pushing it back and as it landed on the ground it fainted.

"I did it!" Myra jumped into the air as I ran up to her "Nice job Myra" I said giving her thumbs up before wincing in pain "Ow".

"Oh yeah, Tyler I think I have some Oran berries with me" she said before grabbing two blue berries from somewhere? And handing one to me "Thanks" I said before eating it and I soon felt all my wounds disappear when I finished it.

"Alright, let's go full speed ahead!" I yelled before noticing something on the ground "Huh?" I said before crouching down "What is it?" Myra asked walking up to me.

"Looks like some kind of see" I said before picking it up "Oh I think it's a blast seed, it's really powerful when someone eats it they shoot a blast of fire, even if your not a fire type" she said and I nodded "Oh cool, guess we'll keep it" I said before handing it to Torchic .

"Here, It'll be more useful to you than me" I said and she nodded before putting it in her bag "Alright, let's go!" I yelled as we ran deeper into the cave to find Myra's treasure.

**Beach cave**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

At the end of the dungeon there was a clearing where Koff and Boom were staring at their new stolen treasure "Hehe, the boss will sure to be happy about this one" Koff smirked and Boom nodded "Yeah and Imagine all the dough we'll get!".

But what they didn't notice was that Tyler and Myra had just walked up behind them "Um…HEY!" Myra yelled surprising Koff and Boom.

"Well Well, if it isn't our old friend, the big chicken." Koff smirked making Myra walk back in fear "Um…" Myra looked down before looking over at Tyler who gave her a thumbs up.

"G-Give me back my treasure!" She yelled surprising Koff and Boom "That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" She said as the two smirked.

"Treasure you say? So that thing really is valuable" Boom said as Koff smirked "It could be worth more we'd hoped for, I'd say. We should sell it after we beat up these punks. Who knows? It might be a good price".

"You can't!" Myra said as the two looked to her "If you want it back so badly than come and get it" Boom said before they both rushed the two.

Tyler jumped into the air and used a quick attack to knock Boom into the ground "Little punk" he yelled before flying towards Tyler and tried to bite him.

"Oh no you don't!" Tyler said before grabbing the froppy bubbles around his body and shoved it into his mouth so he wouldn't bite him "And now a aerial Ace!" He said as hit feet was wrapped around with energy before he kicked Boom into the ground before shooting bubbles at Booms body causing even more damage which knocked it out.

Meanwhile Myra was trying to use Peck on Koff but it just kept on moving out of the way before tackling Myra "Hehe is that all you got kid" he said before using smog.

Myra used ember to ingnite the smoke which both damaged and blinded Koff "What the, where did you go!" Koff said before being tackled by Myra.

"Hehe, nice one kid" he said before tackling Myra again knocking her into the wall "Is that all you got" he asked as Myra closed her eyes.

'Oh no, I need to do something or… the seed' Myra opened her eyes before grabbing the seed ad eating it before shooting a large blast of fire "Woah!" Koff yelled before hit by the blast knocking him into the ground.

"Ow" Koff grumbled moving up as Boom did the same "Ugh… we got roughed up…" he said as Myra and Tyler regrouped.

"Dang it… How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them" Koff said as Myra glared at them "Now give me back my treasure!" Myra said as Boom looked her "Bah! Here you go take it then!".

"Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Koff said before the two ran away from them to the entrance of the dungeon.

"W-We did it" Myra smiled "My relic fragment!" She said picking it up before turning to Tyler "I couldn't have done it with out your help Tyler, thank you" Myra said as Tyler gave a thumbs up "No problem just glad you got your treasure back".

"Let's head back before anything else happens" Tyler said walking off with Myra following behind.

* * *

**Sharpedo Bluff **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"We did it! Thank you so much Tyler" Myra said thanking him again as Tyler rubbed his head "No problem, you don't have to thank me 100 times or something".

"So what did they steal from you" Tyler asked as Myra showed her treasure "This is my Relic Fragment, I found it after it washed up on the beach" she smiled as Tyler looked at it 'It looks familiar'.

"I always get excited when I hear people talk about stuff like myths, don't you feel the same? Hidden treasure, strange statues and adventure!" She said with stars in her eyes as Tyler sweatdropped "Oh wow you really like this stuff" he said as Myra ran up to her "Are you kidding? Of course I do" she said before a idea popped in her head.

"Hey Tyler, I was wondering what your gonna do now with your amnesia and all" she asked as Tyler looked down "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" he said as Myra smiled.

"Than do you wanna join me in forming a exploration team?" She asked surprising Tyler "Eh, really?" He asked as Myra nodded "It'd be awesome, going on adventurers, saving Pokémon and going all sorts of quests!" She said as Tyler looked at her "But why me?"

"I just feel like I can do it with you, because I never would've been able to get my treasure back if you weren't there, so I'll ask again will you form a exploration team with me?"

Tyler didn't know what to say but he began thinking about it 'She's right I don't have anywhere else to go but… I have a feeling that if I stay with her I'll be able to find out who I am'.

"Of course I'll do it!" Tyler smiled making Myra Jump with happiness "Really Thank you so much, we'll have to go to Wigglytuff's guild to learn how to be one's!" She yelled before grabbing Tyler's hand running back to the guild excitement in both their faces.

And so Tyler and Myra formed a Exploration Team, this turned out to be their very first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival, this is the beginning of Team SoulBond.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of my first one shot, I wanted to this mystery dungeon because it's one of my favorite games of all time and their aren't many stories of it.**

**So if any of you want to adopt this story or have a oneshot Idea for me than just PM me and leave a review if you want but for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	3. Kamen Rider Entertainer (Adoptable)

**Hey guys and gals and thanks for reading my first one shot but now it's time for the newest one shot and my first OC rider story.**

**This is Kamen Rider Entertainer, a rider that fights the Kaijin while putting on an amazing show for the people around.**

**So without further ado let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything that original**

**Opening: Believe X Believe**

* * *

Dynamo city, a futuristic city that brought together people from all over the world for living, working and creating impressive technology. A city truly made of hope and peace.

But there are those who want destroy the hope that the people of the city worked so hard to build, the Phantoms, monsters created by people's despair and plan on destroying the city to bring everyone in it to despair.

There was once a man who could turn despair into hope and defeated the phantom but now they have returned.

But there's one person that stands between the Phantoms and the cities complete destruction, he is the hero of Dynamo city Kamen Rider Entertainer the man who will bring smiles to everyone he meets.

**Dynamo City**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In the tallest building of Dynamo City, a boy was taking the elevator to the tallest point of the building while eating a plain sugar donut. "Damn, I have to admit these are pretty good." This was Ethan Wright the son of the mayor of Dynamo city.

Ethan had a messy brown hair with blue eyes and glasses, he was wearing his school uniform which consisted of a white blazer with a red hoodie underneath, green trousers and bright blues shoes.

"Hello young master, how was School today?" An A.I. said as Ethan walked through his house which was a fancy apartment.

"Same as usual Bruce boring as ever, way too much homework and don't forget the constant undeserved praise." He sarcastically said walking towards his room.

"Where's dad?" Ethan asked as he put his bag down.

"Your father, George Wright had just left for a meeting 30 minutes ago and he will not be returning until tomorrow evening." Bruce explained and Ethan nodded.

"Ah so the usual than, alright".

Ethan sighed before walking over to his room. 'Well at least I'll be to get some work done with my 'job' without dad distracting me.' He thought.

The truth was that Ethan here has a very important and secret job to this city that not even his father knows of, he is the hero of the city the Kamen Rider.

"Can't believe it's already been a year since I was almost killed for a phantom and I started doing this job." Ethan said sitting down.

He grabbed a metal box under his bed and opened it up to reveal several keys with different face on them and a belt with a device that looked like a gate that had two slots on the sides for the keys which were split in to two types Mask Keys, Trick Keys.

"Guess I'll go on a patrol today." Ethan said before hearing knocking on his window "Huh?" He said looking over to see a flying red Peacock pecking at the window.

"Oh hey Pea what's up?" He asked opening the window letting his familiar inside as it began tweeting at him.

"Phantom! Phantom!"

"Really? GREAT! I've been so bored." He said, grabbing the device making a belt appear which had holders for the keys and wrap around his waist before grabbing a couple of keys and putting them in the holders.

Ethan than grabbed a Mask Key which looked like a showman before putting it in the slot in the driver.

**LET'S START THE SHOW! LET'S START THE SHOW!**

The belt sang as Ethan smirked. "Alright…Henshin!" He yelled before turning the key making an energy curtain surround him as lights were shown inside the Curtain before opening up to reveal his new form.

**It's the Showman!**

Ethan has just transformed into Kamen Rider Entertainer, similar to Kamen Rider Wizard's except looking more like a suit a magician or showman would wear with the colour for the coat being red one half red and one half white with red and white cuffs and a gold Chet's inside, the bottom half is mostly black gold lining going down it and it had gold shoulder pads as helmet is a mix of Kamen Rider Lupin and Kamen Rider wizard with the silver lining shaping into a smiley face with a top hat.

"Alright, let the show begin!" Ethan said cracking his knuckles before taking out a teleport Trick Key and putting it on the other side.

**Time to Warp!**

A hole appeared in front of Ethan as he began stretching. "I'm in the groove for a show!" He smirked before jumping into the hole with his Familiar following him.

* * *

**Dynamo High school**

**Amy P.O.V.**

"Hah, I should be home by now" I sighed as I was sitting outside of my classroom, I was forced to stay here because I have been flunking my last couple of tests lately.

"I really wanted to hang out with my friends." I said before taking out my phone as I began texting on it.

I'm Amy Smith, I have long brown hair with green eyes and tanned skin, I was wearing my school uniform which consisted of a white and gold blazer, white shirt, a green skirt and black tights and shoes.

"Well at least I'm not stuck with someone annoying like Ethan." I said rolling my eyes, Ethan's one of my classmates and the son of the mayor of this city, he's always doing something stupid or embarrassing but nobody cares since he's the son of the mayor and is automatically amazing. "Goddamn, asshole." I growled before I heard the door open.

"Ms Smith?" I looked over to see the teacher, Mr Adam, calling me from inside. "Will you please come in?" He asked and I nodded standing up and walking inside.

It was quite dark so I couldn't see him properly, all I can see is his silhouette along with the light reflecting off his glasses which creeped me out.

"I'm sure you know why you're here." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah about my tests lately look I'm sorry I've just been really busy with family issues for the last two months and I didn't have time to stud-!"

"That's not what I wanted to ask…" He said confusing me.

"Than what did you want to ask?" I asked as he stood up.

"You have something inside of you and I'm here to release." He said before doing something that horrified me.

He began transforming into one of those monsters that the Kamen Rider has been fighting, he looked a humanoid Sphinx with a big bulky body and a staff with a hook at the end.

"**I'm here to release your Phantom!"** He roared as I turned around and began running.

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" I yelled running away from the monster as he began chasing me.

**"GET BACK HERE!"**

I eventually led him outside where I could try losing him but I tripped and fell down as everyone else who were there ran away.

"**Finally, I shall destroy your hope."** He said, walking up to me as I began crawling away.

'Someone…help me…' I said closing me eyes but then I heard the sound of a bike. 'Huh?'

"Oh no you don't!" I looked over to see some driving on a bike towards the monster before jumping off it and kicking it on the head.

He landed in the ground and gave a bow.

"**What the? Who the hell are you?"** He asked as the person smirked.

"Oh I'm the leader of this here show, and hero of this city. Kamen Rider Entertainer!" He said making my eyes widen.

"You're the kamen rider?" I asked and he nodded giving me a thumbs up.

"Yup. So get comfy this'll be one hell of a show!"

"**Get out of here now, I'm busy."** He said as the Rider turned to the monster.

"Oh ho looks like we got us here a big tough stupid one." He taunted making the monster growl.

"**You take that back or I'll kill you!**"

"Alright, alright you're not tough." the Rider said making the monster smile.

"**That's better"** He said confusing me.

"Wait, didn't you-"

"Give him a minute." Rider said as the monster thought it over.

"**Hey! You son of a bitch!"** The monster yelled trying to catch the Rider.

**(Play Life is Showtime)**

The Rider jumped over it and took out a key. "I think I'll need a weapon." He said before inserting the key into his belt.

**Time to Shoot!**

A gun appeared on his hand with a slot for keys, he landed on the ground and began shooting at the monster with weird bullets pushing it back.

"**Silver bullets?! You're a mage!"** He yelled as the Rider smirked.

"Yup and one of the best!" He said running towards the monster before jumping into the air and shooting it in the face.

"**Grr, you bastard!"** He yelled before summoning several grey rock monster with spears who began running towards the Rider.

"Oh ho, golems already? Alright than." He said before taking out another key and replacing it with the gun key.

**Time to Slash!**

The gun moved up wards and a blade sprung out of it before he began slashing at the monster and dodging there attacks while kicking them at the same time.

He then slashed a bunch of the monsters at the same time, but they kept on reforming. "Ah man, guess I'll have to use a stronger key." He said taking out a new key and putting it in the sword.

**Time to Burn!**

His sword was surrounded by flames before he swung at the monster creating a flaming slash at the monster destroying them but they reformed into an even bigger monster.

"Alright than looks like I'll be needing a show stopper." He said taking out another key and taking out the sword key before putting in the new key and twisting it.

**Show stopper! Finish strike!**

"Time for the finale!" He said before a rainbow coloured energy surrounded his feet before he began running towards monster while doing flips before he jumped into the air and aimed is foot at the monster kicking it and when he did it exploded as he landed on the ground.

**(End song)**

"Alright now for the Phantom, Huh?" He looked around but couldn't see the monster and I couldn't either guess he left while we were distracted.

"Aw man, guess I'll have to look for it later" he said taking out two keys and removing the sword keys and putting in the keys one at a time.

**Wake up! Dolphin!**

**Wake up! Cheetah!**

Several mechanical pieces flew up before forming into robotic animals surprising me, he put the keys inside of the robots making them turn alive as they began flying around.

A third animal came flying down as well, a robot parrot as they all began playing with each other "Hey guys focus, I need you guys to look around for the Phantom, he shouldn't have gone far." He said and they nodded before flying off.

I as saw him doing all of those things I couldn't help but stand up and walk him up to him. "Um are you really the Kamen Rider?" I asked catching his attention.

"Huh oh yeah, that's me the greatest showman, Kamen Rider Entertainer" he bowed before looking up to me. "I'm guessing you're the gate?"

"A gate? Wait who are you?" I asked as he stood back up.

"Sorry babe, trade secret but maybe if we get know each other a bi-" I didn't listen and pulled the key out of his device making his armor disappear. "….Damn it." He said as I was surprised to see who it was.

"Ethan! You're the Kamen Rider?!" I yelled as he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm the kamen rider." He sighed but I was freaking out.

"What, but how?! Why?! Huh?!" I yelled as he laughed.

"Alright, I'll explain everything let me just take you somewhere first." He said turning around and I hesitated but I followed him anyway.

* * *

**Alleyway**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Damn that mage" the phantom said who had returned to his human form after fighting Ethan and was currently looking for the gate.

"This would've been easy if it wasn't for the damn mage." He said but didn't notice another bird like monster landing behind him.

"**Why did you fail such a simple mission?"**

The Phantom was shocked when he saw who it was. "L-Lord Corvus!" He said bowing "I'm sorry b-but the mage appeared." He said as Corvus transformed into his human form.

Corvus's human form looked like a teenager, he had black spiky hair with bright orange eyes, and he wore a black sleeveless hoodie with red shorts and neon green shoes.

"Damn that clown again." Corvus growled as another person walked up.

"**He's the only person that's stopping our king"** They both looked over to see another Phantom returning to its human form.

"Queen Virgo!"

Virgo's human form looked like an early twenty year old, she had black her tied into twins aiks, and she was wearing a purple dress and black boots.

"Our king needs us to create Phantoms so we create a new Sabbath." Virgo said and the Phantom nodded.

"I understand".

"Than if you understand than stop thinking about the magic clown and release the Gate's Phantom already!" Corvus yelled and the phantom nodded before running off.

"Are you sure we should let him off, the mage is just going to come back." Virgo said making Corvus smirk.

"Oh I know but if anyone's going to kill that clown it's me".

* * *

**Dynamo Park**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

The two soon arrived at Dynamo Park where there was a donut food truck. In charge were a man with an odd haircut and pink clothing and another man with black hair and the same outfit.

The manager noticed Ethan and Amy and smiled "Ah Ethan kun welcome" he said as Ethan smiled "Hey Yu, how's business been since you moved from Japan?" Ethan asked and Yu smiled.

"Well business has been a bit slow but we're getting there."

"You know him?" Any asked as Ethan turned to her.

"Kind of a long story." He said scratching his cheek.

"How about you and your friend try our new Dynamo donuts?" he said holding up a donut with icing shaped as the Dynamo city flag.

"Ooh that looks good, I'll have one." Ethan said making Yu smile.

"Really? Yes! We finally got Ethan to eat one of our donuts!" He said singing the name of the donut along with his assistant but Ethan lifted his hand up.

"Hold up." he said making them stop. "For her, I'll have a plain sugar." he said making them pout

"Aw… you're just like Haruto." Yu said before grabbing the donuts and giving it to them as Ethan paid and the two sat down.

"So can you please explain that monster that attacked me?" Amy asked as Ethan bit into his donut.

"Oh that monster? It's a Phantom." he said making Amy fall down.

"Stop acting like that's something obvious! What are the Phantoms and why did they call me a Gate?" She yelled which made Ethan sigh.

"Phantom are beings born from the despair of Gates, humans that have the potential to use magic like you and I." He explained surprising Amy.

"So I can use magic?" She asked getting excited but Ethan shook his head.

"Nope the only way to use magic is if you're able to force your phantom back inside when you've been brought to despair." He explained as Amy looked at him.

"Did that happen to you?" She asked and Ethan nodded. "What happened?" She asked but Ethan looked down.

"I don't really like to talk about it." He said with frown on his face before shaking his head. "Anyway after I was able to force my Phantom back I did some research on the Phantom and found an officer from japan called Rinko Daimon who did some investigation on the Phantoms." He explained and Amy nodded.

"Was that why you spent a summer in Japan?" She asked and Ethan nodded.

"Yeah… well that and the anime and games" he explained making her sweat drop.

"Anyway I talked to her and she seemed to deny until I mentioned about the Phantom attack where she started explained somethings to me and pointed me to a guy called Kosuke Nitoh or Kamen Rider Beast but I just call him Mayo." He explained making Amy raise an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"If you meet him you'll understand." He said and even Yu and her assistant agreed nodding with him.

"Anyway he explained some of the things he learned from his Phantom and what he did as a Kamen Rider and that inspired me to become a Kamen Rider myself, so by combining technology with my magic I created my keys and Driver that I based of Mayo's." He said showing his driver.

"Alright can I ask you one more thing?" Amy asked and Ethan nodded.

"Shoot."

"Why are you doing this? I mean couldn't you just give your driver to someone more qualified?" She asked as Ethan looked down with a frown.

"Well you see when I was kid I used to make shows for my mom before she died and she would always say that I was her hope so seeing these things destroying the hope the people in this city have I decided to be ray of hope to these people, a symbol that would make anyone who sees me smile." He said smiling before shaking his head.

"Anyway for now we need to bring out the Phantom, so could you tell me if you have anything important to you?" Ethan asked as Amy thought about it.

"Well I guess my necklace." She said taking out her necklace.

"It was gift my dad gave me after a trip to Europe, but then he got put into the hospital shortly after and with my mom's work I'm the only who can take care of my little brother and sister so I use this to keep my spirits up." She said and Ethan nodded.

"Alright, than guess we'll have to use this to draw him out".

"**You already did!"** Suddenly a hook appeared before hooking Amy and it dragged her towards the phantom.

"Ah! Ethan help!"

Everyone else screamed and began running away. "I thought we left japan to get away from this!" Yu yelled running away.

"Amy, stay calm I'll save you." He said taking out his driver but the Phantom smirked before stealing Amy's necklace and crushing it making her eyes widen.

"No!" The Phantom let her go as she fell on her knees before crawling tears welling up in her eyes as cracks started appearing on her body.

"No! You bastard!He yelled before wrapping his driver around his waist and taking out a key.

"**Tch, I don't have time to deal with you!"** The phantom yelled as Ethan looked at him.

"Neither do I!" He yelled before putting it in his Driver and didn't give enough time for the song to play before twisting the key. "HENSHIN!

**It's the Showman!**

The curtain wrapped around Ethan's body before shinning and as the curtain moved away we saw Ethan in his Rider form.

He ran towards the phantom and kicked in the head pushing it back, the monster used its weapon to try and trip him but he jumped over it and kicked it in the face.

He then put the sword key into his driver summoning his sword before he slashed the phantom spun it back. The phantom tried slashing Ethan but he caught it with his sword before kicking it back before kicking it in the face.

"It's not doing much, guess I'll need a faster form." He said taking out his showman key before putting in a new mask key and putting it in the driver before twisting it.

**It's the racer!**

The curtain appeared before wrapping around his body changing his form to a racer themed form. His body looked like a jump suit with yellow lining all over it and his helmet was now shaped like a racer helmet.

Ethan turned into a blur before quickly slashing the monster couple of time before changing his sword to a gun and began shooting it.

"Time for the show stopper!" He yelled before taking out the gun key and inserting it into the gun charging it with energy.

**Show stopper! Shoot Strike!**

Ethan began running circles around the Phantom while shooting at the same time, he then jumped into a shot an extra powerful strike making the phantom explode.

"And done." He said before changing back to his showman form and running up to Amy who was in a lot of pain.

"Amy, are you okay?" He asked helping her up as she was shaking in pain.

"Ethan… what's going on, everything hurts…" She cried as he looked at her.

"You've gone into despair…" He said before taking out a key with a smiling face on it. "But if you trust me than I can save you." He said and Amy nodded grabbing his hand with the key on it as it shined brightly.

**It's a smile!**

Amy fell unconscious as a portal appeared that lead to Amy's underworld, Ethan laid Amy's body on the ground before standing up and entering the portal.

* * *

**Amy's Underworld**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

I was passing through dark purple vortex with magic circles appearing before me before a portal appeared sending me to Amy's underworld.

When I landed on the ground I looked around to see I was in a portal, I looked around and saw a frozen picture of Amy with her dad but Amy's body had a huge crack on it.

I looked outside to see a Minotaur rampaging through the streets creating more and more cracks as I smirked. "Guess that's Amy's Phantom, alright I'm in the groove for a show!" I smirked before jumping out the window.

I did a couple tricks before landing on the same road as the monster. "I'll need some help for this one." He said before taking out a key with a wingless dragon on it and putting it in his driver before turning the key.

**Wake the Drake!**

A magical circle appeared before me as my Drake Phantom appeared and roared before turning to me.

The Phantom was mostly red with silver and gold armouring on its legs and on its face and it had two eyes colours one green and one blue.

"Heya Drake, how's your week? I just need your help for another Phantom." I said but Drake growled at me before shooting fire ball. "Alright, I guess the usual than." I said taking out the key for my bike and putting it in my driver and turning it.

**Time to ride!**

My bike the Machine Entertainer appeared and I jumped on it before driving towards my phantom.

My phantom saw this and began shooting fire balls at me but I drive my bike up a slant into the air before landing on my drake as my bike's wheels moved around to become wings for my drake.

**(Play life is Showtime)**

I took out my Drake key and placed it in my bike so I could take full control of the Drake. "Alright than buddy, let's save Amy." I said as we flew towards the Minotaur. I took out my gun and began firing at the Minotaur while my Drake began firing fire balls at the Phantom, but it took a sword and began swinging at them to knock them away.

I jumped of my Drake before changing my gun into a sword and began slashing its back as my Drake continued firing at the Phantom.

The Phantom tried to shake my off but I jumped off it before taking out the flame key and put it into my sword.

**Time to Burn!**

My sword was wrapped in flames before I did a downward slash, burning the Minotaur's front. "Alright! We got it on the ropes!" I said jumping on my Drake.

"Alright, let's finish this!" I yelled taking out my finisher key before putting it on my driver and turning it.

**Show stopper! Finish Strike!**

"Time for the finale!" I yelled jumping into the air with Drake following me, it changed into a large dragon foot as I aimed mine the Minotaur, I started rocketing towards the Phantom with my foot in the Drake and we soon collided it with phantom making it explode in a gold energy healing all the cracks in the underworld.

**(End song)**

When I landed in the ground my Drake disappeared back inside me as I looked up to Amy's apartment to see her smiling at the necklace her father gave her as I smiled, getting on my bike before disappearing in a magic portal.

**Real world**

**Ethan P.O.V.**

I exited portal while taking out my keys reverting me to normal "Whew, that was tough too bad no one saw it" I sighed before walking over to Amy's unconscious body.

"Hey Amy, up and at em it's over." I said shaking her and soon she woke up.

"Ugh, what happened?" She asked sitting up.

"Hehe, I beat up that Phantom that was destroying your body." I said making her smile.

"Really thank you, I thought I was gonna die."

"Hehe, I'm just glad I got to see you smile." I said as she looked at me seriously. "What? Something on my face?" I asked as she sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and I nodded.

"Shoot."

"Do you mind if I help you? With this whole super hero thing?" She asked and I was honestly surprised before closing my eyes.

"…..Nope" I said standing up surprising her.

"Eh?! Why not!" She yelled as I smiled.

"Simple, I work alone besides I don't need a sidekick."

I said making her angry. "HEY! WHO YOU CALLING A SIDE KICK?!" She yelled standing up before chasing me as I began running away from her.

* * *

**?**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In a dark room a man in purple and black armor with a black crown was sitting on a thrown as Virgo walked and bowed.

"My king the Phantom we sent was killed by the Kamen Rider." She said as the man looked away.

"He's just a nuisance, we will complete our plan." He said and Virgo nodded.

"What do you plan to do with him?" She asked as the man smirked.

"My human form had quite a bit of influence in this town and he seems to be a form of hope for the people." He said standing up. "So if we destroy their hope than everyone shall go into despair." He said walking out to reveal a man than looked Ethan with combed brown hair and green eyes with a goatee.

"After all, I am the mayor of this fine city." He said smiled as the Virgo nodded standing up before walking off a smile on her face as she left.

* * *

**A magic seal appeared with the Showman and Racer key on them before turning to black.**

**Hey guys so what did you think of my first ever completely original rider story, I wanted to make this a full story but didn't think I could think of enough stuff but as a One Shot? Now that's completely story.**

**But if you guys liked it than maybe I'll make it a full story and if you want to adopt this story than just Pm me.**

**But that all I have to say for now so**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	4. Burning Dragons Spirit

**Heya guys and gals, welcome to the newest oneshot… well it's more of a trailer, yes a trailer for Burning Dragon Spirit which is a Madan Senki Ryukendo and Date a Live, I think this is also the first Ryukendo crossover or at least of I know.**

**Also this won't have Shido as Ryukendo Because there way too many of those.**

**But for now let's go!**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Ryukendo theme**

* * *

The Spatial Quake classified as mysterious events that suddenly happen which kill a large amount of people or more accurately what if suddenly out of nowhere…..**BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!** A explosion would occur.

The first Spatial Quakes was thirty years ago in the the center of Eurasia, resulting in at least 150 million casualties.

For the next 30 years, smaller spatial quakes plague the world on an irregular basis, so the governments of the world created special shelters to protect the citizens from harm.

But what if these Spatial Quakes awoke something ancient which would cause the second round of a large war the likes of which the earth has never seen.

The Jamanga Clan is a group of demons that terrorized the ancient humans, led by their Jack moon they nearly conquered the whole world…but than heroes appeared.

The Madan Knights, Warriors that combined magic with technology that's sole mission is to protect the people, defeat the Eclipse and Seal away the clan for eternity.

But now the Jamanga clan has resurfaced and it's up to young Madan Knights to push back the monster and save the world from the monsters and stop the Spacial Quakes.

They are lead by a warrior with a Burning Dragon's Spirit inside of him, he is Madan Senki Ryukendo!.

* * *

**Tokyo suburbs**

**Roy P.O.V.**

"Yawn I'm up" I groggily said getting, I looked around and found that I was in my new house "Oh right, Mom and Dad moved us to the country side" I said scratching my brown hair.

"Well Guess it's my first day of school" I said putting on my uniform along with my favorite jacket.

My name Roy Devins, I have long Brown hair and bright blue eyes, I was wearing a blue jacket with a staging going around it and a school uniform which was a black blazer underneath a white shirt a blue tie and black trouser.

"Hey Ryo! Breakfasts ready!" I heard mom call me and I nodded "Coming!" I said before grabbing my lucky charm which was a triangular jewel with a picture of a dragon's head on it.

I ran down the stairs and saw mom with breakfast which was my favorite a fry with rashers, omelette, beans and my favorite Croquettes.

Mom looked at me and was surprised to see I was already dressed "Wow, that was quick you usually take much longer to get dressed" she said making me smile.

"Yeah, we like I said I promised that things will be different in this school and I actually try to be a great student" I smiled as she smirked "And yet your still wearing the jacket".

"Hey! I make this looked good" I said crossing my arms before sitting down, I looked over to see my little sister still in her Pyjamas walking up to us "Morning" she said before sitting down.

"Morning, you must be glad to get a few more days of summer" I said and she quietly nodded before we ate our breakfast.

After finishing my breakfast I grabbed my bags, a couple of croquettes and put on my shoes before heading off to school.

I looked at my good luck charm and frowned as images of 'that night' flashed through my mind before I shook my head "No, I promised my self that things will be different this year" I said before getting on my bike to get to school.

* * *

**Raizen Academy**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

On the pathway to Raizen Academy several student were talking up there for the first day of school including Shido Itsuka.

Shido was a handsome young man with clear cut blue hair and gold eyes and he was wearing the raizen school uniform.

"Man, Kotori can be a handful sometimes" he said while rubbing his head "Hopefully this school year will be interes-" He was cutoff when everyone started hearing a voice.

All of the students looked over to see Roy riding his bicycle really quickly down hill to the school "OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" He yelled as the students moved out of the way.

Roy kept on falling until he crashed into a nearby tree as Shido and a few others ran up to the tree to check on him.

"Owww, Guess I'll need to get better at riding a bike to be a great student" he said rubbing his head "Hey, are you okay?".

He looked over at Shido and gave a cheeky smile "Oh I'm fine" he said before realizing something "The jewel!" He said checking him self before pulling out his good luck charm "Phew, it's safe".

He than realized Shido was still there and smiled "Oh yeah introductions, I'm Roy Devins what's your name?" He asked surprising Shido "Oh uh I'm Shido".

"Heya Shido! Nice to meet you!" He said offering Shido a hand shake and he took it But was surprised when Roy lifted up his hand and did a fist bump before hitting the top and the bottom "Hehe, learnt that from a teacher from my old school, said that was a sign of being friends".

"F-Friends but we just met!" Shido yelled but Roy shrugged "Meh, I'm new here need to make friends somehow besides strangers are just friends you don't know yet" he said before taking his bike and walking off leaving a confused and baffled Shido.

* * *

**Raizen Highschool **

**Staff room**

After locking up his bike Roy walked into the large school towards the Staff room to get us time table but he had gotten quite lost.

"Ah man, this place is huge where is it" He muttered before noticing a older man looking out the window while smoking.

'Maybe he knows…' Roy thought walking up to the man who noticed his presence "What do you want?" He asked surprising Roy.

The man had black spiky hair with glasses hiding red eyes, he was wearing a all black suit with a red tie and on his belt was some sort of red, gold and white device.

"Oh uh, I'm new here and I wanted to ask if you knew where the staff room was so I can get my timetable" he asked making the man raise a eyebrow.

"Oh you're the devils kid that's going to be in my class" he said surprising Roy "Oh I'm in your class? That was lucky".

"Alright follow me, I'll get you time table" he said crushing his cigarette before walking off with Roy following behind.

As they walked to the staff room the man noticed Roy's charm "What's that thing" he asked pointing to the charm as Roy pulled it out.

"Oh this? It's a good luck charm my grandpa gave me before he died, he said it was a family treasure back from the times of kings and knights" he explained smiling "Huh, looks familiar" he muttered as they continued walking.

After getting the time table the teacher sent Roy to the classroom and when Roy opened the door he saw Shido with a boy and a girl he didn't know.

"Huh? You're" Shido said as Roy smiled "We meet again Shido" he said sitting down in the desk next to him.

"Shido, Who is this guy?" The girl asked as Shido nodded "Oh this is Roy Devins, He's a new student and I met him outside".

"Alright, I'm Rinne Sonogami" She said with a bow. Rinne had pink hair tied in braids and has brown Eyes. She was wearing the Raizen female uniform as well.

"Hey I'm Hiroto Tonomachi and this is my girl friend" he said holding up a phone with a anime girl on it. Hiroto had short black spiky hair with black eyes and he was wearing the male school uniform.

"Nice to meet you guys" he said doing the friend ship bro Fist like he did with Shido before giving a cheeky smile "This officially mean we're friends" he said as they looked at their hands before smiling.

"Itsuka Shido…" an Unfamiliar voice said as the four looked over to see a girl with white hair and blue eyes wearing the female school uniform.

"How do you know my name?" Shido asked

"You don't remember?" She frowned and he shook his head "No" he said and she nodded before turning to Ryo

"Excuse me" The girl asked making Roy Jump "I wanted to sit on this seat" she said making him nod

"Oh sorry" he said standing up "I'm Roy Devins, nice to meet you" he said offering a handshake.

The girl was quite before taking Roy's hand "Origami Tonomachi…" she said But was surprised when he did his friendship fist bump "Hehe, that's a sign of us being friends".

Origami looked at her hand before sitting down and looked at Shido right as the teacher came in "Alright you all, I'm Juushiro Fuudo, your new teacher and we have a new student in here so come up" Fuudo said Ryo nodded walking up to the front.

"Hey guys, Roy Devins from America, I'm half Japanese on my moms side so as you can see I'm with speaking Japanese. My hobbies are gaming and kendo and one more thing" he said before pointing to all of the students "I'll be making friends with you all!" He said surprising the others.

**Ratatoskr base**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Above the large ship unseeable by the naked eye was a large invisible air ship, this was the air ship of Ratatoskr.

In the ship several scientists were walking around the place and in the top was the lead Kotori Itsuka, Shido's younger sister.

Kotori was about 13 years old with red hair tied up in twin tails by black ribbons with red eyes, she wears a red coat over a white uniform like a cap, a black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of long, black boots that reach up to half her thigh.

As she sat on her chair a video screen came up in front of her catching her attention "Hm?" She mused as she answered the call to reveal Fuudo.

"This is Fuudo" he said making the girl smirk "What's up Old man Fuudo ? Any news on my older brother?" She asked annoying Fuudo.

"I'M NOT OLD!" He yelled making Kotori smirk "Yeah Yeah whatever what do you want! Is this about my brother?".

"No, this isn't about your brother" he said catching Kotori's interest "Hm? Than what is this about" she asked as he took of his glasses "There was a new student in the class".

"So? it's the beginning of the year, it's not surprising that there a new student" she said but Fuudo made a serious expression "He has a Madan soul" he said shocking everyone in the room.

"Are you certain" she asked and he nodded "Yes, though he isn't aware he has one, I've been keeping an eye on him at it seems he's definitely compatible with it".

"Alright, bring him over here and we'll test him if he's really compatible than we'll let him join" she said but suddenly they felt shaking.

"Commander! We've detected a Spatial Quake!" One of the scientist's said as Kotori looked at Fuudo "You know what to do" she said and Fuudo nodded closing the video.

Kotori smirked as she looked out the window "I wonder who it will be this time".

**Raizen Highschool**

**Fuudo P.O.V.**

I ran towards my classroom as I saw Origami run past me 'Strange' I thought as I ran to the classroom.

"Everyone! Were evacuating to the shelter follow me!" I yelled as they all began running out of the classrooms but I swear someone was missing 'Must be nothing'.

After a bit of walking we made it to the shelter as everyone began walking inside "Alright every one you know the drill" I said as they walked inside.

After we made it inside of shelter and started counting the students 'I swear there someone missing' I thought before some ran past me.

"Hey! Where are you going" I said grabbing his arm to see it was Commanders older brother, Shido Itsuka.

"My sister, I promised her we would meet at a diner and she's there right now!" He yelled making my eyes widen 'She must be flying over it, Damn' I thought before letting go.

"Don't worry, I called her school she's in a shelter she just left her phone at the diner by accident" I lied and he seemed to buy it "That does sound like her".

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah thanks" he said before looking around "Hey by the Where Roy?" He said making my eyes widen.

"Oh crap".

* * *

**Meanwhile with Roy**

Roy was seen in his classroom sleeping while groaning moving around because of a nightmare.

The nightmare was of him as a child chasing a boy to beat him up but than the boy ran out on to the street as car was about hit him.

There was a flash as the next bit we see is Roy crying as the boy gets put into a ambulance saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again until the scene flashed again.

Roy quickly opened his eyes breathing heavily "That dream again" he muttered looking around the classroom.

"I guess I slept through the class, damn I messed up, guess I'll head back home" he said standing up and walking through the school to leave.

Roy walked through the empty streets of Tokyo confused "Weird, it's like everyone up and disappeared" he said looking around the place.

"Well maybe there's a festival or an even somewhere" Roy muttered before smiling "Well Guess I'll try to find it" He said before running off.

As he ran he noticed some smoke nearby "Is there a fire?" He wondered running towards the smoke and was shocked at what he saw.

What he saw was a large explosion coming straight for him "What the Hell!" he said before running away as fast as he could but eventually the explosion consumed him but before it could do anything the jewel in his pocket began shinning brightly before a barrier appeared protecting him..

"What the…" he muttered before taking out his charm as it was shinning red and blue "It's never done this before" he said before the explosion ended and the barrier disappeared dropping him.

He looked around and saw the city completely destroyed "Man, good thing I survived that" he said before hearing something "Who are you?".

Roy turned around and his widened when he saw was a girl with long dark purple hair and matching dark purple eyes, she was wearing some kind of armor Dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist. The Dress is open at the back and made up into a black corset and a two-layered, knee-length skirt which has a pink-to-white gradient. Her hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory. She also wears a pair of gauntlets which have petal-like cuffs, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots and she had a large sword surrounded by a purple energy.

"What the…" he muttered before her girl sent a energy slash at him but as if on instinct he dodged out of the way "What was that!" He said before turning around to see the girl in front of him.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked shocking Roy before he got up and dusted himself "Nope that's not my style" he said before looking at her "I'm more about making friends and I can tell that your feeling lonely so how about it" he said lifting his hand up.

"The names Roy, Roy Devin's and I want to be your friend so what's your name?" He asked making her frown "My name? I don't have such a thing"

Roy looked down thinking about how strange this girl is but also noticing that she's clearly lonely" but than a Idea popped in his head "Alright than, I'll give you a name".

"You would do that?" She asked and he nodded "Course, I wanna be your friend and I meant that" he said pointing at her making her smile "Maybe not all humans are like the mecha mecha squad" she said confusing him "The what?"

"Firing second shot!" They looked up to see a girl in a flying suit shooting bullets at them "You sure are persistent" she said swinging energy slashes back at her "When will you realize that it has no effect on me".

"Makes no difference" The girl said flying towards them "I'm still here to exterminate you".

'Is that…' Roy said getting a closer look at her before his eyes widened "ORIGAMI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!" He yelled catching the two's attention.

"Roy…Devins?" Origami said surprised and a bit disappointed that it wasn't Shido.

Tohka pointed her sword at Roy making him raise his arms "So you do know the Mecha Mecha Squad!" She yelled and he quickly shook his head "No!No!No! I literally only met her today" he yelled as she lowered her sword.

Origami landed and she glared at the girl as she glared before they both rusher each other and began battling with their swords.

Roy saw this and stepped back his eyes widened and his body shaking 'I don't want this! I have to stop this! I don't want people to get hurt because of my mistakes again!' He thought as he clenched his hand and Amulet glowing once again.

"Please…..**SSSTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!"** He roared and like dragon a large sound wave was shot towards the two making them freeze.

Origami looked at Roy her eyes widened "It's impossible…..are you a spirit?" She asked before they all started feeling shake.

"**That roar… it's the roar of a Madan!"**

**Shelter**

**Fuudo P.O.V.**

"Come on, where is this guy" I said looking before I heard a roar and looked at the direction "That doesn't sound good" I said turning to the origin of the sound.

"**Partner! You know what to do"** my partner GouRyuGun said as I smirked "Of Course I do" I said before reaching for GouRyuGun as it transformed into a large triangular shaped gun.

I that took out a hexagon shaped trinket "RyuGun key!" I said releasing the key part before placing it into GouRyuGun "Switch on!" I said making the muzzle pop out before I aimed upwards and pulled the trigger.

**CHANGE: RYUGUNO**

"GouRyu Henshin!" I declared as A large dragon appeared and spun around me before flying into the air and roaring before diving towards me and entering my body making me transform as armor attached to my body.

My armor was mostly white with gold on the hands and feet, there was red lining around my body coming together on my chest with a gold x on it, shoulders and face.

I struke a pose before raising my gun up "RyuGuno! Raijin!" I said before summoning my bike, Buster Wolf, before getting on and driving towards the roar.

**Tokyo **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"**That roar… it's the roar of a Madan!"** They all looked towards the origin of the voice as a large grey insect like monster fell out of a large portal along with several smaller purple and yellow humanoid cyclops monster as well.

"Madan…" Roy muttered looking down 'where have I heard that name before…' he though before the monster roared.

"**I will kill the Madan for what they have done!" **It roared before running towards the three.

"I won't let you hurt him!" The girl yelled drawing her sword and flying toward the monster shocking Oragami 'The Spirit actually wants to protect someone…' she thought turning to Roy 'Who is he'.

The monster bit the girl's sword and threw her away before running towards Roy and biting him on the shirt and lifting up before at great lengths jumping away "Woah! Someone help!".

"No! I won't let you take him" she yelled before flying after the monster to save Roy,

Origami was about to follow but than remembered the other monster and drew sword "I may wat time help but I can't let you get away!" She yelled before flying towards the group.

She began slashing away at the monster killing them instantly by than a monster was about to slash he back but was shot down "Huh?" Origami asked before turning around.

"Damn, I just missed them" What Origami saw was RyuGuno driving towards the monster while firing with his gun.

He jumped off his bike and punched one of the monsters down before turning around and firing at three.

"Who are you?" Origami asked while slashing one of the monster "….Call me RyuGuno" he said shooting down a group of monster.

"What are these things?" Origami asked killing another monster "Their called Tsukaima, the foot soldiers of the Jamanga clan, a clan made up of demons".

"Demons?" Origami asked and RyuGuno nodded "Yeah, it was awakened by the large roar".

"But what does Roy have anything to do with this?" Origami asked but RyuGuno shook his head "Sorry can't tell you, but for now" he said taking out a new key "Final Key!" He said putting it in the his gun.

Energy charged into his gun before he aimed at the monsters **"Dragon Shot!"** His gun said before several bullets at the last of the monster killing them instantly.

"I think that's the last of them" he said before suddenly feeling something "GouRyuGun, is that what I think it is?" He asked and his partner nodded **"Yeah, a new Madan has just been born"**.

**A few minutes earlier**

"Let go you stupid monster!" Roy yelled while punching the monster head trying to force it to let go while they were in the air.

At the same time the spirit was chasing the monster trying to save Roy 'I don't know why but…. Seeing him in trouble I just want to save him besides he promised to give me a name' she thought before slashing the monsters back.

The monster roared out in pain forcing it to let go of Roy making fall towards the earth at great speeds.

"No!" The spirit yelled before quickly diving towards Roy reaching her hand to grab him as he reached back.

She was about to catch him but than "No not now! I need to-" she said before disappearing much to the shock of Roy "What!" He yelled before crashing through a building but before he did his Amulet began shinning protecting him from injury.

"Ugh, my head" he grumbled looking around before checking his body "What the heck! I'm alive" he said looking over his body.

"**Now Concentrate"** He looked over to see his Amulet shinning again "What the?" He said picking up the Amilet "**It's good I to finally speak with you Roy, I am GekiRyuKen".**

"Huh? I've lost the plot" he said putting his hand on his head "I must've hit my head harder than I thought".

Suddenly the monster crashed through the building roof **"You won't survive that easily, Madan!"** The monster roared much to the shock of Roy.

"**I'll explain everything later, unsheathe me and put the key in"** GekiRyuKen said confusing Roy "I have no idea what your talking about? What key" he said as GekiRyuKen thought about it **"That is a problem"**.

The monster roared rushing towards Roy who jumped out of the way "Damn monster".

GekiRyuKen began shinning forcing Roy to lift up his arm **"Now, don't worry I have to borrow your body"** he said shocking Roy "What!" He said before a blue aura went over Roy's body changing his eyes color from blue to red signifying that GekiRyuKen was in control.

With GekiRyuKen in control he put the stone next his hip making it begin shinning and transforming into a large blade.

The blade had the appearance of a silver broad sword, with the tip in the shape of a diamond. It had a thick blue guard wrapped down to the bottom of the black hilt, which had a golden piece at the bottom which looked like it could be moved up and down. At the base of the guard was the same dragon head as was on GekiRyuKen's Amulet mode. This was GekiRyuKen sword mode.

Roy than moved his sword in front of him and pulled the gold part up lifting the dragon head to reveal a key slot.

With a bright light he pulled out a hexagon trinket and pulled out a key part from it "Ryukendo key!" He declared before placing the key into the slot and pulling the part down closing the dragon head over the key.

**CHANGE: RYUKENDO**

"GekiRyu Henshin!" He yelled as a dragon appeared and began spinning round his body before flying up through the hole into the air and roaring before turning around and diving towards Roy's body and entering inside of him making him armor appear on his body.

He was clad in a white and gold armor over a blue bodysuit. The upper torso of the armor had a white gem fitted in the center of the chest with strips of gold extending from four corners of the gem. The shoulder pad were diamond shaped and pointed upwards. The gauntlets had gold dragon heads above black armor as well as his boots. The helmet was white and gold with a resemblance of a two horned dragon roaring and inside was a dark blue visor with a strip of gold going down the face.

**(Play Madan Senki Ryukendo theme)**

The armored Roy than struck his sword while slowly bringing it to his center. "Born from the everlasting light, the dragons fang! Slaying demons within the darkness!" He said before striking a pose "RYUKENDO! RAIJIN!".

He than pointed his sword at the angered monster "Monster! Even if the whole world forgives you, even if God himself forgives you I, Ryukendo will never forgive you".

The monster roared running towards Ryukendo and bit his sword pushing him back but Ryukendo pushed him back.

The monster tried ramming into Ryukendo but he jumped in the air and began running on the walls before slash the monster on the head as it turned around.

The monster growled before lifting his head throwing Ryukendo into the air through the hole in the wall.

A device on his belt began spinning revealing several keys as a Ryukendo pulled one out "Final Key! Switch On!" he said lifting the gold part of the blade opening the dragon head before putting the key into the slot and closing the head making the blade Charge with blue energy.

**FINAL SLASH! DRAGON SLASH!**

"SSSEEEEIIIYAAA!" Ryukendo yelled catching the monsters attention as it looked up to see Ryukendo faking towards him before cutting through the monster body cutting it in half.

When he landed on the ground he turned around striking a pose with the sword over his shoulder "For hurting my friend and destroying my home you have deserved your stay in hell" he said as the monsters halves fell down and dispersed into energy.

With in the monster body a key floating in the air was revealed before shooting towards Ryukendo who easily caught it.

**(End song)**

Meanwhile outside RyuGuno ran inside of the building and was shocked when he saw Ryukendo returning to normal before falling unconscious.

RyuGuno ran towards Roy's body and checked his pulse and luckily he was alive "Man you're one strange kid, not only did you defeat a demon by yourself but you befriended a demon" he smiled before helping the unconscious boy up "Not bad kid" he said before teleporting back to Ratatoskr base.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of my trailer for a Burning Dragons Spirit, honestly I loved it Yeah I always wanted to do a Ryukendo fic and now I can.**

**Also I do plan on using Shido, he just didn't feel important enough to be involved with the plot but don't worry he will be important later on.**

**But anyway hoped you guys liked this trailer for Burning Dragons Spirit But for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	5. 1 year anniversary special

**Hey guys and gals now this isn't a normal chapter but instead a celebration for my 1 year anniversary of writing (WOOP! WOOP!).**

**And to thank you all for one whole year of my crappy stories I'll be doing something special, I'll be talking about my ten favorite chapters of my stories! These are what chapters I liked as in fun to write, amount of reviews and how much work I put into it. **

**And there will be a score for what I thought of the chapter on it's own.**

**So without further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer I own everything except the characters.**

* * *

**10\. Gamindustri Start chapter 9: A tsundere's past**

This chapter didn't exactly have the greatest amount of fight or transformations but this was a lot of fun to write because of what I did with the character of Noire.

I always liked the idea of the goddesses having parents before than and I'm glad I was able to do something with it though it won't be fully looked in to until Gamindustri Victory.

It also brought in Bakusou Bike and Giri Giri Chambara which honestly I hadn't even considered Ace for it when I brought intact he was meant to be Mach for a drive/neptunia fic But I decided no to use it and bring him into Gamindustri Start.

So yeah a pretty good chapter 6/10.

**9: Time Trippin Heroes chapter 2: Two Den-o's?**

This chapter came at a time when I didn't really have time to work on den-o, I had just started the crossover with D3ADPOOLK1D and I was doing work experience that week so I hadn't really had time but I was able to finish it.

This chapter has what I consider my first ever Oc rider Gen-o, I don't Count Reaper cause honestly I got that idea from someone else.

I also liked the moral of the chapter, don't expect to get anything without actually doing anything to get better which I feel like, it fits with the theme of My Hero Academia.

So yeah 7/10 for me.

**8: Ultraman R/B: Bonds Beyond Faith Chapter 1**

This is the first story that had nothing to do with Kamen Rider at all and I'm really grateful for it because I wouldn't have done my favorite stories with out it.

I personally like the changes I did to this story like how Akane is Yuya and Yuto's cousin (And yes I still do plan on doing Ultrawoman Grigio later on).

Ultraman R/B is one of my favorite Ultraman seasons that I've seen so far because of the brothers relation ship and I hope I can do something like it for the story.

And before you ask it yes Rosso and Blu will be becoming Giants they just have not unlocked the full power of their Ultraman forms and I will be doing the new chapters later on. 8/10.

**7: Armored Rider of Zero Chapter 2 Royal Rumble.**

This chapter means a lot to me for a couple of reasons, This is what really got me into doing chapters of Gaim because of the amount of love you guys gave it and if it wasn't for this chapter the Movie war may never have happened.

I like the fight I did in the story as well, I thought the two brothers worked well together and it's kind of the real starting point in the story with Kouta's appearance.

Probably not a good point that I the best chapter of most of these are chapter 2 6/10.

**6: Kamen Rider Entertainer.**

My first one billion percent completely original chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I thought the character were really fun to write.

I decided to make this a original rider instead of just using Wizard because I wanted to make a rider that can bring smiles to people through his fighting.

And the fight at the end with drake was so fun! And I really hope one of you guys like it enough to adopt this story but for now this one shot is all we have 7/10.

**5: Konooo Suba chapter 1 Rebirth, Guilds and Yummys**

This one was my first new story in a while seriously there was four month time skip between this and Time Trippin Heroes chapter 1 and what a way to start it off.

It's story crossover that no one's done before, I'm honestly shocked that no one done a Kono suba x kamen rider story since there are plenty of riders that would work Blade, Hibiki, Den-o, Wizard and Gaim for starters.

And the very first (to my knowledge) ever brand new greeeds made from the CSM core medals, seriously why hasn't anyone else thought of this it was right there, I'm at least glad some people like the idea enough to do something similar.

But anyway great chapter 9/10.

**4: Armored Rider of Zero chapter 8: The love drug.**

This chapter was one of the chapters that I really focused on the characters relationship and less on the fights.

I really liked the shipping between Shiro and Tabitha, it's not one that's normally shown but yeah does make sense since Tabitha see's her past self inside of Shiro.

And don't forget Daichi had some relationship stuff with Louise, the reason he didn't like it because he considers her like a younger sister,

Also yes Saito is Daichi's dad, It was kind of obvious there second names are the same and you will be seeing him in the gaim movie. 8/10.

**3: Gamindustri Start chapter 16 Time for a mighty battle.**

This is a chapter that I had been planning since I started writing or at least close, I've been building up the appearance of Mighty Brothers since the very beginning with Geo popping up randomly in different chapters.

Not only that but I also really wanted to show off the extent I can do by having Shiro, Daichi, Shotaro and Erika in the chapter as well as giving them their own moments to shine.

And the final huge battle was really fun to write and I hoped you guys enjoyed it but for now Gamindustri Start is on a long Hiatus. 9/10.

**2\. Ryusei Dimension Rockman Chapter 1 A new home and new adventure and Em Wave Change**

This story and the next I feel has no bad chapters so far along with another story but I consider these two chapters as one big one

I've said this before but Megaman starforce is one of my favorite games and I am so excited that I could do a story on this.

I loved writing this chapter I love the character of Ryu, I liked writing with Omega-Xis and you guys already know how much I love the Neptunia series and not only that but building up the world and the fight with Megaman vs the viruses oh my god I love this story.

I lover this story and I can't wait to do more 10/10.

**And the one you've been waiting for**

**1: Hero of Remnant chapter 1 It's Hero Time.**

Now you may be asking why did I put this over Rockman since I love the game so much well theirs one simple reason….The little pipsqueak known as Ventus V: WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!.

In all honesty the reason I chose this chapter and story as number one is because I freaking love the characters so much.

Ventus: I love to write his outbursts when he's called small, Omni: His sarcastic comments and interesting past makes him a great counterpart to Ventus and finally Reina: I didn't mean to make look like a bitch, She wasn't trying to be she's was just concerned for her brother and is not exactly the best at talking to people she has a reason why she is concerned.

And I really like the original villains I wrote for this, the Astralons and Grim was a treat to write and I can't wait to do more

I can't wait to do more on this story and the characters I've written for it 10/10.

* * *

**And done that's my top ten favorite chapters of my stories thanks for reading and off special treat I'll give a sneak peek to my next story for October.**

**In the future of 21XX humanity finally found piece after the devastation of the Maverick Virus but I new threat has arrived the terroist group known has started reprogramming reploids into attacking humans by transforming into monsters.**

**With the president of the company that created the reploids, Doctor Cain, dead a new president has to rise up his grandson Haruto Cain who decides to protect people's smiles he will become the first ever Human Maverick hunter.**

**With his Grandfathers last device he will become Maverick Hunter 01!.**

**That's all folks so I hope you have a good day and.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	6. Kamen rider Shinobi

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of!...oh wait no? Oh it's a trailer.**

**Forget that part, welcome to the newest trailer! And this trailer will be of Senran Kagura the legendary Shinobi. A Kamen Rider Shinobi and Senran Kangaru crossover.**

**Now I know there been a lot of these I mean there's like four of them but I'll be doing some things that diverge from Shinobi like not using the riders from the Shinobi ending mostly cause I'll be doing some original riders along with Shinobi and Hattari**

**But with out further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Izanagi**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

What if I were tell you in this world we know of there is a society of extra ordinary that's been living with us plane in sight but we could never truly see.

This is the world of Shinobi's, secret warriors that fight against the injustice of the world in the shadows and have been doing this for hundreds of generations.

The Shinobi world is split into three academy's which on first look, looks like a regular prep school but hidden within these schools were young Shinobi's and Kunoichi's training themselves for their missions.

The first is Hanzō National Academy, once a regular prep school after introducing the Shinobi course changed it's name after the legendary Ninja, Hanzō, one of the most well known ninja schools trains great Shinobi's and Kunoichi that will have great future's as good Shinobi's

The second is Gessen Girls' Academy, a super-elite school for good shinobi attended by the girls of famous shinobi families. The Academy was established during the Azuchi-Momoyama Period, so the students' families have all amassed immense wealth over the generations. As such, the facilities are particularly high-class, with an immaculate Japanese-style garden situated between the buildings.

Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, The rivals of Hanzō academy is a vocational school for evil shinobi whose creed is, "Where good accepts few, evil accepts all." The school's management is made up of leaders from large corporations, so many of the evil shinobi who graduate from the academy end up working to increase those corporations' profits. The training is harsh, and it's not unusual for students to die, but Hebijo's reputation for excellence draws a never-ending stream of applicants,.

These three schools have been against each other for years, but unknown to all of them is a secret fourth school.

Deep in the mountains exist's the Yoso Shinobi academy who trains their Ninja's into becoming guardians to fight against a ancient threat that once nearly brought the world to it's knees, the Niji no hebi.

The Niji no hebi were ninjas that made contracts with the Demon clan to satiate there own desire for power and nearly took over the whole world, but one legendary Shinobi defeated them.

But now the Niji no hebi have returned and the Yoso Shinobi academy has fallen, if the three academy's want to stop this clan they will have to work together but…

There's a mysterious warrior that's helping the academy stop this threat.

He is the descendant of the legendary Shinobi, Akira Fukuda and is wielding the power of the legendary ninja to save this world and stop the Niji no hebi.

He is Kamen Rider Shinobi and this his story.

* * *

**Asakusa**

**Third Person P.O.V,**

In the sea's of Tokyo there was large boat sailing down the river to the ports with several people returning home from the country side or moving to the city for the first time.

On the boat was a girl looking out of the sighed with a packed lunch on the floor next to her.

This is Asuka the granddaughter of Hanzō, the headmaster of Hanzō academy, Asuka has black hair tied up with a white string bow, hazel colored eyes, and fair skin. She wears a school uniform with a vanilla colored shirt, a white undershirt, thigh high skin tight black stockings, brown shoes, a white bow in her hair, a red scarf, and a green-plaid miniskirt.

"Asakusa" She smiled patiently waiting for the boat to stop 'I yet again moved forward' she thought remembering all of her training she had just went through.

"I'm doing my best grandpa" she said before eating some of her Aruto Maki roll she brought with her.

"Ah! Asakusa" she said running to get a close look at her home town "I'm back!"

"It sure brings back memories…" she said Excitely "This wonderful scenery" she said before noticing someone walking up "Wonderful, Eh?"

She than turned around to see a young woman with tanned skin, long black hair that is kept tied by a white ribbon and goes past her thighs and she has dark green eyes. She wears a black and red school uniform with a shirt, along with a miniskirt and thick knee high school girl socks.

"Eh?" Asuka said surprised "You said something about being back?" She said as Asuka smiled "Oh you were listening" She said as the woman smiled,

"I think it was more like I heard, to be honest" she said as Asuka turned to the girl "I'm actually lodging in a school dorm in a Asakusa, but due to certain circumstances I left for a while, so I really missed this place and ended up getting excited remembering it all" she said before bowing S-Sorry about that!".

"Hehe, you're an interesting person" the woman said before walking off "Eh?" Asuka said looking up 'I wonder what school she's fro-' "I'M HERE!" Asuka jumped when hearing someone yelling at the top of their lungs.

Asuka looked over to see a boy about her age sitting on the railings with a excited look on his face.

The boy had spiky black hair with bright yellow eyes, he was a black coat with a red shirt under neath along with black trousers and black hiking boots. He also had gloves and a purple scarf on as well as a bag of what Asuka guessed to be his belongings inside slung around his back and a silver and purple gourd with a picture of a shruiken on it.

Asuka blinked at the boys loudness before sweatdropping "Um are you from Asakusa as well?" She asked as the boy turned her before jumping off the railing to walk up to her.

"Hehe, nope I'm from the country side, deep in the mountains but I'm moving here for school" he explained making Asuka surprised.

"What school are you going to?" She asked as the boy began thinking "Uh, what was the name again? Hanako? Hanamura? Uuuuhhh" He said before snapping his finger "Oh right!" He said before opening his bag.

Asuka looked over to see the boy looking through his bag before pulling out a letter "Found it!" He said before reading the letter "Hanzō Academy!" He yelled showing the girl a letter with the school's symbol on it.

"Eh?! Your going to Hanzō as well?!" Asuka said surprised as the boy looked at him "You too? GREAT!" He yelled raising his hand in the air surprising the girl.

"Let's be friends!" He yelled surprising the girl "E-Eh?! Friends" she asked surprised as he smiled "Yup the names Akira Fukuda! Nice to meet'cha" he yelled making the girl nod "I'm Asuka" she explained with a bow.

"Well Asuka do you mind showing my way to the school?" Akira asked as Asuka smiled "Sure, I don't mind" she said making him smile.

* * *

**Hanzō Academy **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Hanzo National Academy, A famous prep school which, having been founded in 1919, is nearing its 100th anniversary.

One thousand students are enrolled there. However, mixed in with the ordinary student are a small number of students in the shinobi training course.

The academy was originally founded as a normal high school, but when the shinobi course began it

changed its name to "Hanzo", after the legendary shinobi. The only people who know of the shinobi course's existence other than the instructor, Kiriya, are the principal and vice principal.

And in this school Asuka was currently showing Akira around the well known school showing them where the different facilities were before showing him to the Boy's dormitory.

"So this Where I'll be staying huh?" Akira said looking at the large dormitory before Asuka turned to him "That's everything I needed to show you" she said before pointing to the main school "The front doors are over there so you want have much trouble finding it" she says and Akira nodded.

"Alright thanks for the help Asuka" he said and Asuka smiled "No problem" she said with a smile.

Akira looked over at the large dormitory one more time as Asuka looked over at the clock and end eyes widened 'Oh no I'm late' she thought 'I need to leave quickly'.

"Well guess this is-" Akira said turning around only to find that Asuka had disappeared. Akira looked around a bit before noticing Asuka hiding in a tree 'Guess she's one of the Shinobi, well might as well mess with her'.

"Ah man she's gone, well no use looking for her I should just go and un pack, Have to admit though she was pretty cute" he said walking to the dormitory with a smirk as Asuka blush brightly.

"H-He thinks I'm cute! I'm sorry Akira-kun but I can't be late for my training" she whispered before jumping from tree not noticing Akira looking at her before turning around and walking to the dormitory but as he did he had a small frog robot follow her.

"I'm surprised your not following her" a voice said as a small Frog Spirit appeared on his shoulder "Well can't be helped Kaeru, I don't want to reveal myself now, I want to wait to see if I can trust these girls first" he said as Kaeru began laughing "What's so funny?" Akira asked with a raised eyebrow looking at the spirit.

"It's just your grandpa used to tell me how you'd always try to skip out on your training and now look out how you've grown, I don't think your grandpa would expect that" the frog said making Akira frown "What's that meant to mean!" He yelled as the frog looked away "Oh nothing".

'It's true though…' Akira thought while Walking in to the dorm 'It really has been awhile since that day' he thought closing his eyes remembering the day.

**Flashback**

**One month ago**

In the country side near the mountains we see a younger Akira running through the forest back to his home 'I know that smell' he thought as he continued running.

He had just snuck off to goof off and have fun in the village nearby when suddenly he had smelt the scent of fire and saw smoke coming from the academy and home.

'Almost there, almost there…' he thought before his eyes widened "No way…" he mumbled seeing the large Japanese castle of the academy currently in flames.

He saw that the castle was filled with monsters wearing black ninja clothing transforming the other students into monsters.

"What's happening" he said before noticing his grandfather fighting on of the monsters "GRANDPA!" He yelled running towards his grandfather.

His grandfather was named Ryoma Fukuda, he has a bald head with his hair tied up into a ponytail and a goatee, he wears a blue colored master ninja clothing with blue armor under neath the cloth and chain mail underneath.

The monster was the lord of the Niji no hebi clan Yaminin, He was a black ninja themed monster with a black skeletal body with black armor and red lining going around his body and a red visor on his face.

"**Ryoma, you will reveal the where about's of the princess or I will have to take your life"** the monster said pointing his sword at Ryoma but he just gripped his sword.

"Never Yaminin, the princess will never fall to your hands" he yelled as the monster growled **"Than prepare for your demise"** he yelled before the two ran towards each other and clashed blade's.

Yaminin struck the first move trying to slash Ryoma but he jumped over the slash before turning around and slashed Yaminin.

Yaminin caught the blade before pushing him back **"Flame Jutsu!"** He yelled before shooting a stream of fire at Ryoma.

Ryoma pointed his sword to the ground "Ground Jutsu!" He yelled as large bolder lifted up protecting him from the flames.

Yaminin than jumped over the rocks before slashing Ryoma who caught the blade and pushed him back before jumping in the air and kicking him.

Yaminin caught Royma's foot how ever and threw him away **"It's time to finish this Ryoma"** he said before gripping his arms and channeling a green energy around his body.

"**Spirit Jutsu"** He said a energy snake appeared around his body before rushing around Ryoma tightening before biting Ryoma "GAAAAHHH!".

Akira's eye widened as he watched the scene going down "Grandpa!" He yelled a purple aura going around his body as all of them looked at him **"Impossible"** Yaminin as Ryoma's eyes widened "Akira".

"Let him go!" Akira yelled before raising his hands "FLAME JUTSU!" He yelled as a stream of fire burst from his hands hitting the snake in the face making it disperse.

"**What?!" **Yaminin yelled as Akira ran up to his grandfather who had just fallen to the ground and helped him sit up.

"Grandpa, are you okay" Akira asked tears welling up in his eyes as Ryoma looked at him "Akira, that aura… you're the one" he said weakly which confused Akira.

"Grandpa, what are you talking about we have to go" Akira yelled but Ryoma shook his head "No" he said before taking out four things.

The first was a letter with a symbol on it that looked like a Shuriken, the second was two scrolls one clearly fancier than the other and the last was a silver and purple gourd which made Akira's eyes widen.

"That gourd…" He said shocked as Ryoma handed the items to Akira "Use these items and fulfill your destiny" he said growing weaker "You are destined to be the next Shinobi" h_e_ said beforeclosing his eyes his body turning into a golden energy before disappearing.

"Grandpa….GRANDPA!" He yelled as Yaminin growled "He had to die before he could tell us where the princess is, I suppose we will have to get the information from the other factions" he said turning around "No" he heard before turning around.

Yaminin turned around to see Akira standing up, the gourd in his hands before glaring at Yaminin "Your not leaving this place alive!" He yelled before lifting his gourd In front of him and opening it up.

**(Play Izanagi)**

He than poured the liquid inside of the gourd before it spun around his waist forming into a grey belt with a grey device in the front, this was the Shinobi driver and ninja star appeared in front of it.

The ninja star had four edges with a purple flag moving from the left. Akira gripped the star before lifting it in front of him "Henshin!" He yelled before placing the star on the device and spinning the start.

_**Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja! Nin nin Ninja!**_

A powerful wind came from the driver as a mechanical frog appeared behind him and opened it's mouth shooting out a purple armor which attached to Akria's body.

_**Shin~~~~obi! Kenzan!**_

He was now in a purple and black armor with a ninja, Shuriken and kunai motif. His helmet was purple with a ninja Shuriken on the front with yellow eyes and a small Shuriken symbol on his head band. His torso was black and purple with a large grey Shuriken on the front. He had a black armor on his arms and legs with a purple ribbon on his legs and arms along with Kunai pictures on the thighs. And following in the wing was a purple scarf along with two ninja blades in his hands.

"Writing the way of Shinobi with the blade of my heart! I am Kamen Rider Shinobi!" He yelled entering a fighting position and Yaminin did the same.

"**Let's see how strong you are, Kamen Rider Shinobi" **he said before the two rushed towards each other.

Yaminin threw several energy stars at Shinobi but he dodged all of them jumping towards Yaminin and slashed him.

Yaminin got back up and sent his snake spirit towards Shinobi but Akira spun the star on his driver.

**CLONE NINPOU!**

Suddenly Shinobi split into two shocking Yaminin before both clones jumped towards the monster and slashed him,

"**I will not let you win! We will get the princess back" ** he yelled before taking out two claw weapons and rushing towards Shinobi before slashing him but Shinobi than disappearing.

"Take this!" Shinobi yelled trying to slash Yaminin but he disappeared as well "Huh?!" He yelled before Yaminin appeared behind Shinobi and slashed him "Gah!".

Shinobi got back up and did some hands movements before spinning the star on his belt "Flame no jutsu!".

**FLAME NINPOU!**

A stream of purple fire burst from Shinobi's hands as Yominin crossed his arms taking the attack which caused his claws to disperse.

"**It's time to end this" **Yaminin yelled before clenching his fist allowing a green energy appeared around his body **"Spirit Jutsu"** He said as the snake appeared behind him.

"Yeah and the one who'll end this will be me" Shinobi yelled as a purple energy wrapped around his body "Spirit Jutsu!" He yelled as energy version of the frog appeared behind him.

The two ninja's entered a fighting position waiting for the right moment to strike but than Shinobi spun the ninja star.

**FINISH NINPOU!**

A great wind spun around the two lifting them into the air before they both aimed a kick at each other as the two energy animals leapt towards each other causing a large explosion.

**(End song)**

"Gah!" Shinobi yelled landing on the ground before returning to normal as he looked up to see Yaminin standing in front of him a clear wound on his chest.

"What are you waiting for, just end me!" Akira yelled but Yaminin turned around **"No, You were able to wound me and with that I give you my respect so I will not kill you, but next time you will not be so lucky"** he said before there was a bright light which blinded Akira.

When Akira opened his eyes he saw the entire castle gone without a trace "No way…" Akira muttered looking at the large crater where his home used to be.

"What do I do now…" he muttered before taking out the things his grandfather gave him before opening one of the scrolls which was a Jutsu symbol "What this?" He asked before the symbol began shinning "What the?!" Akira yelled before suddenly there was a small explosion of smoke in his face.

"Cough Cough, what the heck" Akira coughed while moving the smoke from his face before hearing a voice from the smoke "Man Ryoma, what now".

'What was that?' Akira thought before the smoke dispersed to reveal a small water blue frog spirit about the size of his hand.

"Eh?! Y-Y-Yokai!" Akira yelled jumping back as the frog smirked "Oh? So the old coot has finally passed why so I guess your my new master".

"Master? What are you" Akira asked as the spirit floated up high "I'm Kaeru the frog spirit, I've been surveying your family for generations and now it's you turn" he said before moving in front of Akira's face.

"So what will be our first job, Master?" Kaero asked as Akira looked at the letter "I guess, we'll have to head to Asakusa".

**Flashback end**

'So this is my room' Akira thought, after getting the dorm key from one of the teacher he had walked up to his new room "Heh, I wonder what your roommate will be like?" Kaero said as Akira looked at the spirit.

"Not sure, hopefully he'll be alright" Akira said before hearing sounds from down the hall way of someone getting hurt.

"I should help him" Akira said before running down the hallway to see a boy being beaten by a couple of delinquents girls.

"Leave him alone!" Akira yelled catching the delinquents attention "Huh? Who the hell are you?" One of the delinquents asked turning to him "Must be the new kid boss".

"Get away! I can handle this" the boy yelled before being kicked in the face "Shut your mouth!".

"Stop!" Akira yelled running up to the delinquents but than being grabbed and placed into a full nelson "Heh, looks like you're gonna need to learn some respect!" The delinquent yelled before slamming a bat into his stomach.

"Gah!" Akira yelled before getting beaten up by the delinquents slowing the boy to run away 'Need to keep my strength a secret' he thought holding in the pain before.

"Stop!" Akira and the delinquents looked over to see boy a running after them "Tch, it's that jerk again" the delinquents said before running off.

"You okay?" The boy asked helping Akira up "Yeah, Thanks" he said before getting a good look at his savior.

The boy had clean cut brown hair and eyes, he was wearing the school uniform which was a white shirt with blue trousers and brown coat.

"T-Thanks, I'm Akira, Akira Fukuda" Akira said and he smiled "Oh, so your my roommate" he said surprising "Really?" Akira asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Daiki Kazuki nice to meet you" he said and Akira nodded "Nice to meet you too".

Akira stood up before falling down "Looks like you'll need to be patched up, I'll bring you to the school nurse and let me tell ya, she's not bad looking~" Daiki said making Akira sweatdrop 'Oh he's that kinda guy'.

**Hanzo Academy old building**

**Third person P.O.V.**

As said before this school, unknown to the students and teacher doubles as a Shinobi school teaching the young Shinobi of the world.

We see Asuka sneaking through as old tea room to a secret door before passing through it and when she came out she was in a old Japanese classroom and on the the middle table a student was having some tea.

This is Ikaruga, Ikaruga looks refined with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead. Her slanted eyes are dark blue and she was wearing the school uniform like Asuka.

"Thanks goodness, I made it just in time" Asuka said sighing relief as Ikaruga smiled "Welcome back Asuka".

"Thanks Ikaruga, I'm back and ready to get back into my training" she said with a smile "I'm glad you were able to give the slip to that boy earlier" Ikaruga responded making Asuka sweat drop "O-Oh y-you saw that".

"Of course I did, you didn't conceal you're presence. You know better than to give the boy a tour around the school" Ikaruga said making Asuka fun her head "Sorry, guess I was too excited to be back".

"While were technically student here our identities must be kept a secret, please be careful and bow our cover" Ikaruga said and Asuka nodded "It won't happen again".

But then from behind two hands grabbed Asuka chest and began fondling them this Katsuragi.

Katsuragi is a short girl with long blonde hair that reaches past her thighs, and blue eyes. She is seen wearing a headband with laces on the left and right side of her head, a school uniform with a white shirt, blue tie, and blue and large yellow and blue boots. Katsuragi also wears a blue plaid skirt.

"Did you get in trouble? That's not like you Asuka" Katsuragi said happy "LET GO KATSU!" Asuka yelled embarrassed.

"Oh how I missed You bodacious tatas!" Katsuragi yelled as Asuka blushed "Why do you always insist on fondling mine when you have your own!".

"Oh a little groping never hurt anyone" she said continuing to fondle "You might even grow a cup or two".

"Like I want them bigger! In fact I would love to have them smaller!" Asuka yelled shocking Katsuragi "You would trade these for smaller ones!" "IN A HEART BEAT!".

_**Thud!**_

"Owie, The really hurt" they both looked over to see a girl fallen on the floor with spilt candy in front of her "This was Hibari.

Hibari is an upbeat girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails. She wore the school uniform except with black skirt and tie.

"Geez Hibari you tripped again! You've gotta be the clumsiest person I've ever met!" Katsuragi said letting go of Asuka's chest.

"I thought I was gonna be late so I had to rush right over! But I got stuck on the door and dropped all my candy" she said sadly before noticing Asuka "Oh! When did you get back Asuka?".

"This morning, I'm fresh off the boat" Asuka said as Hibari got up "How did you do? Did you pass your advancement test?".

"Yeah I did" Asuka said making Hibari smiled "I'm so happy for you!" She said as Asuka sighed "I'm just glad it's over".

"Don't you think you should be studying your own test instead of graduating some else's?" They heard before looking over to a girl at the window.

Yagyū is a young girl with long white hair pulled into twin-tails held with shuriken. She has red eyes and wears a patch over the one however, the eye it covers is functional, she just like the look of it. She wears the same style uniform as Hibari.

"If Asuka passed it than so can I! Just watch me" Hibari said as Asuka jumped "Where did you come from! I didn't see you coming in".

"I was hiding my presence from you, it's fundamental for a Shinobi to his their presence" she said as Asuka laughed "I guess your right…".

"Geez, we cant even tell who the senior here is" Katsuragi said as Asuka looked at her "But, even if Yagyu's a first year, she already out ranks me".

"That's because Yagyu's a Shinobi prodigy" Hibari said before a smoke bomb went off in the room.

This was their teacher Kiriya, Kiriya is an older gentleman with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes. He was wearing a completely black suit with a black shirt and tie.

"It's time to begin class everyone" Kiriya said as the girls bowed "Good morning Kiriya sensei" They said before Kiriya noticed Asuka.

"Asuka" He said as the girl looked at him "Y-Yes?" She asked as he smiled "Did you pass your test?" he asked and she nodded "Y-Yes but it's not a big deal".

"Let's see about that" he said taking out a book with Asuka's test review "Let's see your scores. Hmm… used empty shells when Scroll was about to be taken, and in the process damaged your Shinobi suit…used a smoke bomb in urban area…Time was nearly zero OH! This is impressive you got the lowest possible score. I've never seen anything like it's right on the line" he said making the girl sweatdrop "Could we just focus on the fact I passed?".

"True I never said for you to pass it, but I want you to pass next time" Kiriya said and Asuka nodded "Yes sensei".

"Now let's start class" Kiriya said and the others nodded but what they didn't notice was the frog o robot that followed Asuka was filming them.

**Meanwhile in Akira's room.**

"So this our room, your bed's in that room over there" Daiki said pointing to the door to the left "T-Thanks" he said before walking into the room.

"Geez that was boring, that guy literally spent the whole time talking to the nurse" Kaero said appearing on the bed as Akira opened his boxes and began unpacking.

"Well not like we can help it, that's just who he is besides the nurse was cute so who can blame him" he shrugged before smiling.

"Anyway what do you wanna do? School doesn't start till Monday" Akira asked turning to his guardian spirit.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about we go explore Asakusa!" Kaero asked and Akira nodded "Good Idea, we'll need to get a understanding of this place if we're gonna be staying here" he said smiling before jumping on his bed.

"Well night Kaero" Akira said and the spirit nodded "Night" he said landing next to him before they both went asleep.

**Meanwhile outside the dormitory **

Outside the dormitory the bully victim was stumbling through outside the dormitory wounds around his body.

His name was Isamu Makirika, he had curly brown hair with bright green eyes and was wearing the school uniform.

"Damn those bitches" He growled gripping his hand "If I was strong enough I would kick there asses easy and kick them out of here" he said before hearing someone behind him.

"**You want power?"** He heard before turning around to see Yaminin behind "W-Who are you?!" Isamu said falling down.

"**I am Yaminin of the Neiji no hibi clan, I am here to offer you a chance to join"** he said making Isamu's eyes widen "R-Really?" He asked and the ninja nodded.

"**Indeed and to prove it"** he said before taking out a black and red gourd **"I will use this on you"** he said before opening the gourd and pouring a small portion of the liquid on to the boy.

The boy's body began to morph and change into he transformed into a mantis themed kaijin with green armor all over it's body and two sword hands **"W-What is this?!"** The boy asked looking over his body.

"**This liquid has the power to combine you with your guardian spirit allowing you to evolve into your true form for a short time" **he said before gaining a serious look now **"I have a test if you wanna join"**.

The Isamu hadn't felt anything like this before, he felt so powerful, like he could do anything **"What do I have to do to join"**.

"**You must retrieve a scroll stolen from us by a Shinobi hiding in this city, it has the secrets to reviving our true leader, the great leviathan"** Yaminin said and Isamu nodded **"Alright I'll do it"**.

"**Excellent, now I shall show you the extent to your new powers"** he said before they leapt out of the school.

* * *

**Third person p.o.v.**

**Asakusa**

**Akira P.O.V.**

Me and Kaero were walking through the streets of Asukasa, well actually Kaero was hiding in my hood but yeah.

"Wow this place looks so cool! Like a old castle or something" Kaero said looking around as I read through the scroll grandpa gave me.

"Man this Scroll is impossible to figure out" I said, the scroll was like a puzzle which could be unraveled to find this princess the ninja guy was talking about "Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually" Kaero said making me sigh.

Apparently I was meant to search for this princess who holds the power to unseal this giant snake god and this scroll had the secrets to do with it, but the thing is that it's just talking about the history of my old academy, nothing about a princess.

"Come on stop reading that scroll, you'll never be able to solve it until you rest your brain" Kaero said making me sigh "Yeah Alright, I just want to get some payback for the snake ninja" I said before I looked up and noticed something weird "What the?".

"What's wrong?" Kaero asked as I pointed up "Those clouds… there shaped like kanji" I said as Kaero got a closer look.

"Must be a Shinobi signal, I've heard of this apparently it's a jutsu that can take the shape of kanji but only Shinobi can see it, probably something to do with the Shinobi barrier nearby"he said making me raise a eyebrow "How does that work?" I asked making Kaero shrug "No idea".

"I gotta bad feeling about this, let's check it out" I said taking out my gourd and Kaero nodded "Yeah! Let's go" He yelled before we ran towards the Shinobi barrier.

**Meanwhile in the barrier**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Asuka and her friends had just been sent on a mission by their teacher, Kiriya to stop some delinquents causing trouble in the shopping street.

But in truth that wasn't everything since the delinquents were actually humanoid dolls being controlled by another party who they guessed wanted to test them.

A Shinobi barrier was even created which gave some of the girls like Ikaruga some concern about the true nature of the mission.

A Shinobi Barrier sometimes called Camouflage Barrier is a battle space created by shinobi to keep out a shinobi enters combat, it blockades off a space of a fixed size, impenetrable to the average person.

Only Shinobi with enough power can create this special type of barrier. Since those of particularly great will power can enter the barrier, it is commonly used to keep civilians out of a fight, as well as detecting the presence of other shinobi or people wielding power.

"Huh that was weird" Katsuragi said scratching her head "Should we tell Kiriya sensei about this? Hibari asked concerned but Ikaruga nodded her head.

"Yeah, we don't know if it might be a enemy or not so it's best if we can get the teachers opinions" Ikaruga said and the others nodded.

They were about to leave but than **"Shinobi…"** they turned around to see the mantis monster walking towards them.

"W-What is that?" Hibari asked scared hiding behind Yagyu "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it".

"It's know where Shinobi"Asuka asked shocked as the monster crossed it's arms **"WHERE IS THE SHINOBI!" **It yelled before shooting out several energy waves forcing the group to move out of the way.

The monster than threw several shurikens towards the dolls bodies which wrapped a dark energy around them turning them in Black Shinobi monster called Stardust Ninja Dustards.

The Dustards took out their swords and rushed towards the Shinobi as they all landed on the ground "Guys we have to transform!" Ikaruga said and the others nodded "Right".

"**Shinobi…Transformation!"** They said taking out scrolls hidden around there body's as their clothes shined brightly and changed.

When the shining died down they were all in new costumes, Asuka donned a uniform composed of a yellow vest over a white shirt, and a green plaid skirt to match her tie. Paired with it are black thigh high socks with brown loafers, and on each arm is a guard with bandages beneath them. On her waist are straps to hold her swords, and in this form she continues to wear her short red scarf.

Katsuragi's outfit was simplistic; composed of her usual white Hanzō school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side, serving as her combat weapon of choice.

Ikaruga's shinobi outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a Hanzou armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights.

Hibari's outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzō emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers. Her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils.

Yagyu wears a wears a pale brown jacket over a white school skirt, red plaid skirt, brown loafers, and calf-high black stockings. Around her shoulders is a black mantle with a triangle design along the trim and two extended tails.

"**You're a Shinobi?"** The monster asked surprised and the girls nodded by entering a fighting pose "Yeah and were not going to let you hurt people" they said before running towards the monster as Dustards ran towards them and they began fighting.

**Shinobi Barrier**

**Akira P.O.V.**

I landed on to the rooftops and looked over at the fight going on and I was surprised to see the Hanzō girls were already fighting the monster.

"Guess the Niji no Hebi already beat us here" I muttered before noticing the girls were having some trouble "Looks like they could use some help".

"Well what'cha gonna do? You can't show your identity" Kaero said as I took out a smoke bomb before throwing it to the street before it exploded surprising the girls.

"What the?!" "What going on!" "Where this smoke bomb come from!" Were some of their replays as I took out the gourd "Let's make this quick" I said before pouring the liquid making it wrap around my waist before it transformed into the Shinobi driver.

**(Play Izanagi)**

I gripped the ninja star before locking it into the driver "Henshin" I said before spinning the star making the giant frog appear behind me before I jumped towards the streets as it spat out the armor.

_**Dare ja? Ore ja? Ninja!**_

As the armor attached to me a quickly began slashing and destroying the Dustards until they were all in one spot.

_**Nin nin Ninja!**_

I clubbed my hands together readying a Jutsu before I spun the star activating the megaton Ninpou which forced the smoke and the Dustards in to the air.

I jumped into the air and took out my other sword before with quick speed I slashed down all of the Dustards causing them to explode as I landed on the ground as my transformation completed

_**Shinobi! Kenzan!**_

I slowly stood up infront of the mantis and I could tell the girls were shocked "Writing the way of Shinobi with the blade of my heart! I am Kamen Rider Shinobi!"I yelled entering a fighting position infront of the monster.

"**You're a Shinobi too! Are you the one I'm looking for"** the mantis asked as I took out the scroll "If this is what your looking for than yes".

"**That's it! With that I can join the Niji no Hebi and have this power for ever!"** He yelled but I shook my head "Sorry not happening, I still need this thing" I said as the monster growled **"Than I'll have to claw them out with my own hands!"** He yelled making me smirk "What hands?".

The monster looked at it's sword hands before growling **"I'll get you for that!"** He yelled before rushing towards me.

I caught his sword hands with my sword before I kicked him back. He tried to throw epseveral energy waves at me but than I used my Ninja speed to disappear from his view **"What?!"** He yelled before I appeared behind him and spun the star.

**STRONG NINPOU!**

A purple stream of fire burst from hands knocking the monster back but it stopped it's self with it's swords before running towards me.

It tried to slash me but I jumped over it "Guess your not very strong" I said before slashing him "Don't know why the Hiji no hebi would hire you? They must be desperate".

"**No I am strong!"** It yelled sending several energy waves towards me but I dodged them all before kicking him in the face.

"**I won't let anyone else push me around!"** He yelled running towards me but I took off my ninja star before attaching it to my sword and spun the star.

**GIRI GIRI NINPOU!**

"I'll show you true strength" I said before running towards the kaijin at blinding speeds before slashing him, than I turned around and slashed him again knocking him into the air as I activated another Ninpou.

**Clone Ninpou!**

I jumped into the air as several clones of my self appeared as well all began slashing the monster before we fused back into one and I slashed him into the ground making him explode.

**(End song)**

I landed on the ground and walked up to the unconscious boy who had wounds over his body "Good thing the transformation leaves memory loss or we would be in trouble" I muttered standing up.

"Halt!" I heard before turning around to see Ikaruga ( I found out her name through the frog robot pointing her sword at me).

Soon the others walked up as well as I looked at them "Who are you? I've never seen you before" Ikaruga asked and the others nodded,

"Yeah, What do you look like under that mask!" Katsuragi asked with a smirk making me shutter.

"Are you some kind of a Shinobi, super hero?" Hibari asked with stars in her eyes.

"Like I said, I am Kamen Rider Shinobi" I answered which seemed to annoy them "we've never heard of that, what is a kamen rider" Yagyu asked but I raised my hands.

"Sorry, but I'd much rather not talk about myself" I said before looking up "Kaero!" I yelled as the spirit came down "Coming!" He yelled surprising the girls.

"What is that?!" Asuka said a bit scared but Hibari smiled "Aw, he's kind of cute" she said as Kaero shined before transforming.

When the shinning died down he had transformed into a purple bike with a frog head and the wheels looked like those water shoes, this was the Machine Kaero.

I got on to the bike as the girls looked at me "I'm not ready to reveal my identity yet, but trust me we will met again" I said before reving the engine before riding off.

'I will reveal my identity to them, because I need to find this princess no matter what' I thought before riding past the barrier back to school.

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, this was pretty tough cause I don't know much about Senran Kagura.**

**Anyway don't have to much to say so for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	7. Kamen Rider Decade

**Hey guys and gals welcome to the newest trailer Kamen Rider Decade: Ride the worlds, this is more of a proof of concept to see what you guys think of this cause I'm really looking forward to this story.**

**Anyway this story will have my Oc traveling through AR worlds that aren't my own stories, why? Cause I don't want the, to be affected by this story so my Oc will be traveling through new story worlds (also if you want to adopt these stories go ahead).**

**Also he will be starting with only nine worlds, why? Because why not he'll be getting the Neo heisei powers later on.**

**And he'll be followed by a couple of non Kamen rider characters with the first one being seen this chapter.**

**But for now let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Ready steady go**

* * *

**Dreamscape **

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Where am I…" Nate muttered as he walked through a large mountainous plain, he was all alone in this mountainous area so he just assumed this was a dream.

This was Nate Sekaki, he had brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a a red hoodie with a tracksuit which was mostly black with blue lines going down it and black shoes.

He looked around a bit before noticing another man who had brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a black suit with a magenta shirt and he had some kind of device on his waist.

The device was mostly Magenta and Black with three lights going from the sides and at the middle was nineteen symbols with a pink colored visor in the middle and on the side was some kind of bookcase holding cards that looked like it could become a sword and a gun, this was the ride booker.

"Who's that? Well I might as well ask where are we" He said walking up to the man not hearing another man walking up on top of a hill

"DECADE!" Nate jumped and turned around to see a large man with brown hair wearing a long brown coat which hid the rest of his clothe and he had blue trousers and was wearing a brown hat with glasses.

"This is the day where I finally destroy you!" He yelled as the man turned to him "Narutaki, I thought you would've change after all this time" The man said to the now name Narutaki who just gripped his hand in anger.

"I let you go through the world because I thought you learned how to be responsible with your powers but I was wrong, many worlds are disappearing and it has to be your fault" Narutaki yelled back at the man.

Nate was shocked at this as he looked at the man "Do they not see me? And what does he mean by the worlds are disappearing?" Nate questioned and even the man was surprised "Nani?".

"Decade, this world will be your final resting place!" He yelled as several grey distorted windows appeared and moved back revealing nine armored warriors.

Nate's eyes widened when he saw the warriors "Those are… dark riders!" He yelled before turning to the man "So that means he's…Tsukasa Kadoya!".

The nine dark riders were Ryuga, Orga, Caucasus, Yuuki, Eternal, Poseidon, Sorcerer, Bujin Gaim and Killibus.

"Well I think I got the gist of things, than if you won't listen to reason than I guess if you won't listen to reason than I'll have to prove it" Tsukasa said before pulling the sides of the Decadriver making the middle peace turn up and pulling out a card with a barcode themed warrior on it.

**(Play ride the wind)**

"Henshin!" He yelled before inserting the card into the device and pushing the side back together.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

Several gray silhouettes of a warrior appeared around Tsukasa as several black cards flew out. The images moved towards him forming into a grey, black and white armor with a green visor before the cards moved towards his face attaching to it as the grey parts changed to magenta.

When the transformation ended Nate was able to get a good look at the armor. His helmet was magenta with green eyes with several black lines looking like barcodes. He had magenta, black and white armor, the magenta on the shoulders and outer of the legs, black on the middles of the arms and legs and white on the inner of it and a large X on the Chet's and left shoulder.

"Kamen rider decade…" Nate muttered before Decade pulled out a card and inserted it into the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

Decade took off the ride booker as it changed into it's sword form before he gripped the blade "Well than, let's start" he said before running towards the dark riders as they began running towards him.

Decade and Ryuga clashed sword before Decade kicked him back and slashed him as several images of the swords appeared causing more damage.

Orga and Poseidon tried to slash Decade but he moved out of the way before slashing Orga and kicking Poseidon.

He than pulled out another card with the decade symbol on it and placing it in the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

Several cards appeared between Decade and Orga and Poseidon "This might hurt a bit" Decade said before he ran through the cards charging the sword with energy before he slashed the two dark riders making them explode.

Decade the moved out of the way of Caucasus "You won't be able to keep up with me, I'll kill you but don't worry I'll leave a Rose for you" he said as Decade pulled out a card with another rider "Let's see about that" he said before inserting the card into the driver and closing it again.

**KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO** **CHANGE BEETLE**

Several bits of energy spread around Decade's body before changing him into a new form of kamen rider Kabuto.

"Oh this might be interesting" Caucasus said as D-Kabuto pulled out a another card with Kabuto and some after images "Let's see about that" he said putting the card into the driver as Caucasus pressed the side of his belt.

**Clock up!**

**ATTACK RIDE: _CLOCK UP!_**

The two disappeared from Nate's view as he looked around "They must be in cloak up space" he muttered looking at the riders confused before he heard a explosion.

Nate turned around to see decade returning to his normal form before turning around "Who's next" he said as the riders came running towards him

Decade pulled out a new card with a smirk "I need to finish this fast" he said before placing the card into the driver and pressing the sides.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!_**

Several armor pieces appeared around Decade before attaching to his body transforming him into Kamen Rider Drive.

Decade than pulled out another card with drives symbol on it before tapping it "Let's go for a ride" he said before placing the card into the driver and pressing the sides.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _D-D-DRIVE_**

Suddenly red car drove in and began circling the dark riders but some of them were able to jump out leaving Yuuki, Sorcerer and Ryuga.

D-Drive jumped into the spinning car and began jumping from the card and began kicking each of the riders making them explode "Heh, good thing destroying them sends them back to their word" he said returning to decade.

"Sorya!" Decade dodged out of the way of eternal kicks before eternal stood up and began slashing him pushing Decade back.

"Tsukasa Kadoya, The destroyer of worlds I've been meaning to fight you" Eternal said as Decade got up "Well here I am, have to admit I wanted to see how strong you were".

"Well I don't have much time, this world will disappear soon" Eternal said making Decade's eye widen "What?".

"That's enough for now" he said pulling out the eternal memory "Now, enjoy your hell!" he yelled before putting it into the his sword before pulling the trigger.

**Maximum Drive!**

"Eternal Requiem!" He yelled before sending several energy slashes towards Decade "Gotta be Quick!" Decade yelled pulling out a card as the explosion's.

"Heh, I hope you enjoy your hell" Eternal laughed as he gave a thumbs down to the dispersing smoke.

"Excellent, Eternal decade's evil has been ridden of!" Narutaki yelled as Nate's eyes widen "No way".

"Well I don't think you can send a ghost to hell" Decade's voice said as black and orange parka flew out of the the smoke and began slashing at Eternal "Nani!" Eternal yelled jumping back.

**KAMEN RIDE: _GHOST! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!_**

The Parka flew back to Decade as he put it on transforming him into D-Ghost "Sorry to tell you but my life with burn bright".

"Let's see about that" Eternal said pulling out the memory before putting it in the side of his belt and pressing the slot.

**Eternal! Maximum Drive!**

D-Ghost than pulled out a card with a ghosts symbol on it before placing it in the driver "We shall" he said before pressing the sides together.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _G-G-GHOST!_**

Energy charged into there legs before they both jumped into the air and aimed a kick towards each other causing a large explosion with D-Ghost landing and Eternal disappearing.

"What the hell's going on, this dream feels so real" Nate said kind of excited before Ryuga ran passed him with a dragon on his head.

"Sha" he yelled as the dragon's head opened up and blasted a stream of fire at D-Ghost who moved out of the way before pulling out a new card "Let's try a dragon on dragon fight" he said before inserting the card into the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: _WIZARD! Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!_**

A magical seal appeared next to D-Ghost before passing by transforming him into D-Wizard "It's showtime, but you haven't payed your fee" he said making Nate sweatdrop "That kinda sucked".

The two riders clashes swords for a bit before a Ryuga activated the strikes vent and began firing at D-Wizards so he changed his sword into it's gun form and began firing back.

The two than ran towards each other and punched each other pushing themselves back before the two dragon riders pulled out their finisher cards before placing them into there devices as a large black dragon appeared and spun around Ryuga.

**Final Vent!**

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _W-W-WIZARD!_**

Ryuga floated into the air with Dragblacker spinning around him as flames surrounded D-Wizard's foot before he jumped into the air aiming kick towards each other and of course Ryuga disappeared while D-Wizard landed.

"Is this the best you got Narutaki" D-Wizard said taunting Narutaki who of course got angry "ONORE DIKEIDO! THIS FINAL RIDER SHALL BE YOUR END!" He yelled as Killibus walked towards D-Wizard as he returned to normal

"So your this destroyer copy I've heard about" Killbus said as he walked toward Decade "So your destroyer as well".

"Yes, I destroyed many planets and civilizations in my day but you, You've destroyed whole universe's in an instantaneous I want that power" He smirked evilly as Decade pulled out the ride booker in it's gun form.

"Sorry but I don't think so" he said before pulling out a card and inserting it into the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-_BLASTER!_**

Several cards appeared infront of decade before he shot right through them and as the blast passed through each card it grew bigger and bigger before blasting Killibus who threw the blast away.

"What?!" Decade asked shocked as Nate looked at this "Should've expected this, Killibus was one of the stringer rider villains".

"Is that all this destroyer can do" Killbus yelled before gripping the lever on his belt and spinning it.

**KILLBUS SPIDER FINISH!**

"Well than I guess I'll have to show you how it's done" he yelled shooting webs at Decade before throwing him into the air towards himself and performing a energy charged heel kick pushing Decade into one of the mountains.

"Damn it!" Decade yelled while falling out of the mountain before standing up "Guess I shouldn't hold back than' he said before pulling out the K-touch and a card with the first ten rider symbols.

He than inserted the card into the K-touch and began pressing the first nine symbols.

**_Kuuga!_**

**_Agito!_**

**_Ryuki!_**

**_Faiz!_**

**_Blade!_**

**_Hibiki!_**

**_Kabuto!_**

**_Den-O!_**

**_Kiva!_**

He than moved the middle part of the decadriver to the side before placing the K-touch on the driver and than he pressed the decade button.

**Final Kamen Ride: _Decade!_**

Decade's suit began shinning as several card lined his chest and than the shinning stopped as he revealed his new form Decade Complete.

"Amazing, I never thought I could see it this close" Nate muttered staring at Decade's complete form as Killibus laughed.

"So this is the true power of the Destroyer of worlds!" Killibus yelled and Decade nodded "Yeah, and I'm not holding back".

He than pulled out a card with Den-o's symbol on it before placing it in the middle part of the decade driver and pressing it.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DEN-O_**

Den-o in liner form appears with the Den Kamen Sword as Decade pulled out the Ride booker in sword form.

Two train tracks flew past them, they got on the track and began speeding towards Killibus as the Den-liner's cart appeared behind them before they slashed Killibus causing him to explode "So this is the power of the destroyer" he said before exploding.

**(End song)**

Decade returned to normal before clapping his hands together "And that's the end of that" he said before turning to Narutaki.

"ONORE DIKEIDO!" Narutaki yelled in pure anger "You have doomed this world just like all of the others!" He yelled as Tsukasa looked at him.

"Listen I honestly have no idea what your talking about, what do you mean the worlds are disappearing" Decade asked and Narutaki was about to answer but than all three of them felt a rumble.

Suddenly several black monster in varying sizes appeared and began destroying the world.

"Narutaki! What happening" Decade yelled as looking at the destruction "You're saying this isn't you" he yelled and Tsukasa shook his head.

"No that's what I've been saying!" He yelled before pulling out the decade card and placing it inside "HENSHIN!"

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

After the transformation was complete he began fighting the monster as Nate watched the fight,

"What's going on , I've never seen anything like this" Nate muttered before noticing one of the shadow monster running towards him.

"Oh crap!" Nate yelled crossing his arms before the monster slashing making everything go black.

* * *

**Nate's home**

**Nate P.O.V.**

**Beep Beep!**

"Ugh my head" I muttered as I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was in my room which was filled with several posters of different movies and shows and figures lining the place.

"That was one weird dream, It felt so real" I said sitting up and looking around for the beeping noise before turning off my alarm.

"Guess I'll get some breakfast" I said stretching before getting up and walking down stairs.

The name's Nate Sekaki, I'm 17 years old and I just finished my year of high school so now I'm finally on summer break.

I smiled as I passed by a signed poster of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, ever since I was a kid I've been a huge fan of kamen riders although I don't have a lot of people to share in my love for it not even my parents so I usually just keep it to myself.

I walked down stairs and walked into the kitchen to see my mom cleaning the dishes "Good morning" I muttered grabbing the bread and walking over to the toaster.

"It's the afternoon, I thought I told you to wake up earlier today" she said but I just rolled my eyes "Well maybe I was too tired from all of your chores yesterday to wake up" I muttered before feeling a thumb jab me in the neck.

"PFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HECK HAHAHAHA" I laughed out loud before falling to my knee's "Next time you'll think again before talking to your mother like that" she said as I glared at her while still laughing.

This was my mom, May Sekaki, she has my brown hair tied up into a pony tail and blue eyes, she had a white shirt and black long skirt while wearing a apron underneath. She apparently learned a pressure point trick from an old school friend when she was younger but hadn't seen her since.

"Ow what heck mom" I said rubbing my neck "I just do that since you need you attitude adjusted" she said and I rolled my eyes "Yeah what ever" I said grabbing my now finished toast and some orange juice before walking into the living room.

When I went inside I saw my little sister Anne on the couch watching some tv while eating some cereal.

Anne was about 14 years old, she was about 10 years old with long brown hair and green eyes, she was wearing a white and red hoodie with red shorts.

"Hey" I muttered sitting down next to hear and she nodded "Hey you finally up?" She asked and I nodded "Yeah for now".

"So what are you going to do today" I asked taking a bit out of my toast "I don't know, all my friends are on holidays".

"What about you?" Anne asked as I smiled "I'm thinking of going on a walk, maybe take some pictures with my camera, wanna come?" I asked making her snicker "Heh, nope" she said making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever" I said before finishing up my breakfast and drinking my orange juice "Well I guess I'll get ready" I said walking back up to my room to get changed.

When I got back down I was wearing my normal clothes which was a red shirt under a black jacket, a black tracksuit with blue lines and black shoes.

I picked up my camera and headed to the door "I'm heading out!" I yelled to my mom opening the door and walking out.

As I walked around the neighborhood I was able to take some good photos but mostly nothing too different.

"Geez it's so boring since school ended, I'm glad it's over but still…" I muttered walking down the streets before I began thinking about the dream I had.

"What a weird dream, it was almost like I was actually there" I said before smiling "Maybe I'm supposed to go on a adventure like in a fanfic or something" I said before laughing " Nah like that'll ever happen".

"I'm falling!"

"Huh?" I blinked looking around "Who's voice was that?" I mumbled looking around before shrugging "I guess it was nothing".

"Look out! Look out below!".

"There it is again" I said looking around "Seriously who is that" I said before looking up to see a blur about to hit me "What th-Gah!" I yelled as the blur crashed into me as I dropped my camera.

"Geez Louise that hurt, what did I land on?" I heard a girls voice say as I opened my eyes to see a girl about my age on top of me.

She has long lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She was wearing a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them.

The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the parka only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the parka have black and purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the parka has a purple letter "N" to represent the first letter of her name and her shoes are black and purple.

"Woah, hey you're not passed out are you?" She asked poking my cheek but I just moved it away "I'm fine now get off me".

"Oh right sorry about that, the author couldn't think of any other way for us to meet" she said rubbing her head before getting off me as I got up "Looks like you're not banged up too bad like other anime protags, so what your name stranger?" She asked as I looked at her with a confused look.

"I should be the one ask you that and Why were you falling out of the sky" I said while picking up my camera as she smiled "Geez, not even going to answer my question" she joked as I sighed.

"Fine, it's Nate Sekaki" I stated as she smiled "Nate Huh? Kinda boring for a protagonist like one from a Pokémon clone with ghost, Anyway I'm Neptune" She smiled at me while offering a hand shake and I took it.

"So can you tell me why were you falling out of the sky now" I said making her laugh "Geez, already getting to the point you remind me of some people I know" she said as I just looked at her with a deadpanned look.

"Fine Fine, but you probably won't believe me" she said as I rolled my eyes "Geez your weird, can you just give me a straight answer already" I said as she smiled.

"I'm a girl who's traveling through different dimensions and I was asked by this weird old guy to find this weapon called a Dicken driver or something like that before some firms it and destroys this and other worlds" she said making me sweatdrop at the weird yet familiar tale of hers.

"Don't mess with me!" I yelled hitting her on as she crouched down while rubbing her head "Ow, what was that for hitting some one as cute as me like that".

"I wouldn't have hit you if you just told me the truth" I said making her turn her head "But it was the truth? I wouldn't lie I'm the best protagonist after all!" She said standing up.

"First of all your story is completely far fetched and second that's literally just the plot of Kamen a Rider Decade!" I yelled making her snap her fingers "That's the name! Thanks buddy".

"We're not friends, we literally just met" I said turning around and walking off "oh I get it now, you must be a Tsundere" I heard say as I rolled my eyes "No I'm not".

"Than what are you than?" Neptune asked making me roll my eyes "Just a passing through Kamen Rider but you don't need to remember that" I said sarcastically walking off.

**Neptune P.O.V.**

"Wow, what a jerk" I heard as I took out my Nep-Note which was a purple book with my N symbol on it and opened it up to see a picture of butterfly wings.

"Oh come on Crostie you have to admit, it is hard to believe other worlds exist if you've never seen it besides he's probably going to be the kind of Protag with a chip on his shoulder and needs a cute girl like me to help him out" I said breaking the fourth wall again making Crostie sigh.

"Yeah, well he didn't need to act like such a jerk like that but it was pretty funny when he hit you" she said making me pout "You're so mean Crostie!" I pouted as she laughed "Oh I know".

"I was surprised how he knew the name of the weapon we're looking for" She said making me turn my head "What'cha mean Crostie? This is the world it's from isn't it" I asked as she sighed.

"Geez you're a dunce, obviously the weapon would be hidden and yet he knew the name of it" she said making my eyes widen "Oh yeah good point!".

"Alright, let's go and see what else he knows!" I yelled running down the road he went.

**Park**

**Nate P.O.V.**

"Alright just hold still and… there" I said taking a picture of a woman and dog who asked me to take a picture of her.

"Alright here you go" I said handing the lady the printed out photo and she nodded "Okay thank you" she said before walking off.

I smiled as I walked through the park taking photo's, my dad used to be a photographer before he died and he used to show me a couple of things and take me to places to take photo's after he died I joined the Photography club at school so I can continue taking Photo's.

"Huh?" I muttered noticing something in the camera's lens, when I took a closer look I saw a house or a building I've never seen before.

"Did they make a new building?" I questioned before looking up to see the place where the building was, was gone "What the?!".

I looked back into the camera and saw the Building back again but now that I got a good look at it, it looked kind of familiar "Is that… hikari studio's?" I muttered remembering the home of Tsukasa and the others.

"Well might as well take a look" I said walking up to the camoflouged building and when I got to it, it looked wrecked with cracked windows, scratches and rust "It definitely looks older than in the show".

I than reached for the door knob and turning it "It's unlocked…" I mumbled before opening the door "I guess I might as well have a look…" I mumbled before going inside.

What I saw was the familiar Hikari studios but it was old filled with cobweb, spiders and dust all over the place "Woah, creepy" I muttered looking around.

Soon I walked into the living room of the studio which had a large photo back ground and a really old camera infront of it and it has several tables and seats placed around the place with dust all over it "When was the last time someone been here" I said looking around.

I noticed a box of photo's as I picked them up and looked threw them "These are!" I said with widen eyes as I looked through the collection of distorted Photo's "These are the Photo's Tsukasa took in the show, so cool!" I said excitedly.

Suddenly from the reflection of the Photo I saw a blurry silhouette "Who?" I wondered before turning around.

What I was a man in a black coat with brown hair, he had some kind of energy around him and I recognized him instantly "Tsukasa…Kadoya?" I questioned walking up to him as he turned around.

"Find them…save the worlds…stop the shadows" he muttered before there was bright flash blinding me "Gah!".

I saw several flashes of decade fighting against the shadowy creatures as the Studioe around me began disappearing.

When the flashes stopped I found my self in space with many worlds surrounding me "Where am I?" I questioned looking around.

"This is the space between worlds" I heard before turning around to see Tsukasa Kadoya walking up to me "You're…the destroyer of worlds…Decade" I said making him sigh "Well I guess the nature of your world would explain how you know me" he shrugged but I just freaked out.

"What's going on!, why did you bring me here?" I asked as he frowned "The worlds are dying" he said before revealing the worlds around me being slowly turned black.

"What's happening to them" I said looking at the worlds as he raised his hand "I'll give you a closer look" he said before there was a flash and when I opened my eyes were in a city square being attacked by shadowy versions of the Kaijin the rider fought in the past.

"What are these things" I asked looking at the monster "We don't know there real name but we call them shadows, monster that take the appearance of different monsters that consume everything they see and touch Basically killing a world" he explained as we saw the monsters devouring and destroying the world but than I noticed in the middle of the carnage.

"They're led and controlled by the shadow riders" He said as we got a closer looks at a black and red version of kuuga, it was basically where the red was replaced with black and the gold was replaced with silver.

"These are people that are given the shadow seed which takes over there bodies turning them into a shadow version of the heroes of the world" he explained as I gulped.

"This is just like in my dream" I muttered looking around and he nodded "Yeah, I sent anybody who could be of possible help that dream and you were the second person to reply" he said making me raise a eyebrow "Second?".

"Yeah but the other guy just seemed to be out for himself so I sent him back to his world" he explained as I sweatdropped "Alright…".

"But than why are you calling out to me?" I asked and he smirked "You are of rare people like me or Kaito that has some control of the worlds, you just haven't figured it out yet" he explained as I thought back "You mean how I was able to see the studio" I asked and he nodded "Yeah you may still have some potential but that's for time to see" he shrugged.

"So basically I need you to travel to what ever worlds are left and defeat the Shadow rider there, if you do that than the world will be saved" he explained and I nodded "Well if it means I can protect my family than I'll do it" I said making him smirk.

"Well than I guess your going to need this" he said tossing me something as I scrambled to catch it and when I saw what it was my eyes widened.

It was a white and grey version of the Neo Decadriver but with only nine of the symbols, this was the original Decadriver and a white box with a black line going diagonally with decade symbol in the middle

"DECADRIVER!" I yelled in shock as he smirked "This'll help you when fighting the shadow riders and letting you got to different worlds" he explained as I rose a eyebrow.

"Why is it the original? What happened to the Neo Decadriver?" I asked as he looked down "Let's just say the driver isn't working…" he said confusing me.

"What do y-" I said but than I felt light headed "What's happening" I said stumbling around "It seems like your waking up…".

"W-What…do… you…mean" I said as my eyes got heavier and heavier "The only way I could speak was basically by taking you mind out of your body but that's was only temporary so you'll be waking up soon" he said before looking away.

"Thought there will probably be some side effects so you should probably get ready for that, anyway you'll see when your journey starts soon" he said as I fell down "Onore…Dikeido…" I mumbled before everything went black.

* * *

**Nate's house**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Gah damn it!"I yelled falling off my bed and hitting my head "Note to self try to sleep close to the wall" I said moving up.

"Wait when did I get back home? Or heck in my bed" I asked my self looking around "Was that whole thing another dream?" I wondered scratching my head before noticing something in my pocket.

"Decadriver" I said taking out the device "Guess it wasn't a dream after all" I mumbled before putting the device and the ridebooker in back my pockets.

I than started hearing talking and voices down stairs 'Huh, wonder what's going' I thought going down stairs and was shocked "Eh…".

"Woah! Nate looks so cute when he was a baby!" A familiar purple haired girl laughed as she looked a photo album with my mom and Anne "Ah, I remember that that was when we went to Spain" "Yeah, I wish we could go again".

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?! NEPTUNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I screamed completely shocked at the appearance of the purple haired girl in my home.

"Woah! Nate don't scream like that" Neptune said surprised as I walked up to the girl "Forget that why are you in my house" I yelled as she smiled.

"Oh I found you passed out in the park so as the protagonist as I am I brought you back to your house" she said making me raise a eyebrow "How did you know where I live?".

"Oh that's easy I check your wallet" she said making me angry "YOU DID WHA-" I yelled before being struck in the neck.

"Pff hahahahahahahahahahahaha God damn it Hahahaha" I laughed falling to my knees while clutching my stomach "Nate, be nice to Neptune she helped you after all and she'll be staying as well" Mom said making my eyes widen.

"Hahaha, w-what" I asked looking at mom and Neptune "Yup, until I find the thing I'm looking for your Mom's letting me stay here for helping you" Neptune explained making me turn my head "Huh?".

"Hey mom can we have some food now" Anne asked and mom nodded "Oh yeah, I should make dinner hey Neptune what do you like?" Mom asked as Neptune smiled "Oh I eat anything except those purple devils known as Eggplants blegh" Neptune said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh alright well I promise not to make anything with Eggplants" Mom said walking into the kitchen with Anne and Neptune following "Hey Wait do you have any pudding!" Neptune said with stars in her eyes.

I than was left by myself as I just turned my head "Eh?".

**A few hours later.**

"God damn it" I said landing in my bed, today has been one heck of a day not only have learned that I have to go on some journey through worlds at some point but not only that but a random girl that crashed into me is now living in my house.

I took out my ride booker and took a lot the cards I had. Surprisingly I had all nine Kamen ride cards but none of the form ride cards and a few attack ride cards 'Guess it's like the first episode of decade' I thought before putting them in my pocket.

"How in the hell did this day become such a head ache" I mumbled while rubbing my head before I heard the door open "Hey Nato!" I looked over to see Neptune walking in with two puddings in her hand.

"Neptune what are you doing here?" I asked before noticing something "Wait, Nato?" I asked as she smiled "Well I thought your name was a bit boring so I came up with a nickname" she said making me raise a eyebrow before I shook my head "Fine, than what do you want?".

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat some pudding with me" she said tossing me one of the pots with a spoon and I caught it "Yeah sure" I said before she sat on my bed.

We both opened the pudding and took a bite, I had gotten Vanilla while Neptune got Chocolate flavoured "Yup, Puddings always tastes the best when you eat with others" Neptune said as I continued eating.

"So what are these guys?" Neptune asked looking at my posters "Oh there Kamen Riders" I said as she rose a eyebrow "Wasn't that the thing you said what I was doing was like?" She asked and I nodded "So what are they".

"Kamen Riders a super hero show I've been watching since I was a kid" I said as Neptune looked at them "Kinda reminds of a pair of brothers I met in the Hyperdimension" Neptune said as I rose a eyebrow.

"You're still using that lie? Your obviously aren't from another world" I said as she frowned "Oh come on, I am!" She said and I smirked "Oh yeah, than prove it" I said before she smiled "Oh right! I'll have you meet Crostie!" She said confusing me.

She took out a purple book with her N symbol on it before opening it up to reveal a picture of butterfly wings on it before it shined "Woah!".

When the shinning died down I saw a vary small girl on the book. She was a pale-tan skinned girl with bright blue eyes and choppy, platinum blonde-white colored hair worn with black ear pieces with red on them. She has a pair of purple and blue gradient themed wings and wears a black dress with silver and red accents, a crimson ribbon tied around her right wrist, and a cape like piece that attaches to her top by the big pink orb in the center of it. With smaller pink orbs below her shoulders.

"Neptune! Why the hell did ya wake me up!" 'Crostie' yelled at Neptune before noticing me "Oh if it isn't the stick in the mood" she scoffed looking away from me.

"Hey what's that meant to mean!" I yelled making Neptune laugh "Hehe, now do you believe I'm from another world" she asked making me sigh "Yeah I believe you".

"So than, what's your world like?" I asked the two making Neptune smile "I'm from a place called Gamindustri in the Ultradimension, I found Crostie and captured her in my Nep-note and we've been traveling through different worlds to collect the different kinds of insects" she said showing the kinds of insects in the book.

"Oh this one I got from this creepy kid who challenged me to some card game and when he summoned this insect I couldn't help but try to catch it but when I did he started crying, I felt so bad and tried to give it back but he was already gone" she said with a smile which had to admit was kind of cute.

"Oh and this time was when we went to this creepy cave filled with monsters but there was this spider that that some how knew all kinds of magics and skills so when I tried to catch it use it's webbing to web me up and escape, I still wish I could've caught that Spider" she said excitedly like a little kid.

"Oh and these two I saw flying around in the sky in one world, they looked so cool and cute that I just couldn't catch them but I'm sure their living a good life now" she said showing me a photo of two butterfree one pink and one blue.

She than began showing us more and more insects she had collected through the worlds and I had to admit some of her stories were really cool.

"Seriously Neptune, you can go to any world with my powers and you just want to collect bugs" Croire asked as Neptune smiled "Oh come on Crostie, bugs are so cool Nato agrees with em right" she asked and I nodded "Y-Yeah".

"So why were you looking for the decadriver?" I asked as she smiled "Well during our travels we met this old dude called uhh" she said trying to remember "You mean the creepy dude, Narutaki" Croire asked and Neptune nodded "Yeah!".

"Anyway he asked to bring the weapon to him so he could destroy for good" she said making me raise a eyebrow 'Why would Narutaki do that? I thought he had more respect for Tsukasa now' I thought as Neptune continued.

"Anyway we don't know how long we'll be staying here till we find it, so you better get used to us" a Croire said looking away as I looked down.

'Should I tell her' I said gripping the Decadriver in my pocket 'She probably wants to go home so maybe I should tell her…' I thought before looking at Neptune "Hey Neptune…. I-"

**Rumble!**

Suddenly we felt a powerful quake making us fall off my bed "Woah! What was that" Neptune asked as I got up "I don't know" I said before Croire pointed to the window "Guys! Outside".

We both looked out side and my eyes widened when we saw several blood red rings out in the night sky and from those rings were several black blues.

"Nato! Let's check it out" Neptune said grabbing my hand making me blush before she dragged me outside towards the city "H-H-Hey Wait".

* * *

**City Square**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In throughput the world the shadow kaijin suddenly began appearing and started attacking and destroying the city killing many people on the way.

They had a clear similar appearance to the kaijin the Kamen riders fought including Gurongi, lords, mirror monsters, Orphonochs, Undeads, Makamou, Imagin and Fangire's.

No city was unsafe of this sudden attack, the world's armies being targeted as well meant that no one was there to protect the world, this truly was the end of the world.

"No way, this is like the zero dimension" Neptune said looking at the destruction going around her "This exactly like what Tsukasa showed me…" Nate muttered looking at the monsters "I guess their here because this world doesn't have any riders".

"Nato look out!" Neptune yelled pushing Nate out of the way of a attack from behind "Thanks Neptune" he said as they looked at the monster.

What they saw was a black version of the Ox Orphonach crashing into a nearby wall before pulling it's self out.

"I've heard of this kind of creature, it's called a shadow a monster that takes the appearance of others races, creepy little bastards" Croire said from the Nepnote as Neptune stood up.

"Alright Nato stay back and watch" Neptune said before pulling out two large sword. They were mostly black with purple lining and the blade's being blue.

"Neptune, you can fight?!" Nate said surprised making Neptune smile "Yup now just watch me" she said before running towards the monster.

The Ox orphonach tried ramming into Neptune but she jumped over the Ox before slashing the monster back.

She than did multiple slashes at the Ox Orphonach knocking it back before trying to stab it with her sword but it caught the swords and pushed her back.

The monster than ran towards Neptune and tried to punch her but she caught the fist with her sword before trying to kick him but it didn't do much.

"Ow! My foot" She yelled before being punched back to the ground "Ite, that hurt" she said before moving up.

The monster roared and was about to ram into her but than a rock hit it's head "Leave her alone!" Nate yelled as the Orphonach looked at him.

**(Play Decade Bgm)**

"Nato! What are you doing get out of here" Neptune yelled but I shook my head "No I'm not gonna let you fight this guy on your own" He said before taking out the Decadriver and placing it on his waist making a belt wrap around his waist and the ride booker on his side.

"That's the!" Neptune gasped in shock "Decadriver, but why's that shrimp have it" Croire questioned while Neptune looked at him surprised "Nato…who are you?".

Nate smirked at Neptune's question as he opened the Decadriver and ride booker before pulling out the decade card and lifted in front of him "Just a passing through Kamen Rider…and you can remember it this time" he said before flipping the card "Henshin!" He yelled placing the card into the driver before closing it.

**KAMEN RIDE: _DECADE!_**

Nine gray silhouettes of a warrior appeared and surrounded Nate as several black cards flew out. The images moved towards him before combining into the decade armor.

"Woah! Nato your pink like me!" Neptune yelled which annoyed Nate as he turned his head to Neptune "IT'S MAGENTA!" He yelled before turning to the Ox.

Decade clapped his hands together before rushing towards the Ox Orphonach and punching it in the gut and kicking it back.

He than took off the ride booker and switched to it's gun form before firing at the Ox Orphnoch pushing it back.

"Looks like I'll need some more power" he said taking out another card before inserting it into the driver and closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _BLAST!_**

Decade than fired at the Ox as four copies of the ride booker appeared and fired as well knocking back even more but this just got it angry.

The Ox rushed towards Decade and punched back into the ground and began stomping on him but decade blasted him in the face knocking it back.

Decade began firing at Ox but it roared and tried to kick him but than Neptune kicked the foot out of the way.

"Neptune!" Decade said standing up "Listen buster, I have a lot to ask you about but first we'll have to beat this guy first" she said making Decade smile under his helmet "Alright" he said before standing up.

"Than let me show you Decade's power Neptune" Decade said whole taking out a card with Kamen rider faiz's face on it before he inserted it into his driver and closed it.

**(Change song to Dead or Alive)**

**KAMEN RIDE: _FAIZ! COMPLETE!_**

Several red lines came from the driver and moved around his body before they shined changing his decade armor to the Kamen Rider Faiz armor.

"Woah! You can change your appearance! So cool" Neptune said with stars in her eyes making D-Faiz smirk "Yup now let's beat this guy" he said before they turned towards the Orphonach who roared.

D-Faiz charged red energy into his sword before slashing the ground sending a wave of energy towards the Orphonach trapping it in place.

Neptune rushed towards the Orphonach and jumped right over before pulling out her guns and firing at the monster.

When Neptune landed on the ground D-Faiz gripped his sword and began running towards the Kaijin with Neptune doing the same before they both slashed it turning the monster into ash and leaving the a red Phi in it's place.

**(End song)**

D-Faiz returned to Decade as the card popped out of the driver and when Decade caught it he saw the Faiz's picture clear 'guess I lost faiz's powers'.

"Alright buster! You better explain why you have the weapon!" Neptune yelled as Decade pulled out a card "I'll explain when we get back him" he said placing the card in the Decadriver before closing it.

**Summon Ride: Machine Decader**

A decade symbol appeared and summoned the a white and black bike with Magenta lining, this was decade's bike the Machine Decader.

Decade got on the bike before turning to Neptune "Get on, we have to head back home" He said confusing Neptune "Eh?! Why".

"Because I want to make sure mom and Anne are alright, after that We'll fight the kaijin" he explained and Neptune nodded "Alright… than let's go!" Neptune yelled jumping on the bike and hugging Decade's back making him blush under his helmet before they drove off.

As they drove off Neptune had a idea and began firing at any shadow's attacking people to allow them to escape with Decade running any other.

As they drove on they noticed some people being attacked by invisible creatures "Gotta be worms" Decade said before pulling out the decade card and placing it in his driver before closing it.

**(Play full force)**

**KAMEN RIDE: _KABUTO! CHANGE BEETLE!_**

Several data particles grew around his armor changing into Kamen rider kabuto's before stopping the bike and getting off.

"Nato! I'll go and protect those guys, I guess you can fight what ever's attacking them" Neptune said running off and D-Kabuto nodded taking out the Clock up card before placing it inside the driver and closing it,

**ATTACK RIDE: _CLOCK UP_**

D-Kabuto sped up and began fighting the Shadow Worms, some of them tried slashing him but he moved out of the way before slashing him.

He than slashed another one of the worms before kicking it back and stabbing it making it explode.

Another work grabbed him and lifted D-Kabuto up into the air so D-Kabuto changed his sword into a gun and blasted into the worms chest forcing him to let him go.

When he landed on the ground he changed the gun back into a sword before slashing the Worm that lifted him up into another worm making them both explode.

He than changed his sword into it's gun form before running towards the worms and began firing at them.

The worms roared and tried jumping on him but D-Kabuto took out another card with Kabuto's symbol before placing it in the driver and closing it.

**FINAK ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KABUTO**

Electricity charged into his leg before he spun around and kicked them all making them Worms explode as he slowed down.

**(End song)**

The card popped out of Decadriver's returning him to as he caught the card with a silhouette of Kabuto on it.

"Nato! Did you defeat the monsters?" Neptune asked making Nate smile "Sure did" he said making her smile "Alright let's head back" she said as they got on the bike and drove off.

"We're here!" Neptune yelled as they drove to the house and got off but when they did their eyes widen "No…were too late".

Nate's house was completely destroyed and all of the houses next to it as well "No…Mom…Anne" Decade mumbled falling to his knees.

"Nato…I'm sorry" Neptune said tears in her eyes before hugging Nate in sympathy but…

"GUYS THERE NOT DEAD, LOOK OVER THERE!" Croire yelled as they looked over to see a large Crab Makamou in the park "Is that where Mom and Anne are?" He asked Croire nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Neptune said as they both got in the bike and drove to the park.

When they made it to the park they saw the Crab Makamou chasing May and Anne as they got off "Neptune you get those two, I'll distract that thing" he said and Neptune nodded running to May and Anne as Nate took out the Hibiki card and placed it inside the driver.

**(Play hibiki Bgm)**

**KAMEN RIDE: _HIBIKI!_**

Decade was set on fire, the purple flames completely surrounding his body before he threw it off revealing his new form as Kamen Rider Hibiki before he ran to the Makamou to fight it.

The Makamou tried to crush D-Hibiki but he moved out of the way before slashing the claw but it didn't do much before he was knocked back.

"Let's try this than" He said pulling out a card and placed the card into the driver and closing it.

**ATTACK RIDE: _ONIGEKIBOU REKKA_**

D-Hibiki pulled out two red drum sticks and began shooting several fire balls to distract the Makamou while Neptune saved May and Anne.

Meanwhile May and Anne tripped and fell down just as the Makamou was about to crush them. May hugged Anne tight to protect her but than "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Neptune yelled before slashing the Claw away.

May and Anne looked over to see Neptune with two swords in her hands in front of the large crab.

"Neptune is that you!" May yelled standing up and running towards the girl "Where's Nate! Where did you go" She yelled as Neptune smiled.

"Don't worry Nate's fine" she said pointing to D-Hibiki fighting the monster "As you can see" she said shocking the mother and daughter.

"Is that Nate?" May asked shocked and scared while Anne just looked surprised "My brother became a demon?" She asked as Neptune smiled "Nope, he became a Kamen Rider… or something like that I don't know" she said as Nate was knocked back to them.

When he landed he returned to normal knocking the card out of the driver and losing power as he picked I tup "God damn it".

"Nate are you okay!" May gasped helping her son up as he looked at his mother "Mom get back" he said as he stood up.

"No! This is going to far we have to get out of here" she said and Decade nodded "Yeah I agree with you but first let me kill this thing" he said walking up with Neptune.

**(Switch to ride the wind)**

"You ready?" He asked pulling up a new card with the appearance of two silhouette's fighting together "You know it buddy… no partner" she said as he smirked "Than let's do it" he said before inserting the card.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: _B-B-BLAST__!_**

A magenta and purple glow surrounded their bodies as they took out their guns and aimed at the large Makamou as several sets of cards appeared in front of them.

They fired at the monster and as the blasts passed through the cards they got bigger and bigger before hitting the Makamou leaving a large crack.

Decade than ran and charged in and pulled out a card and inserted it into the driver.

**ATTACK RIDE: _SLASH!_**

He than slashed the crack on the monsters shell several times before being followed by Neptune who slashed the cracks as well.

The monster sung it's claw them before they jumped back as Decade pulled out a card and inserted it into his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE:_ D-D-DECADE!_**

Several set's of cards appeared in front of them as they jumped into the air along with the cards before it formed a diagonal line before they kicked through them and when they hit the monster exploded!.

**(End song)**

When they landed on the ground Decade opened his driver returning to his human form before they got up and turned to May and Anne.

"Nate, Neptune what's going on! Where did you get that armor and Neptune where did you get those weapons!" May screamed in confusion.

"Mom listen we'll explain later but for now we need to go" Nate said and they were about to leave but "Uh guys" Anne said making Nate look at his sister "Wha-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Suddenly a large explosion of black energy occurred not far away but was quickly coming towards them "Oh Crud! Crostie can you warp us away?" Neptune asked but Croire shook her head "No I can only warp one of you".

The others were freaking out as Nate looked around till he noticed the Hikari studios still standing nearby 'I can see it now? Wait That's it!'.

"Guys follow me!" He yelled pushing the girls towards the Invisible house "Nate this isn't the time!" May yelled but Nate didn't listen and made it to the house.

"Nate what are you doing?" Anne asked as he turned to her and the others "Just trust me" he said before opening the door to the invisible houses and running inside surprising the girls "You guys coming or what" he yelled and they nodded following.

"Woah! A invisible house cool!" Neptune said excitedly as the group looked around but Nate ran towards the wall with a chain before he gripped the chain and pulled it down dropping a back drop which shined brightly before the sounds of screaming and destructive stopped.

"Nate…what did you do" May asked as they looked around "Yeah, I don't here anything from out side" Anne said.

"I brought us to another world" he explained surprising them "Woah! You can do that so cool!" Neptune said as Croire smirked "Had to admit this place is interesting" she said surprising Anne and May.

"Okay can you explain what's going on" May asked sitting down and Nate and Neptune nodded "Yeah I want to know how you got the Decadriver or what ever it is" Neptune assked and Nate nodded "Alright you s-".

**Knock Knock**

"One sec" he said walking to the door and opening the door and when he saw who it was his eyes widened.

It was a old delivery man with slick back grey hair and sun glasses and a mustache "Excuse me, are you Uh Nate Seacake?" He asked making the boy sweatdrop.

"Uh what?" He asked as the man took another look "Oh Nate Sekaki, strange name well please sign here" he said handing Nate a board and a pen as he began signing.

"You look like you've had a long day" the man said and Nate nodded "Y-Yeah, I'm really tired" he said signing the sheet "Well don't forget to your body relax" he said as Nate finished the board.

He than handed the man the sheet as he handed a package to Nate "Well, Nuff said" he said before walking off as Nate closed the door and turned around.

"So Uh I think I know what world were in" he said surprising the others "Really which world" Neptune asked as Nate looked at the Back drop along with the others.

It was the Kuuga symbol surrounded by spiders while being set on a web "Were in the world of Marvel… or at least Spider man and Kuuga" he said as they all looked at the Back drop.

* * *

**We see the scene in the visor of the decade driver before closing showing all of the symbol with the Kuuga symbol shinning.**

**And done so what did you think of the new trailer, I've basically decided that this will be my next story but later on in a few months.**

**Anyway what did you think of me having Adult Neptune, I wanted to have her in this since I started thinking of this story but don't worry we'll be having other characters come with the Sekaki family.**

**Also here are the world they'll be going to for the first nine riders.**

**Kuuga/Marvel**

**Agito/ Rosario x Vapmire **

**Ryuki/ Familiar of Zero **

**Faiz/ Kill la kill **

**Blade/ Infinte stratos **

**Hibiki/ Kohime Muso**

**Kabuto/ Date a live**

**Den-o/ Digimon Frontier**

**Kiva/ Highschool dxd**

**Anyway that's all I have for now so…**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	8. Go-Busters (Adoptable)

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the next of Taiman215's oneshot and trailer library and well this had been something I've been wanting to do for a while but couldn't figure out how until now.**

**Ever since I played Megadimension Neptunia and saw the bad ending I wanted to know what the heck happened next and all I knew was it was something bad for us poor humans… but what if it wasn't.**

**This will be a crossover oneshot between super sentai and Megadimension Neptunia, which sentai you may ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see (also you guys should probably play Megadimension or at least watch the bad ending before reading this, you don't have to it just helps).**

**Anyway with all of that said… let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

**Opening: Buster Ready Go!**

* * *

**Planeptune**

**Third person P.O.V.**

It was just a normal day in the futuristic city of Planeptune, the humans were just enjoying there lives like normal not realising what had been transpiring as they continued there lives.

There peoples were protected by the four goddesses of Gamindustri and after many a time the world was almost destroyed by a evil group or evil goddess but their protectors would always succeed.

But things are about to change, for you see the goddesses had been facing there greatest threat who with her darkness was able to turn them to her side.

The goddesses friends and family, tried to save them but they were easily defeated and had to flee before they were killed.

With that the sky turns red as every human in the of Planeptune looks up at the darkened and bloody sky.

Several cracks began appearing in the sky as waves of monsters after monsters began dropping down towards the city as the people cried out in terror.

But what was shocking was that their four goddesses floated down from one of the larger cracks along side a girl that was clearly leading them.

The girls had dark blue twin tailed her with dark blue soulless eyes. She wore a black shirt and skirt with a blue tie over a black body suit with blue stripes on her arms and legs, this was Kurome Annkobushi.

The four goddesses looked different as well, they had a dark soulless expression on their face with a dark aura in there eyes.

The girl smirked as she and the four goddesses landed on the tallest building "Look at them, screaming from those monster… they're completely pitiful without us".

Purple Heart stayed silent as she watched the people she wants thought was her friends run away from in fear "It's true lady Kurome… they will just be afraid of us in the end".

"Just like I said" she smirked, before looking at the people running away "We can deal with your run away sisters and comrades later go grab as many of these humans as you can".

"What? Why do you suddenly wanna talk to them after you finally get your revenge I say we squash them!" White Heart said, punching her palm "They always hated us, they were just jealous of our strength".

"Now now, Blanc you'll get the chance to kill these humans later, I want them to feel the true

despair of what they've done to me before they die" she said, and the others nodded before flying off.

What they didn't notice was IF, Uzume, Uni and Nepgear watching them through binoculars in a far off building.

Uzume looked a lot like Kurome except she had red hair and orange eyes. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders. She also wore black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

"It looks like there splitting up" Uzume said, looking at them with binoculars "Probably gonna gather up the people for something".

"Damn, I thought we would've had more time to prepare" IF said, as Uni sighed "What do we do, we completely lost to them last time".

"It's a good thing everyone else is hiding out in Lastation we'll head back later" Uzume said, as she continued watching the destruction outside.

"What do we do… everything's going to turn out like Zero Dimension" Nepgear said, scared as Uni grabbed her shoulders "Calm down Nepgear, I'm sure we will think of something, we always do".

"Yeah but we'll need a miracle if we want to save Gamindustri" IF said, but than from out of now where Steamax appeared.

Steamax wore a large, blue and purple coloured mech suit with blue rings on the sides. He carries a large sword in his right hand and a giant shuriken on his left.

"Everyone, I found something you might find interesting" Steamax said, as Uzume looked at him "Is it really the time? We're kind of in a end of the world crisis here".

"Well, I saw people in black suits teleporting everyone out of Planeptune and for some reason they were setting up these large devices for some reason" He said, surprising the three.

"Device… what kind of devices?" Nepgear asked, as Steamax frown "They seemed to be powered by some kind of energy source I've never seen before and it rooted it's way into the ground so it wouldn't move".

"They couldn't be trying to blow up Planeptune… could they?" Uni asked, as Nepgear gulped "We should go and ask them what they're doing".

The others nodded and they left the building to find out what they were doing with the devices.

* * *

**?**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Sir, Kurome and the four goddesses have gather everyone left in Planeptune in front of the Planeptune Bascilicom" A woman said, walking towards her commander.

They were in a large command setter with a long table in the middle, several elevators that can take people all around Gamindustri and a large monitor of what was happening in Gamindustri and over it was a symbol that looked like a pair of sunglasses with the words GB on them.

The commander wore a black and white uniform with a hat and sunglasses covering his eyes but he had brown hair and blue eyes. And around his finger was a ring.

The assistant had long black hair and green eyes. She also wore the uniform and had a tablet in her hand as well as a ring.

"Good… send our rangers to distract them before teleporting the hostages to Leanbox" the commander said, and the woman nodded.

**"Oh this is so scary! Jacks what will we do if the plan doesn't work!"** A large bulky blue robot said, it's head had a steering wheel on it and it had two silver bulky arms and plugs connecting to the back which had another face plate on the back.

**"Calm down yah big lug, we've gone through these simulation hundreds if not thousands of times"**

Jacks said, Jacks had a yellow cylinder body with two arms that had wheels for moving around on the side and a rabbit head with two long lever ears and a rabbit head at the back.

**"Well I guess your right, but it's still freaky!"** The bigger robot said, shaking his head **"Oh come on, Smash like I said, it'll be fine".**

Suddenly the door opened up to reveal Nepgear, Uzume and the others walking inside surprised to see such a high tech room.

"Lady Nepgear, Lady Uni how did you find this place?" The commander asked, as the girls and ninja looked up at the commander.

"The soldiers told us where this play was" Nepgear said, as Uni aimed her gun at the commander "Now you better tell us why the hell you were setting those bombs all around Planeptune"

The commander sighed and rubbed his eyes "They weren't bombs" he said, before revealing schematics of a dimensional transporter "They're teleporters to a cyber dimension

"Your… going to teleport my sister and the others into another dimension" Nepgear said, as Uzume, IF and Steamax pointed there weapons at him "WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH THING! CAN'T YOU TRY ANOTHER WAY!" Uzume screamed, as the commander looked at her.

"YOU DON'T THINK WE'VE TRIED!" The commander yelled, smashing his arm on to the table before sighing "Listen, this was the very last resort after hearing what happened in your Zero-Dimension Uzume" he said, making there eyes widen.

"We made simulation after simulation trying to find a way to save the goddesses, take away there powers, arrest them but nothing worked except this… this is the only way" he said, regret in his voice.

IF and Steamax slowly lowered their weapons as Nepgear looked at them "What is this place? Why were you formed" she asked.

"This is the Gamindustri Battleforce or GB for short, a military sector that was formed after the ASIC was defeated, we realised how defenceless we were without you goddesses, so to protect us" he said, before revealing another picture.

Suddenly three pictures of soldiers they've never seen before we're shown, they seemed to be wearing jackets one red, one blue and one yellow with silver on the sides and the back of the arms, they wore black trousers with there colour boots and had belts with the GB symbol on it and they all had helmets whit had a silver mouth piece, different coloured sunglass visor for each helmet and a animal theme at the top cheetah for red, gorilla for blue and Jackrabbit for yellow. On their arms was these devices with shinning share crystals powering them.

"These are… artificial CPU's we created" the secretary said, showing the four the soldiers "After discovery of the Ultradimension we did a exploration and found these share crystals and use them o create our own CPU's, so we could have them not only protect us if something bad happens and you goddesses weren't here and fight along you guys if something truly bad happens".

"They are humans that were capable of using the Share Crystals but to give them more of advantage we gave each of them animal dna like red having cheetah dna so he had super speed or blue having gorilla dna so he has super strength and yellow having jackrabbit dna so she can jump high"

"How could you do all this without Noire or the others permission" Uni asked, as another person walked in "They did".

All five of them looked over to see Histoire much to the shock of the others "Histoire, what do you mean".

"They're right, our highest priority is to protect the people… but when Rei Ryghts attacked and ASIC many people were attacked and killed… and we couldn't do anything, it'd be for the best if we have people that can fight as well as the CPU's when we can't protect them".

"So we're just going to throw away Noire and the others just like that!" Uni yelled, but the commander shook his head "No when we find a way to break Kurome's control on them we'll bring them back but this is the safest away to ensure nobody will die anymore".

Suddenly they heard beeping as the screen changed to the goddesses throwing humans towards a single circle in the park as Kurome walked up.

Uzume gripped her hand as when she saw her other self walking up but the commander just smirked "Just watch".

* * *

**Park**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Kurome watched the people looking around scared and worried before smirking "SILENCE!" She yelled, as they all looked up at her.

"Good, at least your trained dogs" she said, with a smirk looking down at the humans she hates so much "Hello people of Gamindustri, I am Kurome or how you would have called me Uzume the once great goddess of Planeptune".

"But my powers were too great for you people and you threw me away like trash!" She yelled, before a evil smile came out her face "And now I have made your newest rulers my servants! Who hates you all as much as I hate you… I bet none of you even remember, do you".

"DO YOU!" She yelled, and the people were still silent making her smile "Just as I thought" she said, about to tell the goddesses to kill them but than someone stood up.

It was a older man, with grey hair who wore a brown jacket with a red sweater underneath as well as blue trousers and brown shoes and had a white video game console in his hands.

"I remember you" he said, much to the shock of Kurome who honestly didn't expect this to happen "Back when I was a young boy, you and your friends were selling game consoles and I remember saying that they were lame, even than you were still kind to me and gave me a console and you told me when you get the chance you'd play with me, even when you were sealed away I kept this console working so we could play together for all these years".

Kurome wasn't honestly shocked at this, she didn't expect anybody to remember her after all these years and because of this the goddesses eye returned to normal for a few seconds before returning to there soulless expression.

"Well than… I guess you wasted your life waiting for me" she said, a blue aura surrounding her body before she began charging a energy blast "Well than, watch as your elder shows you what will happen to you" she said, but than…

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Suddenly from out of no where a man on a motorcycle came in and blasted her with a high tech blaster knocking Kurome back "WHAT!".

The man stopped the motorcycle, which was red and silver with a cheetah head at the front "Who are you?" Kurome asked, as he got off the bike and took off his helmet.

"Just some one who doesn't want to see their home in flames" he said, moving around before leaning onto the bike in front of Kurome,

He had short brown hair with brown eyes covered by sunglasses. He wore a black jump suit with red lines all over it and the GB symbol on his chest and a device around his wrist.

"Nice job Nick you actually got us here for once" he said, as the bikes head moved towards his owner **"You don't have to be so blunt about it!"**.

"Another Human, thinking they could fight a god-" "BLAH BLAH BLAH!" The man yelled, much to the anger of Kurome.

"Do you know how many evil crazies calling them selves gods have showed up? Loads! In every dimension your just another crazy wanting power" he said, as she smirked "I want revenge for your people throwing me away and forgetting me".

"Oh yeah? Than why did you just try to kill someone who did remember you?" He said, making her growl "You keep on saying that we forgot about you and moved on but you never considered that the people who did remember you had died, I mean look at that guy over there he was a kid when you were sealed away and now look at him, we're not the same people you once knew".

"I see what your trying to do, your trying to make me realise my evil ways and end them, well too bad I spent too long wanting to end these human for what they did" she said, but he just smirked.

"Nope I'm just distracting you" he said, making her eyes widen as she turned around to see the large group of humans teleported away.

"Clever bastard" she said, as she pointed her hand up as a aura surrounded her body "What's stopping me from just killing them all another time after you" she said, as the man smirked "Yeah, me".

Kurome laughed at this, as she looked at him "You? What can a weak feeble human do all alone?" She asked, as the man smirked "Who said I was alone?".

Suddenly two people blasted the other goddesses shocking them forcing them out of there Hdd forms "What!".

"I didn't even notice them…" Noire said, surprised as Blanc growled "Who the hell are you bastards!".

The two other people was one man and one girl, the man had long black hair and blue eyes covered by sunglasses and wore a jump suit like the other guy but with blue instead of red and had the same device.

The girl had black hair tied up into a pony tail and green eyes covered by sunglasses and wore a jumpsuit with yellow and a skirt.

They jumped back from the goddesses attacks as the man began walking towards them.

"Who are you people?" Vert asked, as Neptune nodded "Yeah! Why do you wanna be such jerks and ruin our fun!".

"Shut up! Baka!" The girl said, tauntingly much to the surprise of Neptune "Is it really fun to kill people and even children" The blue man said, making Neptune look down the aura around her eyes slowly grow smaller.

"Who the hell are you people!" Kurome yelled, as they smirked before revealing the devices "People that want to protect Gamindustri like you used to".

The device was blue and black with a circular dial that they can spin around and a orange glass to the side that looked like it could pop it.

"You guys ready?" Red asked, and the others nodded "Well than, let's do this" he said, as they all began spinning the dial which opened up to reveal a share crystal that was charged with a green energy much to the shock of Kurome and the others.

"ACESS!" They yelled, at the same time making the share crystal shine blinding the five goddesses.

When the light died down the three people were now in cpu like clothes, full body suits with there colours going around there bodies with there hair changing to there colour as well.

"You… you humans think you can just use the powers of a god like that!" Kurome yelled, more energy going around her body.

"Who said we're done" Red said, as they selected the henshin function on the brace.

**_IT'S MORPHING TIME!_**

The Orange part popped up and folded to become a sunglasses shape before a picture of the three cpu soldiers appeared.

"**LET'S MORPHIN!**" They yelled at the same time, Data began surrounding their body before transforming there body suits into the soldiers suits before more data moved to their heads forming the helmet but with out the visor as they moved there braces up to there face making the sunglasses move to the hole becoming visors.

**_GO! GO! GO-BUSTERS!_**

"RED BUSTER!" Red yelled, striking a pose which was his left arm in front with his right fist around above the left wrist.

"BLUE BUSTER!" Blue yelled, snapping his wrist before placing his left arms on his hip.

"YELLOW BUSTER!" Yellow yelled, pulling the black straps on her shoulders.

"Tokumei sentai…**GO-BUSTERS!"** They yelled, at the same time before Red entered a running stance as the goddesses readied their weapons "Busters ready~~~… GO!" Red yelled, before all three of them began running towards the four goddesses with Kurome watching.

**(Play busters ready go!)**

All three of them pressed their shoulder buttons summoning weapons before they grabbed the, and began fighting the goddesses.

Red and Neptune caught there swords together and began slashing each other Neptune going more wildly while Red was easily able to catch them.

"WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" Neptune yelled, as Red caught her sword "Because…" he said, before using super speed to move behind her "I have something to fight for" he said, before kicking her back.

Yellow dodged one of Vert slashes before jumping up high and blasting her forcing to block the attacks before she landed and kicked her back.

"You know I always dreamed of being your little sister when I was a girl, never thought I'd have to be fighting you though" Yellow said, while blasting her.

"I'd be happy to make you my little sister dear, as long as kill your friends for me" she said, as she jumped back "Sorry but these guys need me to much, so I can't just ditch them like that" she said, before continuing to blast them forcing Vert to jump back.

Meanwhile Noire and Blanc were attacking Blue a she blocked there attacks "Damn, this bastard is tough" Noire said, as Blue charged up the energy into his arms "Let me show you how strong I am!" He yelled, forcing the two goddesses to guard but than he slammed his fist into the earth causing a small quake.

The two goddesses started to shake before Blue came in and punched them in the gut knocking them back "And that's why I'm the strategist of the group".

"Screw you, you old bastard!" Blanc yelled, making a tick mark appear on his head before he picked up a tree much to the surprise of the two goddesses.

"WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING OLD!" He yelled, angrily swinging the tree around forcing them to move back.

Meanwhile Red jumped back from Neptune's attack as he neared a large number of trees"Now I got you!" Neptune yelled, preparing a attack.

Red was going to move out of the way before he noticed something behind him 'Oh no!' He thought, before crossing his arms.

**"VICTORY SLASH!"** Neptune yelled, slashing him with a V shaped slash knocking him towards a nearby tree.

**(End song)**

"Haha! Got you! Now time it's time to kill you~" Neptune sung, readying her katana to kill Red but than "S-Stop it!".

Neptune froze before slowly turning around to see a group of kids and a teenager that was hiding behind a nearby bush, the kids having sticks in there hands to try and fight her, two boys and one girl.

The younger boy had short black hair with green eyes and was wearing a black and white school uniform and the girls had longer black hair with the same coloured eyes but wore a female version of the uniform, they were twins, Eiji and Asuna Tanaka.

The older boy was they're older brother Hiro Tanaka, he looked like Eiji except with a bit longer hair, blue eyes and a slightly different uniform.

"Eiji! get back here!" Hiro yelled, who looked about 15, Eiji was about 10 and Asuna looked about 10 years old as well "No, I don't want people to die like my mom and dad!".

"Oh! You kids think you can be heroes" she said, readying her katana "Well than, let's see if you got the strength" Neptune said, but than Red spoke "You really wanna do this?".

"What?" Neptune asked, looking at Red who had a crack in his visor revealing his eye "You really gonna kill some kids… if you do this than you really are the monster Kurome made you".

"Neptune froze, looking at scared faces of the children making think back to all the good things the humans did for her, all of her friends and then remembered what she did to Nepgear.

Tears began trailing down Neptune's face as the dark aura around her eyes disappeared completely and she dropped her sword before dropping to her knees.

"W-What have I done… I've done so many things, I hurt my friends… even Nepgear" she said, rubbing the tears one her cheeks before feeling someone embrace her.

Neptune looked down to see the little girl and boy hugging her, trying to make her feel better "It's okay, Lady Neptune don't cry" "Yeah, you weren't you".

"Asuna, Eiji" Hiro said, standing up as the girl smiled "Thank you" she said, slowly standing up.

"Nick! Get over here" Red called as his bike began driving towards them "Nick, I need you to take these guys back to the base".

"**Alright, got ya!**" He said, as the kids got on "Neptune you get on as well" he said, surprising "Eh! Why?".

"We don't know if she can just take control of you again, Gamindustri still needs a goddess they can believe in" he said, and Neptune nodded "Alright" she said, getting on the bike before it began driving off back to the base.

Red stood up and picked up his sword before using his speed to get back to others.

"Gaah!" Blue and Yellow yelled, getting knocked from the other goddesses attacks as Red ran back to them.

"You guys okay?" Red asked, and the others nodded "Yeah, I can keep going" Blue said, with yellow nodding "Where's Neptune".

"We saw a couple of kids and she broke out of her mind control when she nearly killed them" he explained, and the others nodded.

"Impressive, I didn't expect that to happen" Kurome said, walking up to them "But what do you plan to do now? We haven't even broke a sweat".

"Yeah, that's a good point too bad our plan wants tot beet you" he said, before lifting up a switch "It was just to distract you guys long enough to get everyone to escape".

He than pressed a button making a large barrier appear all around the city of Planeptune as several light began shinning through out the city.

**_BEGINNING DIMENSIONAL TRANSFERENCE IN 15 SECONDS_**

They heard as the timer began going down "You bastards!" Kurome yelled, charging up a powerful blast but no energy came out "What?".

"We're not technically in Gamindustri anymore, so your powers won't work" Blue said, as Yellow smirked "So you better get comfy".

**_10 SECONDS REMAINING_**

"No you'll all be trapped with us!" Kurome yelled, as the three took off there helmets "That's fine, we were prepared for this to happen".

**_5 SECONDS REMAINING_**

"You bastards, I'll come back even stronger than before!" Kurome yelled, but this didn't falter our heroes "That's fine, we got people that can take our lead" Red said, before…

**_BEGINNING DOWNLOAD NOW_**

Suddenly everything in download began turning into data of Zero's and One's around Kurome.

"LADY KUROME!" Kurome turned around to see Noire, Vert and Blanc being teleported to the Cyber Dimension "What's happening-" They said, before disappearing to the cyber dimension.

Kurome to the Go-Busters to see Blue and Yellow completely turning into data before flying a way in a stream of yellow and blue.

Kurome glared at Red who could only smirk "I hate you" she said, as Red smiled "I know" he said, before they both disappeared into data. Red flying away with the others.

* * *

**Streets**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"What's happening!" Neptune yelled, looking at he city being turned into data as they drove down the road towards the open cellar.

"**I'm sorry miss Neptune, we had no choice we had to send Planeptune to another dimension" **Nick explained, as they continued driving.

"I don't care about that! What about the people!" Neptune yelled, but Nick smiled "**Don't worry, everyone who's still alive is evacuated"** he explained, making Neptune smile "Thank goodness"

"Look this is great and all but we'll be teleported as well if we don't go faster!" Hiro yelled, as they continued driving, Eiji and Asuna holding on to him tightly.

"Don't worry I got this, Access!" Neptune yelled, but nothing happen "Never mind out of juice, quick Gotta go fast!".

Nick went as fast he could and they were about to make it to the hanger but just before they did the three coloured streams fo data entered the humans body. Red going into Eiji, Blue into Hiro and Yellow into Asuna before the Morph Braces appeared on their wrists before they entered the hanger before it closed.

"Uh, my head" Neptune said, shaking her head "What was that?" Neptune wondered, noticing Eiji, Asuna and Hiro unconscious, she quickly checked there pulses and they were alive "Phew, that was a close one".

"**You okay Lady Neptune?"** Nick said, transforming into his robot form before offering the Goddess a hand.

Nick had a mostly black body with silver arms and legs and a red chest armour and shoulder pads and his face was the the handle and meter for the bike and on his back was the Cheetah head.

"WOAH! YOU'RE A ROBOT IN DISGUISE!" Neptune yelled, making Nick laugh "Yeah, I guess that's a way to put it".

They heard footsteps as they looked over to see Nepgear and the others running towards them but Nepgear stopped when she saw Neptune.

Neptune's heart hurt when she saw Nepgear's face, it was a mix of fear, anger, sadness and relief "Neptune…are you still…".

Neptune smiled and nodded "Yeah… I think I'm all better now".

Tears welled up in Nepgear's eyes before she ran over and hugged her sister as tightly as she could and Neptune did the same.

"I-I'm so sorry for what I did Nepgear… I know I hurt you… I'm so sorry… I'm the worst big sister ever" Neptune cried, as Nepgear held closer "I know, I already forgive you".

"Noire… she didn't make it did she" Uni said, looking down as the commander put his hand on her shoulder "Probably not but at least we know we can save them" he said, and Uni nodded.

The commander than looked down at the kids and noticed their wrists 'The Morphin braces but how' he thought, before turning to Nick who was currently being hugged very tightly by Smash.

"Nick, who are these kids" the commander asked, as Nick looked at him "**Their some kids we found still hiding so we brought them here why?"**

"Bring them to the medical ward, I want to speak with them" he told his secretary and she nodded, having some workers bring them to the medical ward.

"What's up with them?" Uzume asked, as the man turned to her "Those braces should only been wearable by Chase and his team, but some how they were able to get them" he explained, before placing a hand on his chin "Who are those kids".

* * *

**A few hours later at night **

**Third person P.O.V.**

Later on in the night, after everyone left back to Leanbox we see the commander looking at the unconscious kids with his secretary on his left.

"Are you sure about this Takumi?" The woman asked, and the commander nodded "Yeah, Aya they need this from us" he said, before they heard the door open.

They looked over to see Uzume walking in "Miss Uzume, your still here?" Takumi asked, and Uzume nodded "Yeah, I wanted to know how those kids are?".

"They're fine, they just need rest" Aya said, and Uzume nodded "So who are they?" She asked, as they showed her their files.

"They're all siblings but it seems like their parents died during the attack" The commander said, as Uzume looked down.

"So now what will happen to them?" Uzume asked, as they began waking up "You'll see " he said, before Takumi and Aya walked inside.

"Good evening" Aya smiled, as Eiji and Asuna hid behind Hiro "Who are you guys, where are we?" He asked, as Takumi smiled.

"Your safe don't worry, we're currently underneath Planeptune" he said, surprising them

"Why'd ya bring us here?" Eiji asked, as Aya smiled "From what we've discovered your parents died during the attack right?".

Asuna looked down and nodded "Yeah, mom and dad were killed by monsters" she said, as Aya smiled and patted her head.

"Then how about you stay with us?" She said, surprising the three kids "REALLY?!" They yelled at the same time.

"While you were escaping to here, our dear friends gave you their energy to protect you from being turned into data" Takumi said, pointing to the Braces on their wrists.

"Since you don't have anywhere else to go, we decided to take you three in because they seemed to want to protect you".

"So what do you say?" Aya asked, as the trio beginning whispering before turning to them "We'll do it".

Takumi and Aya smiled before Eiji and Asuna ran up and hugged Aya as she hugged back.

Uzume was surprised at this before smiling and walking off "We could use someone like you, you know".

Uzume looked over to Takumi who was smiling at her "Are you offering me a job?" She asked, and Takumi nodded "If you take it" he said, as Uzume smiled "I'll think about it, but first I gotta promise to fulfil" she said, walking off to explore the new Gamindustri.

"Kurome… you were wrong… us Goddesses and the humans can live together as equals and I will show you that" she said, to her self before walking off to who knows where.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

**Leanbox**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Hah! It feels so good getting out and destroying Thunder Tits nation!" White Heart yelled, as she destroyed more and more of Leanbox.

White Heart looked like a more evil version of her goddess form with grey clothes and darker blue hair and shape red eyes, as well as dark wings and on her chest was a heart symbol with a slowly lowering meter, think Chaos White Heart.

Suddenly she heard the sound of engine and she looked over to see a black van with the GB symbol on the side driving towards her as she smirked "Those bastards again? Good I wanted to kill them!".

From the van three people walked out, Eiji, Asuna and Hiro all in the GB jumpsuits as they turned towards White Heart.

Eiji and Asuna were now Eighteen years old and Hiro was now 23 years old and had joint the GB becoming the new Go-Busters.

**(Play Kizuna~ Go-Busters) **

"So it's you this time, Blansy" Eiji said, with a smirk as White Heart growled "You just gotta keep on using that nickname you bastard".

"Oh come on it's kinda a cute" Asuna said, as Hiro nodded "Yeah, anything to get you back is worth the effort".

"Just like the others I ain't coming back to you damn human bastards!" She yelled, before raise their arm "Tronics!".

Suddenly several robot foot soldiers appeared around her and entered a fighting position "Let's see you fight all of these".

"Well than, it's showtime" Eiji said, as they turned the dial on the braces revealing the share crystal "ACCESS!" They yelled, at the same time before they transformed into their CPU forms which looked the same as the last one but slightly different with more black armour around their suits. They than pressed the henshin button on the brace.

**_IT'S MORPHING TIME!_**

The Orange part popped up and folded to become a sunglasses shape before a picture of the three cpu soldiers appeared.

"**_LET'S MORPHIN!_**" They yelled at the same time as Data began surrounding their body before transforming there body suits into their ranger suits before more data moved to their heads forming the helmet but with out the visor as they moved there bracers up to there face making the sunglasses move to the hole becoming visors.

**_GO! GO! GO-BUSTERS!_**

"RED BUSTER!" Eiji yelled, slamming his fist into his palm before entering a fighting pose.

"BLUE BUSTER!" Hiro yelled, fixing his collar before cracking his neck.

"YELLOW BUSTER!" Asuna yelled, excited as she began jumping a few times before entering a fighting pose.

"Tokumei sentai… **GO-BUSTERS!"** They yelled, at the same time before entering a racing pose as Eiji raised his fist above his other wrist "Busters ready~~~…GO!" He yelled, before they all began running towards the tronics for another fight as Gamindustri's new protectors.

**(End song)**

* * *

**And done so what did you guys think of this new one shot, this has been something I've been wanting to do for a long time and now it's great to finally have it out there.**

**Not sure if I'll write this though, maybe as a world for decade. By the way don't forget if you guys want to adopt any story that's not up on my profile than just PM me but with all of that said.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	9. Ultraman Ginga: Azure Dreamer

**Hey guys and gals, welcome back to the Taiman215 one-shot and trailer library and this time it'll be a one-shot.**

**This will be a one-shot of a adaptation of Ultraman Ginga, I chose this one because out of all of the new generation ultra shows it has the least amount of legend ultra stuff.**

**So with that said, let's get started with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Legend of galaxy**

* * *

**Highway**

**Third person P.O.V.**

From a large highway, we see a single car driving quickly down a highway towards a small town in the distance.

Inside the car, we can see a mother driving the car and her son was just waiting in the car patiently.

"Hmm?" The young boy said as he stared out the window towards the large mountain in the distance with a small town built around the base of the mountain.

This was Noah Bennett, he was a 17-year-old student, he had short and clean brown hair being accompanied by bright Azure coloured eyes. He wore an open blue shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, brown shorts and blues shoes. He also had a hexagon shaped brith mark on his hand.

His mother was called Maria Bennett, she was in her mid-thirties and she had the same hair but in a ponytail and green eyes that were covered by a pair of glasses. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black trousers and sandals.

"We are almost ready to reach our new home, so don't start sleeping again," Maria said, as Noah nodded and continued to look out the window with a small frown on his face.

"Why did we have to move out, here again, we were perfectly fine living in the city," Noah asked, looking out the window as they drove closer to the city.

"Look we both can use a new start… after what happened" she said, looking away.

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither of them wanting to discuss their pasts in the city.

"Anyway I've heard this town is nice," Maria said, as her son frowned "That just means it's boring".

He was pretty disappointed when he got the news, but who could blame him he has to leave the friends he had his entire life.

"It'll be alright Noah," Maria said, as they neared the small town "I'm sure you'll be able to make plenty of new friends".

"Yeah… maybe" he said, before looking up at the large mountain, getting a strange sensation as he looked up at the place.

'What is this feeling?' He thought, a strange sensation growing in his chest 'It's like…something's calling me to that mountain'.

**"Noah!"** He heard, making the boy blink before looking around 'What was that?!' He thought, before shaking his head 'I must be more tired then I thought…'.

"Hey look we're here," Maria said, as Noah looked at the small town "What was this place called again?".

"Star view woods" she smiled, as they drove to their new home.

* * *

**Star view woods**

**Noah P.O.V.**

"Noah, we're here," Mom said, as I looked up at my new home "Let's get our stuff out of the trunk so we can hurry and move in."

I slowly got out of the car as I stared at the new house. It was a fairly large, two storieS blue house that had a pretty nice garden.

It already had our furniture laid out in the place so all we needed to do was bring in our bags and suitcases.

After a couple of minutes of bringing in our bags, mom walked inside and smiled at our new home "Now this place looks good, what do you think?".

"Well, it's pretty… quaint" I murmured, looking around the place "Hey why don't you go and take a look in your room?".

"Sure" I nodded, walking up the stairs and eventually arrived in my new room.

When I arrived in the room I looked around and found myself in a decently sized room that was painted blue.

It had a bed in the corner and a tv facing it, a closet next to a large window and a desk sitting opposite the door.

"Huh, this doesn't look too bad," I said, tossing my bags and suitcases of clothes and other things next to my new closet.

I jumped on to my bed and sighed into my pillow 'I wonder how the others are doing' I mumbled, pulling out my phone and looked at a picture of me and my friends.

'I wonder how the others are doing…' I thought, looking at the picture 'Bet they're having fun'.

"Guess I might as well take a look around this town," I said, before looking something on my phone "Let's see what's here".

There were several small tourist attractions but one that caught was a small shrine in the mountain near this town.

"Maybe… I can find out what that voice was" he said, getting up and stretching before walking down the stairs.

"Hey mom I'm gonna take a look around town," I said, passing by her "Alright, just come back before it gets dark," she said, and I nodded opening the door and walking out.

* * *

**Park**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Guess this place isn't so bad," Noah said, as he walked through a large, hilly park that leads downhill to the rest of the town.

"I wonder where that Shrine is…" he said, before hearing the sound of someone screaming while moving towards him.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE STOP ME! SOMEONE STOP ME!" He heard, before turning around to see a girl riding down the hill while riding a baby carriage. In her hands was a small puppy.

The Carriage passed right by him and Noah followed it to see that it was about to be tripped by a fairly large rock.

"Oh crap!" He said, running as fast as he could to catch the girl as the carriage's wheel hit the rock.

"AAAAHHH!" She screamed, being thrown off the carriage towards the path while still holding the dog in her arms.

"Gotta quickly catch her!" Noah yelled, quickly running to catch her, and she did but they were about to hit the path.

_**"Ultra Telekinesis!"**_ A voice said, resulting in the two being pushed back to the grass and rolling down the grassy field a bit.

"Ugh" "ow," The two said, as they opened their eyes

The girl blinked before blushing and jumping off of Noah, the dog still in her arms.

"Oh um s-s-Sorry about that," she said, as Noah got up and got a good look at the girl.

She looked about the same age as Noah. She had short brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a blue hoodie with black runner shorts as well as blue shoes.

'What was that?' he thought, before shaking his head.

"Yeah no problem, can you just tell me why you were rolling down the hill like that?".

"Oh well, you see an old lady accidentally let go of her baby carriage with the dog inside, but I was able to stop it before it went too far away".

"Okay getting it so far," he said, as the girl continued "Well I was able to return the dog to the lady but in barked right in my face and…".

"Let me guess, you got surprised and fell in the carriage as it started moving again," he asked, as she slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah…" she said, and embarrassed look on her face.

"Tabitha! Tabitha!" They heard, before looking up to see an older lady around her forties running down the hill towards them.

"Oh! Here's your dog back" the girl smiled, standing up and handing the puppy to the older lady who took it and proceeded to hug and kiss it.

"Thank you two so much," she said, before walking off the two teenagers smiling as she walked off.

"So stranger, what's your name?" She asked, surprising Noah "Huh? How did you know I'm not from here".

"Please, do you know how rare it is to see someone new around these parts" she smiled, raising her hand for a handshake

"Guess I can't argue with that," he said, before taking her hand "I'm Noah, Noah Bennett I just moved here with my mom today".

"Well Noah, I'm Alison Murphy but you're can call me Alice, so where are you heading?" She asked as Noah pointed to the mountain.

"Well I was hoping to check out the shrine up in that mountain," he said, pointing to the large mountain overlooking the city.

"Oh! You mean Mount Astral sure I can take you there" Alice said, surpassing Noah who looked at her.

"Eh?! Really" he asked, making her smile "Course, come on I'll show you the way," she said, running ahead of him as he quickly followed.

'That young man seems promising' a figure thought, as the two teenagers ran towards the mountain.

* * *

**Mount Astral**

**Noah P.O.V.**

Me and Alice we're walking up a road that leads to the shrine, there wasn't a lot of people coming to the shrine so the road we were on was empty.

"Come on, it's just up the road a bit," she said, as I tiredly followed behind her 'Geez this is tiring, maybe I can distract myself by talking'.

"Hey uh Alice, I've been wondering what's up with the space theming in the towns name?" I asked as she looked at me "What do you mean".

"Like how this town is called star view or how this mountain is called Astral, what's up with that?" I wondered, making her nod.

"Ah gotcha, well you see we named our town that because it represents how this town was made," she said, confusing me "What are you talking about?".

"Well, legend says that this town and mountain used to be a very dangerous and uninhabitable mountain, not a single plant or life insight," she said, as I continued listening.

"But about 100 years ago, there was a meteor strike that hit this town but the weird thing was that the mountain started growing a forest and plant life in the matter of days after that".

"Really? How's that possible?" I asked as she shrugged "Nobody knows, the only thing we could guess was that there was something in the meteorites that caused it" she said, and nodded.

"Huh? With a legend like that I'm surprised this town isn't more popular" I said, making her laugh "Well most people think it's some kinda gimmick to bring in tourist, especially with the name".

"Yeah guess that makes sense," I said before we finally made it to the top of the hill "We're there!" She said, running on ahead.

I quickly followed her to the top of the path only to find a fairly big shrine with several statutes and other smaller building surrounding it.

"Welcome to the Ginga shrine," she said, as we both walked up to the place "Wanna try to pay our respects?" She asked, and I nodded "Sure".

At the shrine there was a small box standing in front of the building, that was locked by a rope 'Whats in there?' He wondered.

We both walked up to the shrine and clapped our hands to pray, but as I closed my eyes I saw the box beginning to shine a bit.

I suddenly started getting another vision, but what I didn't notice was that my hand was glowing a bit as well.

* * *

**Vision**

My vision was once again of hundreds of giants, monsters and aliens all battling in one huge war but this time I could see them out more clearly.

The giants were all mostly coloured red and silver but some were purple and some were blue while the monsters and aliens all had different designs

The Giants, monsters and aliens were matched in battle and I wasn't sure which one was going to win.

But as the war raged on a giant dark shadowy figure with red going around its body, he was much larger than the others battling in the war and he had some weird black and purple device that looked like the hilt of a sword.

He landed in the middle of the battlefield and raised device making it charge with energy.

The device shined before all of the Giants, Monsters and an Aliens were turned into light before transforming into what looked like statues or figurines.

The shadowy figure laughed as he stood in the empty battlefield, filled to the brim with the small statues, but before he could leave.

"SORYA!" Another figure yelled, as he crashed in front of the shadowy figure and entered a fighting stance.

The figure looked like he was completely made out of light, and he had the same device that was in the shadowy figure hand but it was silver and yellow.

The two rushed towards each other as I began hearing a voice "**Noah! Noah! Noah!"**

**End of vision**

* * *

"Noah? Noah!" I heard, before opening my eyes to see Alice with a concerned look on her face "Huh, Uh what's up?".

"You just kinda spaced out for a couple of minutes," she said, making me blink "Oh Uh sorry, just kinda drifted off their".

"Oh well alright, as long as your okay" she smiled, as I looked at the box 'What's in there?'.

They then noticed the sun beginning to set in the distance making Alice smile.

"Oh wow, that took longer then we thought," Alice said, and I nodded "Yeah, I should probably head back before my mom gets mad".

"Oh right," Alice said before an idea popped in her head "Oh hey how about you give me your phone number so we can hang out again".

"Huh? Why" I asked, making her smile "Why not? We're friends after all" she said, making me blink "Oh sure".

We both took out our phones and shared our phone numbers "Thanks, well I gotta go see ya" I said, and she nodded "Yeah see ya around".

I turned around and began running down the hill with a smile on my face.

**Third-person P.O.V.**

As Noah ran off Alice watched him running with a frown on her face before taking something out of her pocket.

It was one of the small figures from Noah's vision "Did you see his hand glowing Taro?" She asked as the figure began moving.

"Yes, he may be the one I've been looking for," he said, as we got a good look at the figurine.

He had a mostly red body with a silver chest armour adorned with gold marks and a blue crystal in the middle, the silver travelled down the chest and into the legs as well. He also had a sage shaped bracelet on his hand. His face was a silver colour with yellow eyes and black irises. He also had two large horns and blade in the middle this was Ultraman Taro.

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem that special" Alice asked, but Taro nodded "The least that's we can do is wait and see what he does".

Alice nodded before hiding Taro back in her pocket and running down the hill not realising someone was watching them.

He was about 17 years with a simple cut black hair and red eyes, he wore a black short with rider lines going around it, blue trousers and black shoes and in his hand was the black version of the device from Noah's vision.

"Soon… our ambition will be realised" he said, before walking off.

* * *

**Bennett Household**

**Third-person P.O.V.**

"So, how was your day?" Maria asked as she and her son ate dinner in their new home.

"Yeah it was fine," he said, timing a bite out of his food "Did you make any new friends while you were out?" She asked as Noah nodded.

"Yeah, I met this girl," he said, making his mother smirk "A girl~ what was her name," she said, with a smug smile making a frown.

"It's not like that, we're just friends," Noah said, making his mother laugh "Yeah, yeah so what's her name?".

"Alison, Alison Murphy," I said, as she smiled "Oh that's a nice name, how about you have her over some time" she smiled, making Noah blush.

"What! The mom that's so embarrassing" he said, confusing her "What's so embarrassing about it, you're just having people over, I used to do that all the time when I was younger".

"It's just weird alright," Noah said, eating more of his food as his mother shrugged "Alright fine, fine…. Course I brought them over for different reasons".

"MOM!" Noah yelled, making his mother laugh "I'm kidding, we were just studying" she said, as they continued earring "Among other things".

"Okay, that's it!" Noah said, standing up "I think I'm going to head up to my room," he said, putting his plate away before walking up the stairs.

**Night time**

**Noah's room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Noah shuffled around his bed as flashes of the battle appeared in his mind, including the battle between the light and shadowy figure.

"Sorya!" The light figure said, swinging his device towards the shadowy figure who blocked it with his own.

They both continued swinging at each as if having a sword battle before the light figure jumped back.

He then crossed his arms before moving them into an L and firing a powerful rainbow coloured L-shaped beam from his arms.

The shadowy figure did the same and they bother fired a powerful beam at each other which caused the entire dream to flash, waking Noah up.

"Noah… find the spark" Was the last thing he heard before he jumped up.

"Ah!" He yelled, moving upwards. He could feel his heart pounding and a weird feeling on the back of his hand.

"Damn it… I need to know what was in that box!" Noah yelled, before standing up and grabbing a few things before he quietly snuck out of the house.

* * *

**Galaxy Shrine**

**Noah P.O.V.**

"Okay made it," I said, as I walked up the large hill with my flashlight on so I could see through the darkness.

I eventually made it to the top and saw the Ginga shrine sitting there so I slowly made my way to the small shrine.

I felt my heart beating fast as I knelt to the small box and did a quick bow before I grabbed the ropes "Here goes nothing" I said, undoing the ropes keeping the box closed.

What I found inside was some kind of meteorite laying down in the box "It's… a rock?" I said, slowly grabbing the small rock.

I looked over it and it seemed normal but then the mark on my hand began shining brightly.

It was a hexagonal mandala with three crescent shapes framing a star of sorts. The light from the mark coursed through the stone before it burst apart revealing the device that the figure of light used in my dream.

"This thing again? What even is it" I wondered while inspecting the small device.

"The Ginga Spark and the mark of courage… so you are the chosen one" I heard, before looking behind me "Who said that!".

I didn't see anyone around there so I just sighed and was about to put the device back where it belongs but then.

"Who goes there!" I heard, looking behind me to see a policeman on a bicycle quickly cycling towards me.

'Oh crap! Gotta get out of here' I thought, quickly closing and tying up the box before hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Hmm, guess it was my imagination," the policeman said, before cycling away as I sighed in relief.

"Guess I might as well bring this back in the morning" I mumbled, getting and walking back home.

* * *

**Noah's Room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Noah slowly opened the window and entered into his room before quietly closing the window and jumping onto his bed.

"Man today was weird," he said, taking out the device "What is this thing? And why was it calling to me?" He wondered.

"So...this is the one branded with the symbol of courage?" A voice said, as Noah jumped up and looked around before he spotted something on his desk.

It was a small action figure looking thing. It looked like a red superhero, with silver shoulders and a matching head, with two horns.

"Greeting Young Bennett, I am Ultraman Taro and if you were wondering I am not a toy," he said, as Noah stood up.

"An action figure? Did the last family that lived here leave it here by mistake?" He wondered, inspecting it "Does it have some kind of voice box?".

"I just said I am not a toy" Taro, spoke in annoyance.

"What the!" Noah yelled, dropping the figure and moving back but it just teleported back on to the desk facing Noah.

"Do not be alarmed, I am Ultraman Taro." he introduced, "The sixth of the Ultra brothers! Son of the father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra, I was the best in my…".

"Ultraman? What are those" Noah interrupted, making the figure sweat drop "Oh right, you wouldn't know what Ultraman are since this world hasn't come into contact with aliens yet"

"Ultramen were the protectors of the galaxy that battled great evils that threatened the my universe, they were giant in size and had protected different earth's in many different universes".

"Okay so if they were giant size, then why are you the size of a toy?" Noah asked, making Taro look down "That is because of the dark spark war".

"Dark Spark war?" Noah questioned, as Taro nodded "Yes, you see a long time ago, my kind went to war with the many dark aliens and their kaiju army." Taro explained.

"Even Ultraman from alternate dimensions joined in the battle. In the end, all of us fighting together only caused the war to go into a long stalemate, that was until a dark figure used the counterpart to the Ginga Spark that you hold, the Dark Spark. A twisted item of darkness with the power to freeze life in time".

'Just like in my dream…' Noah thought, before looking at Taro "What do you mean 'freeze life in time?'" He asked as Taro continued.

"It strips a being's freedom away, trapping them in a sealed form out of time and space. The Ginga Spark you hold however is the opposite, it has the light within it that can free a being from the darkness, the only key to free us from this imprisonment" he explained, as Noah looked at the device in his hands.

"However not just anyone can use it, I have tried and had others use it as well, but now I know the only one who can brandish the power of the Ginga Spark, is the chosen one who bears the Mark of Courage on the back of their hand".

"And the mark of courage is currently on your right hand," Taro said, as Noah looked at the still glowing mark on his hand.

"I've had this for as long as I could remember, but it's just a birthmark nothing more," he said, but Taro shook his head.

"Your wrong, it represents you and your courage, remember when you saved young Alice when she was about to hit the road, anybody else would've just left her be but you dived right in even though you could've been seriously hurt".

"You are worthy of the mark, you just need to reveal it," Taro said, as Noah looked at his hand before gripping it "Alright, I'll help you out… tomorrow".

"Eh?! Why not now?" Taro asked, honestly a bit surprised "Dude, it's like midnight I'm not crazy" he said, lying on the bed before going to sleep.

"I suppose that's a fair point, very well get some rest and be ready for tomorrow," he said, before teleporting away as Noah went to sleep.

* * *

**?**

**? Third person P.O.V.**

"Soon… he will…awaken" the boy from earlier said, as he walked through the dark room filled to the brim with spark dolls of different monsters.

He slammed his fist next to the wall making some of the dolls fall "We…hate him" he said, before lifting the dark spark which shined red.

He then grabbed one of the spark dolls and gripped it tightly "We will destroy him!" He yelled, before placing the foot of the doll on the tip of the dark spark making it shine red.

_**DARK-LIVE! Alien Valky!**_

The doll shined before growing into a human-sized alien. The alien had a black and golden body, with a golden head with red eyes and multiple horns and ridges atop it, he had a glowing blue crystal in his chest as he danced around the room happily.

"YAY!" He said, spinning around before pointing to the boy and tricking a peace sign "Yes!".

"Oh? Excellent!" He said, examining his body "I'm back baby! Excellent!" He yelled, jumping into the air.

He spun around and pointed at the boy "You brought me back so give me any Oder you wish, oh my great overlord!" He sang.

The boy smirked before lifting one of the other spark dolls and a copy of the dark spark.

* * *

**Mount Astral**

**Noah P.O.V.**

In the early morning, we saw Noah hiking around the large mountain in a blue tracksuit, he had gotten up early so he could test out the Ginga Spark.

"Why here of all places?" Noah asked as Taro poked out of his shirt pocket "This place is far away enough that nobody would be able to see us".

"I guess," he said while scratching his head and continuing the trek.

Even tally they made it to an open field and looked around "This place looks good enough" Taro said, as Noah pulled out the Ginga Spark.

"So how do I work this thing? And what does it do?" He asked, inspecting the Ginga Spark.

"The Ginga Spark has the power to repel the effects of the Dark Spark and return me back to normal" Taro said, as Noah nodded.

"Alright, and how do I do that?" He asked, looking at the little figure "At the bottom of my foot, you'll see a mark that is similar to the one on your hand".

Noah turned Taro over and he was correct, he did see a small mark on his right foot "Exactly, all you have to the is touch the tip of the Ginga Spark there".

"Touch the tip?" Noah asked, making Taro smirk "Now, don't be surprised, it's pretty shocking at first".

Noah nodded and was about to touch the mark on Taro's foot with the tip of the Ginga Spark but then "What'cha doing?".

"Wah!" Noah yelled, before turning around, dropping Taro in the process, and seeing Alice standing there in runner clothes.

"Oh Alice, w-what are you doing here?" He asked as she smiled "I usually go for a run around these parts, what about you?".

"Ah, I just thought I'd take a look around this place," he said while putting away the Ginga Spark making the girl smile.

"Well, would you like to join me?" She asked, surprising the boy "R-Really" he asked, and she nodded "Sure, it'll be fun".

Alice began running on ahead as Noah turned to Taro "Just Wait here for a bit, alright" he said, before running after her.

"Geez, kids these days" Taro sighed, before turning into energy teleporting away.

The two friends walked to down the side of the mountain together as Noah looked over at Alice who was still sweaty from her run.

"So Alice, you want to be a runner?" He asked while scratching his head making he laugh "Yeah, it's been my dream ever since I was a kid".

"I used to watch the Olympics a lot when I was a kid, and my favourite was always the track and field events, I wanted to join in the Olympics so I started training to become a runner".

"Wow, I bet you're pretty good?" He asked, and she nodded "Yup, best in the school, oh yeah by the way I've been meaning to ask why did you move all the way out here from the city?".

"Ah well my mom recently divorced my dad, she wanted a new start so we moved all the way out here" I explained, making her look down "Oh sorry about that, why did your folks get a divorce".

"Well, my dads apart of the military so he didn't come around often, eventually my mom found out… well, you can guess…".

Alice looked at Noah before her eyes widen "Oh… I'm so sorry" she said, making him smile "It's alright, he was a jerk anyway".

The two continued walking as they continued their chat but then they heard some sounds further ahead "What is that?".

They continued until they saw two guys dumping old trash like old computers or printers into the forest.

"Hey what are you doing! You can't do that, it's illegal" Alice yelled, as Alice ran up to the two men. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do little brat".

One of the men pushed Alice back to the ground as the other guy continued dumping the old trash.

"Oi! Leave her alone" Noah yelled, running up and punching him in the gut "Heh, you brats should just fuck off and let us do our business".

"Hey, what's going on" They all looked up to see the policeman on his bicycle cycling down the hill towards them.

"Shit, we gotta go," One of the men said before they both got into the car and drove off.

"Hey, are you two alright?" The Officer asked as Noah pointed to the truck "Those two creeps that just drove were dumping trash".

"I knew it, alright good job I'll go after them," he said, before cycling after the two men.

"Hey Noah, you okay," Alice said, helping him up "Yeah thanks," he said, getting back up but then Alice noticed something on the ground "What's that?".

"Huh?" Noah said, before looking down and realised the Ginga Spark was in the ground "Oh!" He said, quickly picking it up.

"Oh um that was uh you see it was-" "The Ginga Spark, right?" she said, surprising Alex "…Eh?!".

* * *

**On the road**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Those damn brats" one of the men said, as they drove down the road "Ruining our business like that, all we were doing was our jobs".

"Yeah, who cares if weren't bothered to drive all the way to the dump" the other man said, but then they suddenly felt a thump on the top of the car.

"What was that?" One of the men said, sounding a bit scared but then.

"BOOOOO!" Valky yelled, scaring the two men as they nearly crashed the truck before bringing it to a stop.

"W-What the heck are you" one of the men asked, as the alien smirked and pulled out a spark doll of a kaiju.

"You bad, dirty humans" he said, his eyes glowing red "Your hearts are perfect for my over lord" he said, pulling out the copy Dark Spark.

"AAAAAHHHH!" They yelled, as they were enveloped in a dark aura.

**Green field**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"So how did you know about you about the Ginga Spark?" Noah asked as they walked back to where Noah left Taro.

"Taro told me," she said, surpassing Noah "Eh?! You know Taro".

"Yes, I met Ms Murphy a month ago when she awakened me from my slumber" the two jumped before they looked over to see Taro on top of a picnic table.

"Oh Taro," Alice said, with a smile as Noah looked confused "Wait I don't get it, how did you two meet".

"Well I was doing my usual morning run when I noticed something buried under a pile leaves, which turned out to be Taro, let me tell you I was pretty surprised, anyway I tried helping him by using the stone but it wouldn't work".

"You mean this thing," he said, holding up the Ginga Spark "Yup so I guess that means you're it's chosen wielded".

"Yeah but I still don't get why it chose me" I sighed, sitting down as Taro turned to me "You must have more confidence in your self Noah".

"Yeah, come on you were chosen for a reason so you might as well figure it out," she said, with a smile as Noah nodded "Yeah, guess your right".

"So please Noah, return Taro to normal," she said, and Noah sighed "Well alright, no hurt in trying I guess".

Noah grabbed Taro and stood up before walking a few paces ahead, he then took out the Ginga Spark.

"Okay well… here goes nothing" he said, before touching the tip of the Ginga Spark with Taro's foot., bracing himself for what's to come.

"….Uh… is something meant to happen?" He wondered, shocking Taro "What?! Try doing it again".

Noah nodded and touched the two together but once again nothing happened "Strange, it's supposed to work".

"What's wrong with it?" Alice asked, running up to them as Noah handed Taro to her "I don't know it just won't work".

"I can't believe it, my only chance," Taro said, looking down but Alice shook him around a bit "Hey now, don't lose hope let's just keep trying".

Noah was about to say something but then the Ginga Spark started making a beeping noise, he followed the noise until he came across a bush.

"Hmm, what's in there," he said, through the bush only to find a Kaiju spark doll "Oh cool, a dinosaur".

He expected the spark doll until he found the same mark on his hand on the dolls foot "Maybe…".

"Hey guys, would this work?" He asked, holding up the doll as the two looked at him, Taro shocked to see the spark doll.

"What! Gomora!" Taro gasped, as Noah smirked "Cool, well ugh as well try it" he said, touching the tip of the artefact with the doll.

_**ULTRA-LIVE! Gomora!**_

There was a bright flash of light blinding Alice and Taro, as Noah's body transformed into a ball of light before flying off into the distance and transforming into a Kaiju.

The two felt a large quake before they both looked up to see a large dinosaur Kaiju with brown skin, a long tail, a spiky belly and two horns.

The Kaiju roared shaking the place even more before stopping and looking at its self.

"Wow! So cool!" Noah yelled, pounding his chest as he wants inside some kind strange blue space.

"Noah is that you?! You look so cool" Alice smiled, looking at the monster as it jumped up and down and swung it's tail around.

"How did he transform into a Kaiju!" Taro gasped, looking at Noah's new Kaiju form "Why couldn't he Ultra-live with me…".

Noah roared again before being shocked and knocked to the ground which pushed Alice back a bit.

She looked up to see a large Kaiju walking towards Noah "What is that!" She said, shocked.

The creature seemed to have a body made up of jagged stone chunks all compiles together into one complete form. It's vaguely beast shape lumbered forward. Its head was elongated and pointed almost like a dinosaur; four eyes all opened as it looked at Black King. It's back bulged before Tesla coils sprung up from it's back crackling with lightning.

It roared before walking towards Gomora as it slowly stood up "Thunder Darambia! Was it revived with the Dark Spark?! But by who?" Taro said, shocked.

"We're gonna shock you to cinders!" Two voices said, from inside the monster before firing a lightning strike at Gomora making it roar out in pain.

"Gah!" Gomora yelled, trying to get back up but Darambia began to beat Gomora back to the ground before kicking him back.

"Ugh, who is that," Noah said, from the Gomora's body but then his eyes widened when he saw inside of the large Kaiju.

"Hahahaha! We're gonna crush you" the two criminals from earlier laughed, making Noah's eyes widen.

"Those trash dumping jerks! What do you think you're doing?!" Noah yelled, getting back up as the monster laughed.

Gomora roared, before tackling the monster, pushing it back before it pushing it down and slamming on it's back.

Darambia pushed Gomora back before firing its electricity at Gomora as it charged up energy into its horns before firing a concentrated wave of energy.

There was a small explosion of smoke when the boats hit each other Darambia ran towards Gomora and pushed him back.

Gomora struggled to push the monster back before looking back at Alice and Taro who were watching the fight.

"Run, Alice! It's too dangerous here! You need to get away" Gomora roared, but Alice was frozen in fear, unable to move.

Darambia pushed Gomora back before firing current of electric through the forest causing several explosions towards Alice.

Alice's eyes widened before she closed her eyes to prepare for the flames "Noah… help me" she cried.

Before the flames could engulf her, Gomora quickly intercepted the attack hitting his back.

"Damn it… I need… to protect her…" Noah said, from inside the Gomora's body. He could barely stand anymore.

He was about to pass out but then the Ginga spark hovered in front of him "**Do you wish to protect her?".**

"Huh? That voice… you were calling me" Noah said, as the voice spoke again **"Answer me, if you wish to protect then I shall give you my power".**

Noah stared at the device before nodding "Yes, I want to protect her… no matter what!" Noah yelled, making the device shine.

The device flew into Noah's hand before it forced his arm upwards "**State my name and I shall give you my power".**

"I don't know your name?" Noah said as the energy surrounding the device gather to become an Ultraman spark doll "**You do know my name"**

"Ultraman...Ginga?" Noah muttered as he gripped the Ultraman doll.

He then swung his arms around before he scanned the mark on the doll's foot with the Ginga Spark, the side open up and the front move upwards revealing a face.

_**ULTRA-LIVE! Ultraman Ginga!**_

"GGGGIIIINNNNNGGGGGAAAAAA!" Noah roared, as two bright blue galaxies formed around Noah's body as they began spinning rapidly.

**(Play Ginga No Uta)**

Back outside Gomora's body suddenly erupted in bright blue light, two blue galaxies spiralling around as a figure flew out while spinning.

Alice quickly covered her eyes before falling over when something heavy landed on the ground. She then opened her eyes and gawked at what stood there as the Gomora figure landed next to him.

Standing there was a humanoid figure easily 50 meters tall if not more. It had an all red and silver body with multiple striping patterns.

Its forearms and shins all had shield-shaped crystals, with wide V-shaped crystals on each shoulder, two crescent crystals in an upside-down Omega shape acted as chest armour framing a rounded gem in the centre glowing bright blue.

Its head was silver with azure crystals as ears, yellow almond-shaped eyes, and a large forehead crystal in the shape of a trident crown that swept across the head. The figure crouched down on the ground as the wind swirled around him.

"Who's that Ultraman!" Taro yelled, shocked as Alice stood back up "I think… that's Noah" she said.

Wind spiralled around Ginga as leaves and dust were crystallised into sparkling white light. The giant stood up before turning to Darambia.

Electricity charged up into Darambia as it roared before firing a powerful electrical current towards the Azure Ultra.

"Sorya!" With quick blue flash, Ginga dashed past the large ultra before kicking the large Kaiju in the back knocking it towards the ground.

Thunder Darambia got back up and roared as it fired another blast of lightning only for Ginga to block it with his bare hands.

He then slowly moved his arm around creating a shield in the shape of a spiral galaxy and after a few moments, Ginga swiped the shield away and absorbed the energy back into his own body with no harm.

"This… is amazing!" Noah yelled, inside of the space "This Power, it feels so powerful and amazing, your awesome Ginga!".

Ginga and the Kaiju rushed towards each other and began tackling each other. Ginga roared as he pushed the Kaiju back through the large field.

He then turned around and grabbed the Kaiju's head before throwing the monster over its shoulder and slamming it to the ground.

The monster got back up and rushed towards Ginga but he punched the kaiju several times in the chest before kneeing him in the gut.

The monster tried slashing Ginga but he caught his fist before punching him back and giving him a roundhouse kick.

Ginga then slid under the monster before picking it up and tossing it back before jumping into the air and giving it a flying kick.

The monster got up and charged electricity through its body before shooting a charged whip towards Ginga.

Ginga caught the whip as energy-charged energy into his body before he spun the whip around and tossing the Kaiju towards the mountain.

"Ginga… I feel it… we're absorbing the lightning!" Noah yelled, striking a fighting pose.

The Azure crystals around Ginga's body turned to a yellow colour. But then Ginga raised his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds, using this to form a disk.

"**GINGA THUNDERBOLT!"** Ginga then threw the electric disk towards the Kaiju and sliced it in half making the monster explode.

"Unbelievable…"Valky said, hiding behind some tree's before running off.

**(End song)**

Ginga's body shined before shrinking down and dispersed, as Noah emerged from the light and looked over at the two criminals body as they flopped around being shocked by the lightning.

"I'll be taking this" he said, picking up the spark doll next to their bodies "Guess that makes four" he said, with a smile.

"NOOOAAAHHH!" He heard, before turning around to see Alice running towards him and jumping on top of him.

"DUDE! YOU WERE AWESOME! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" She said, excitedly while getting up making Noah laugh and sat up.

"I don't know, I just heard Ginga's voice from the Ginga Spark and he said, he'd help me out".

"Who is Ginga…" Taro muttered, as Noah smiled "Well he's definitely and ally, I could feel what he was feeling".

They both got up before hearing the sound of a bell, they looked over to see the police officer from earlier.

"Oh you two found those criminals! Excellent" The Officer said, as the two got up "Uh yeah we sure did".

"Come on, I'll help you get back to" he said, and the two nodded before they walked to the town with the criminals tied up on the bike.

The two nodded at each other before following the officer back to Star view woods.

What they didn't notice was that the young teenager was staring down at Noah "You have returned… I promise I will destroy you… brother".

* * *

**The scene froze as the ending theme started playing (Starlight)**

**Hot damn it's good to do something different, I really enjoyed doing this story since it was something I haven't done before.**

**I'm really looking forward to seeing what do with this story, and I hope you guys like this. I might do something liam this for other ultra seasons.**

**With that said, don't forget to favourite and review this story and of course.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	10. Request: Orwby (Adoptable)

**Hey guys and gals, welcome back to Taiman215's oneshot and trailer library, and this will be my first request.**

**This was request a got a while from DCDGOJIRA, though I did alternate the idea a bit so it didn't follow the show too much, I am using the basic idea.**

**Also this will be a bit of the stretch to Rwby cannon but I think it could work so just look into it.**

**With that said, let's do this**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**Opening Orb no Inori**

* * *

**Dreamscape**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Shuwatch!" I giant yelled, as he and another female giant fought against a giant Kaiju in the above a dense forest.

Both of them were covered by a bright light which made it hard to tell what they look like. They both used weapons the male a large blade and the female had a large scythe.

The kaiju they were fighting was a Maga Zetton. Zetton seems to be an insect-like being with antennae, a carapace, and what appear to be wing shells on his back as well as two blades on his arms. His source of sight appear to be two cubical slots on the front of his face and on his chest, face and blades were lit up with electricity.

"Zetton!" It roared, chargin up energy from it's eyes to it's chest to it's blades before firing a powerful blast at the two giants.

"Sha!" The female giant yelled, moving in front of it's partner before taking the full force of the attack "RAAAAHHHH!".

There was a small explosion knocking the giants back as the female giant turned into energy and grew smaller.

"Huh? Ah!" The male giant said, looking up to see his partner in her human form, she had long black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She was also wearing a white cloak which covered her body.

The male giant lifted his hand in front of the woman… and his eyes widened when he realized that she was dead.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed, completely enraged as he grabs his sword, he thrusts it up into the air and spins it around createing a large ring of light above him.

"SORYA!" He yelled, swinging his sword and fires a beam of light from his sword at Mega-Zetton.

"ZETTON!" Zetton roared, as he was destroyed by a large explosion which engulfs the forest around them and causing the Giant of Light to lose his sword as it is absorbed into Maga-Zetton creating a even bigger explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

The scene shows the explosion as a light blue energy dome with two rings above it expanded around the surrounding area eradicating all Grimm in the nearby area.

The giant huffed tiredly as a o shaped crystal on his chest started beeping red before he turned jerk energy and returned to his human form.

His human form was a young human male at about 19 years old, he had clean black hair with silver eyes, he wore a brown jacket with a white r shirt and blue trousers, in his hands was a ring like device.

He then held out the ring like devices as a small light like spark enters it and becomes a card with a picture of a silver and red giant on it.

he quickly put the card in a holder with another card showing a purple, red and silver giant.

He quickly runs up to his partner and picks up her life less body, trying to get her to wake up but nothing would happen.

He looks up, tears trailing down his face before he screams in anguish for the loss of a close friend.

* * *

**Train**

**Third person P.O.V.**

**_"Last stop of the day, all patrons please exit the vehicle before the cart closes"_**A train announcer said, as we see an older version of the man woke up, he was about 27 years old now.

He soon gets off the train and looks up to see that he was now in a large city, as he looked over to see the sign saying Vale.

The man was a bit older, his hair more ruffled up he was also wearing a long black trench coat and shirt with blue trousers, and black hiking boots as well as a brown cowboy hat in his hand and a harmonica in his pocket. He also had a large camping bag next to him.

"Vale huh?" He murmurs, before taking out the ring like device "So this is where you wanted me to go? Well your messages hasn't failed me so far, so I'll trust your judgement" he says, putting on his hat and walking off as the rings begins shinning brightly.

The scene changes to a picture of a large bird Kaiju as the chapters titles is revealed.

* * *

**Chapter 01: The Crimson wanderer and Ruby Rose**

* * *

**Dust till dawn**

**Third person P.O.V.**

In the dead of night, the streets of vale was filled with people doing their own business like shopping, talking etc.

But of these people we can see a group of criminals were walking down the street lead by the infamous Roman Torchwick.

Roman had ginger hair covering one of two dark green eyes. He wore a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

The men where walking towards a shop called dust till dawn, and when they made it they kicked the door open and walked inside.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust store open this late?" Roman asked, as he walked up to the front desk and looked down to see colored crystals than back to the man who had his hand up in the air.

"Please, just take my lien and leave" the man begged hoping not to get shot.

"Shh, calm down we're not here for your money" he says, before turning to his men "grab the dust."

One of the men started collecting dust with a container, another one opened a bag and slammed it on the desk "Crystals, burnt, uncut" With that the owner began putting the crystals in the bag,

One of the men was about to fill a container when he heard quiet music.

He looked over to see a girl reading some weapons magazine with her hood up and headphone covering her ears.

This was Ruby Rose, a fifteen year old huntress in training. Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and neck-length black hair with red tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with black tights and red boots as well as a flowing red cape.

"Hey! Kid hands up in the air now!" He yelled, pulling her shoulder making her hood fall "You got a death wish or something?".

"Huh?" Ruby asked, looking at the man as he pointed to his head signaling her to take off her headphones "Yes?".

"I said out your hands in the air!" He yelled, making her raise a eyebrow "Are you robbing me?" She asked making the man grumble.

"YES!" He yelled, making her nod "Oooooohhh".

Meanwhile at the front desk Roman was waiting for his men while looking at a red crystal when one of his men came crashing out the window.

"Hmm?" He looks at another man and nudges his head to sunglasses to check it out.

"Freeze!" He yelled, but Ruby used her Scythe to knock him out the window with her following.

The other men looked out the window as Ruby readied her Scythe, a giant mechanical one that could turn into a sniper rifle that she called crescent rose.

"Huh…get her" Roman says, as the men came running towards her.

Ruby used her semblance to move out of the way of the men's slashes before slashing them with her scythe, she than kicked one of there feet making them fall before shooting them.

One of the goons was about to slash her back with his machete but she jumped over them before kicking them towards a wall.

The man grumbled before looking up to see the wanderer from early just watching the fighting the fight while laying on the wall, his hat covering his face.

"Alright girly, do anything and this dude gets it!" He said, pointing his machete to the man's throat making Ruby freeze.

The wanderer looked towards the grunt with a raised eyebrow "Am I a hostage?" He asked, making the man grumble.

"Not this shit again, YES!" He yelled, making him nod "Oooooohhh".

He then gripped the grunts hand before lifting it up and then elbowing him in the gut before doing a spin kick knocking him back.

The man then turns towards Ruby and walked towards her "You should centernyourself more, your leaning too much to the left because of your scythe".

"Oh um thanks" she said, looking at him "A-Are you a hunter?" She asked, making thee man smile.

"No…" he said, lifting up his hat "The names Aurum R- Kurenai, just wanderer that likes helping people" he said, before entering a fighting position.

'He has silver eyes… just like me?' Ruby thought, glancing at him before he broke her train of thought.

"Mind if I help?" He asked, making her smile "Oh um thanks".

Ruby smiled before she used her scythe to lift her self so she can kick an incoming grunt in the face.

She than switches her scythe into gun mode and shot at a grunt knocking him with the other one.

She dodged the shots of the grunt before knocking him into the air and slammed him into the ground.

Back with Aurum he dodged two of the grunts slashes before he grabbed their arms and twisted them.

He then threw them to the ground before throwing them towards the wall.

Another tried slashing him but simply moved out of the way before punching him in the face and kicking him back.

After they were finished fighting the grunts the two looked over at Roman who looked at his men.

Torchwick looks down disappointed at his 'help' "you were worth every cent, truly you were".

He then takes his cigar from his mouth and turns to the two nussiances in front of him.

Well red and black, I think we can all say 'It's been an eventful evening" he crushed the tip of his cigar "and as much as I'd love to stick around" he lifts his cane and the bottom of it flips back making a cross-hair.

"I think we can call this adieu" he said, before pulling his trigger which shot what looked like a firework at the two.

"Look out!" Aurum yelled, as the two rolled out of the way before the fire work exploded in the distance.

The two got back up before looking around the street seemingly not being able to find him.

"Over there!" Ruby calls out, pointing to a roof where Torchwick is climbing a ladder to said roof.

Aurum clinked his tongue before at great heights jumped forwards rhe building after him as Ruby followed with her sembalence.

The two landed on the roof and looked up to see Roman on the edge before turning around a scoffing "Persistent".

Suddenly a bullhead started flying up behind him.

"End of the line kids" he says, before throwing the red crystal towards the two before shooting at the crystal causing a enormous explosion.

Roman smirked before getting on the Bullhead as it flew away he began laughing like a mad man.

He then noticed the smoke fading away to reveal another woman standing there who flicked her riding crop making purple energy begin shooting at the Bull Head.

This was Glynda Goodwitch a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside.

Aurum smirked when he saw the huntress "Good to see you again, Glynda-san" he said, as she glanced at him "We can catch up later" she said, and he nodded.

She then summons a storm cloud above the Bull head which started raining Ice crystals.

Roman moved to the cockpit as another girl moved over but they could only see her silhouette with two glowing orange eyes.

She lifted her hand as flames began charging up before she shot at the three. Glynda than used her sembalence to change the rubble into Javelins before throwing them at the Bullhead.

Ruby decided to help by changing crescent rose before shooting at the Bull head but the woman shot an even bigger streak of fire making Ruby and Glynda move back allowing the Bull head to fly away.

"Tch, they got away" Glynda scoffed, as Aurum smiled "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them eventually".

"You two are hunters right!" They heard, before looking over at Ruby who had stars in her eyes "Can I please get your autographs!".

* * *

**Prison ward**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"I hope you realise your actions will not be taken lightly Young lady!" Glynda said, as she spoke to Ruby in a interrogation room "You could've gotten yourself and others in grave danger".

"They started it!".

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back" Ruby had a smile of hope begin to grown on her face, before Glynda turned to her.

"And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda yelled, whipping her riding crop at who yelped in fear, before flinching back holding her hands.

Aurum frowned as he watched the interrogation going on through a one sided window before he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room "It's been too long Aurum".

This was Professor Ozpin a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He was also holding a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee.

"Ozpin, it's been about… 6 years?" Aurum said, as the man smiled "8 if I remember correctly".

The two watched the interrogation going on as Ozpin looked over at Aurum lI see your still continuing your journey, I've heard you helped a lot of people".

"Yup, I've been all over remnant" he smiled, but Ozpin frowned "You know you could help a lot more if you just simply join my staff, we could use people like you especially with your experience".

"I've told you this many times, I'm not interested in teaching" he said, shaking his head "Beaides I', not even a hunter, I never finished my three years of beacon" he said, making akzoin nod.

"Fair enough, but if your interested you know where to call me" he said, as he entered the interrogation room.

"Ruby Rose" he came walking in and placed the plate of cookies and a mug of coffee and the table and sat down.

He then leaned in and looked Ruby right in the eyes "you, have silver eyes" he stated which made Ruby feel uncomfortable "Um".

"So can you please explain to me how you can do this?" the man asking motioning to a video recording of the battle at the Dust shop being held by the Huntress.

"Uh. Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked, as she gulped.

"Well one teacher in particular" she explained.

The man just stared at her and then moved the plate of cookies close to her, offering them to her.

Ruby reached out uncertainly then grabbed one cookie and ate it with one bite before her eyes widened and she began devouring all of them.

Aurum smiled, as he watched this through the window "Guess she takes a lot from her mither' he smiled.

"Its just that I've only seen this kind of skill in one person, a dusty old crow" Ozpin said, as Ruby pointed to him.

"Rhats mo oncle" she said, before swallowing the cookies in her mouth "Sorry" she said, with a blush of embarrassment.

"That's my uncle Qrow. I would have been total garbage without him and now I'm all like whaaaaaaa wa cha." Ruby said, as she then intimidated karate moves.

"Uh Huh" he said, sipping some of his coffee "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?".

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered almost excited "You want to slay monsters?" The man asked, with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! I only have two more years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for Beacon!" she said, talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing and growing.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles as she continues.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntress are just so much more romantic, and exciting, and cool, and really, Gosh, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two adults with a wide, crazy smile.

Aurum smiled and nodded to himself "Deifntely like the summer I knew".

The two adults stared at the girl before Ozpin smile "Do you know who I am?".

"Your Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at beacon" she said, making him smile "Hello" Nice to meet you".

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked, as Ruby moved closer "More then anything".

"Well okay" he said, as ruby smiled could not be contained.

* * *

**Half hour later**

**"Thunk"** A vending machine said, as Aurum bent down and took out a bottle of a soda before popping it open.

'Man, who would have thought I'd run into Summer daughter… I haven't seen her since" he said, as flash I'd think night appeared.

He shook his head before taking sip of his drink and looking at the ring like device 'I should start getting ready, the kaiju should be appearing soon'.

"You are in so much trouble young lady" Aurum heard, before looking over to see Ruby Rose talking time her father on her scroll on face chat.

"I'm so sorry dad, but I have some really good news" she said, as her father sighed "Look you'll have to tell me later, the only problem is that their not letting kids on the boats alone at night".

"I can take her" Aurum offered, as Tai looked at the screen and his eyes widened "Aurum? Is that you!".

"Yo Tai, it's been awhile" he said, as Ruby looked at him before back at her far "Wait, you two know each other?!".

"Yeah, you can trust him, just don't be too much of a hastle to him alright Ruby" he said, as she nodded sure thing.

"The boats will be leaving soon, we should go" he said, and she nodded as the two left to the boats to Patch.

* * *

**Boats**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Aurum played a tune on his harmonica, as he and ruby road the boat back to Ruby's home in patch, the boast was nearly completely emperor except for some staff.

Ruby looked up at the older man, she remembered the tune from somewhere but she could exactly place where.

"Uh, could I ask you something?" She asked, as Aurum stopped his playing and looked down at the younger girl "Hmm?".

"How did you know my dad?" She asked, as he smiled "Me and your mother… were old friends, we lived close to each other when I was young and she used to help me in hunter training and even took me to some missions with her team while I was still a student until… she died…

"Do you know how it happened?" She asked, as he frowned memories of the night flashing throguh his eyes "…No I don't"

"Oh…" she said, looking down before looking up "Can you tell me something about my mom?" She asked, making the man smile.

"Well… I can say you're a lot like her, not just in looks you act a lot like her as well" he said, making the younger girl smile.

They continued to sit there in silence but then the ring device began beeping "Huh, what's that?".

He took out the ring and frowned while looking at it "Ruby you need to get inside of the ship now" he said, as they looked up to see a large red ring appearing.

**_BASSER!_**

**_NEVERMORE!_**

**_FUSION UP!_**

The ring then began spinning extremely extremely fast before a large Kaiju fell out of it and roared out into the sky.

**_NEVER-BASSER!_**

It looked a large grid dinosaur creature with black feather all over it's body and white bone like blades poking out.

"Is that a Grimm!" Ruby shouted, as Aurum looked to her "Ruby get inside now!".

"No! I need to fight that thing I'm the only one that can" she said, as Aurum saw the look in her eyes before sighing.

"You really are like your mother… fine" he said, making ruby smile.

"Great, get the people to safety while I- Guh" Ruby said, as Aurum hit her on the back of the neck, knocking her out.

He picked her up and brought her inside if the ship before handing her to one of the workers "Bring her somewhere safe, I can keep it busy".

"Are you sure sir, that things a giant" the worker asked, but Aurum just smiled "Don't worry, I'm qualified".

Aurum walked up to the deck of and lifted up the ring device "OOOOOORRRRRRRBBBBBBBB!" He roared, as he was teleported to a purple space.

**(Play Specium Zeperion theme)**

"Ultraman-san!" He says, pulling out the Ultraman card before inserting it into the ring device making it turn into energy before transforming into a copy of Ultraman which stood next to him.

**_ULTRAMAN!_**

"Tiga-san" he says, pulling out the Ultraman Tiga card before inserting it into the ring device making it turn into energy before transforming into a copy of Tiga which stood next to him.

**_ULTRAMAN TIGA!_**

"Please… lend me the power of your light!" He yelled, raising the ring upward as the two ultra's did the same.

He then activates the ring making his body be covered into energy as he pulled the trigger.

**_FUSION UP!_**

The two ultra's then fused with him, transforming Aurum into his own Ultraman form.

**_ULTRAMAN ORB! SPECIUM ZEPERION!_**

Everyone on the shop was shocked when they saw a red, silver, black and purple giant suddenly appear between the ship and the kaiju

"My name is Orb. I light up the darkness and strike at evil!" He declares, before pushing the ship towards Paych so it isn't damaged during the fight.

The Kaiju roars and begins flying towards Orb who runs towards it. The monster tried slashing him but he caught it's wings before kicking it back to the water.

The monster stood up and tried to bite into Orb but he caught it's mouth but as he did, the monster stabbed him with it's bone blades.

The monster flew up and tried ramming into orb but he rolled out of the way before jumping up and punching it's chest before kicking it's side.

The monster tried slashing him but he rolled out of the way before Orb grabs its legs and uses Tiga's Power Type's strength to swing it around.

He then threw the beast into the water before creating a large energy saw and throwing it towards the monster cutting off both of it's wings.

The monster roared in pain before rushing towards Orb who grabbed it's head before spinning him around and throwing him back.

**Beep! Beep!**

Orb looked down to see the crystal on his chest beeping red before he looked at the monster slowly standing up.

Orb charged up energy into his arms before he raised his right arm up and his left arm out ward as a purple circle appeared in front of him.

"SPERION RAY!" He yells, before moving his arms into a + symbol and he fires a purple beam towards the monster making it explode.

**(End song)**

The monster turns into energy and enters into orb's crystal, and inside Aurum lifts the ring devices where the energy concentrates into transforming into a card.

He grabs the card and looks at it, which showed a picture of Ultraman Mebius "Mebius-san Huh? Well I look forward to working with you" he said.

Orb looks up before jumping into the air and flying off back to Patch.

* * *

**?**

**Yami P.O.V.**

In an unknown place we see a man with a similar ring device watching orb fighting the kaiju.

The man had slicked back brown hair covering one eyes, and was wear8nf a cameo let black suit with a katana in his hand, this was Yami Juggler

"Orb… will you be this world saviour of light… or it's ultimate destructor of darkness" he said, a smirk growing on his face "We'll have to see".

* * *

**Ruby's home**

**Ruby P.O.V.**

"Huh?" I mumbled, as I slowly woke up before looking over to see my dad "Ruby! Good your up!".

"Dad…what happened?" I asked, confusing him "What are you talking about? You fell asleep on the boat".

"Oh right, I had weird dream" I mumbled, before looking around "Where's Mr. Aurum?" I asked, as Dad pointed outside "He's outside"

I got up and looked outside to see Aurum playing his tune on his Harmonica "Are you leaving" I asked, as he nodded.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked, as he held up his bag "Well the planets round right? Which means J can only go in a circle, so I'm sure we'll meet again" he said, before walking off to continue his journey.

As I watched, I saw a flash of a large giant of light before shaking my head "…What is… a Ultraman!" I wondered, before smiling "Anyway, I should go tell dad and Yang the gold news!" I said, moving into the house.

* * *

**And done, so what did you guys think of the new oneshot I actually really liked the story and I hope if one of you guys adopt it you'll make something good out of it.**

**With that said, don't forget to review and favorite this story and of course.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
